Fics yaoi cortos de Saint Seiya
by Daga Saar
Summary: Fics cortos escritos para eventos de la página Saint Seiya Yaoi, la mayoría son independientes entre sí, las parejas son diversas. Contiene shonen-ai.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Empecé escribiendo estos fics para participar en eventos de el Blood Roses Piscis' Fan Club, un grupo dentro de la página Saint Seiya Yaoi para fanfiqueros y fanartistas que aprecian a Albafika, Cardinale y Afrodita de Piscis, personajes de Kurumada y Teshigori.

En la nueva versión de la página, no se ha reactivado todavía este club y ahora formo parte del Club Theoi Khthonioi, que reúne a fans de Hades, los Jueces y demás Espectros.

Al final decidí que lo mejor sería tener juntos todos mis fics yaoi que son independientes entre sí, para mantenerlos ordenados y aparte de los fics no yaoi, así que cambié el nombre original de esta publicación.

Los fics que encontrarás aquí son independientes entre sí y lo único que tienen en común es haber sido escritos originalmente para publicarse en Saint Seiya Yaoi, y el detalle de que contienen shonen-ai, con respecto a esto último, no habrá nada demasiado gráfico (espero).


	2. Mío

**¡Mío!**

_

* * *

Lo que no sea de Kurumada, __ni de Shiori Teshigori, ni de la mitología griega, ni de Cassandra de Piscis, probablemente lo inventé yo ^_^_

_Este fic se ubica al inicio de la Saga de Hades, aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que Saga, Shura y Kamus están cerca de llegar con Atenea, y fue inspirado por un fanart de Cassandra de Piscis en el que Minos y Radamanthys discuten por la posesión del alma de Albafika/Afrodita de Piscis._

_Lo que viene a continuación, contiene spoilers leves tanto de la Saga de Hades como de Lost Canvas, así como una pizca (o más bien, un par de cucharadas) de shonen-ai.  
_

* * *

Cáncer y Piscis habían fracasado en su misión, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto al juez.

Luego de arrojarlos de nuevo al inframundo, y de una breve, desagradable e irritante conversación con la Dama Pandora, Radamanthys de Wyvern regresó a su tribunal. Los acontecimientos se desarrollarían como pudieran y él tenía trabajo que hacer.

Esas dos almas en particular (los culpables de que empezara a sentir lo que se parecía sospechosamente a una úlcera) todavía esperaban su sentencia definitiva.

Repasó sus expedientes por encima y programó el juicio del Caballero de Cáncer para unos días después. Dada su insolencia, bien podía aguardar un poco más en el séptimo círculo infernal, donde se encontraba de manera preventiva. Por lo pronto, tenía algo de tiempo y quizá le alcanzaría para el juicio del Caballero de Piscis, por lo que ordenó que lo llevaran a su presencia.

El juicio de un alma en el más allá, a diferencia de cómo se hacen las cosas en el mundo de los vivos, se parece más a una confesión que a otra cosa. Salvo en casos excepcionales, no se emplean las salas del tribunal ni se permiten jurado, defensores o testigos. Es simplemente una charla entre el alma y el juez para determinar si hay posibilidades de redención, o no.

Los tres jueces principales del Hades (Minos, Aiacos y el propio Radamanthys) no tomaban jamás los casos comunes, eso era el trabajo de los jueces de niveles más bajos, pero cuando se trataba de los servidores de los dioses, se esperaba que ellos se encargaran de juzgarlos, como una muestra de cortesía. Aunque se tratara de los servidores de una enemiga. Hades, a fin de cuentas, era un dechado de buenos modales.

Era por eso que los tres jueces habían tenido que repartirse las almas de los caballeros de Atenea, justo en un momento de mucho trabajo (no es cosa fácil coordinar un ejército y organizar la destrucción de la humanidad al mismo tiempo), por lo que, aunque Piscis le había correspondido a Minos en el reparto, Radamanthys quiso hacerle un favor a su hermano ahorrándole un poco de trabajo. Sería un juicio rápido, sin duda alguna.

El alma del Caballero de Piscis no tardó mucho en llegar ante él. Despojado de su sapuri y ataviado con la túnica blanca con la que lo habían enterrado, resultaba poco o nada intimidante. Era joven, como casi todos los servidores de Atenea, y… Radamanthys tuvo que mirar dos veces su expediente y al alma frente a él, ¿sería un error en los archivos…?

-Sí, tengo nombre de mujer –gruñó el Caballero de Piscis, adivinando lo que intrigaba al juez-. Una broma pesada de algún chistoso, me figuro.

-Bien, Afrodita de Piscis –Radamanthys se puso en pie y se acercó a él-. Estás aquí para ser juzgado por tus crímenes.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? Me parece que morí hace casi un año.

El juez sintió un repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Se había equivocado por completo al pensar que sería menos insolente que Cáncer. Eso podía alargar el juicio y no tenía tanto tiempo.

-No estás aquí para cuestionar los procedimientos del juzgado.

-De acuerdo. Terminemos de una vez. Estoy cansado.

Insolente, insolente… Esa expresión altiva no lucía apropiada en esa cara…

Radamanthys lo sujetó por la muñeca, con la vana esperanza de que los cinco centímetros de diferencia en sus estaturas sirvieran de algo para hacer sentir un poco de saludable temor a aquella alma sarcástica. La sonrisa coqueta de Afrodita lo sorprendió por completo.

-Oh, acaba de cometer un error fatal, señor juez –declaró el Caballero de Pisicis con un tono meloso todavía más inadecuado que la expresión altanera.

¿Un error? ¿En serio? Radamanthys se quedó inmóvil, esperando algo que justificara aquella afirmación. Afrodita también se quedó esperando… y su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, miraba sorprendido la mano de Radamanthys sujetando su muñeca, como si aquello fuera imposible. Luego miró a Radamanthys con ojos grandes y alarmados, a los que el asombro devolvía al menos una apariencia de inocencia y, finalmente (sin que mediara razón alguna), se sonrojó.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Radamanthys.

-No imaginé que algo así podía pasarme después de muerto –confesó el Caballero, con aire avergonzado.

-¿Podrías ser más explícito?

-Mi sangre es venenosa. Mientras viví, se suponía que _nadie_ debía tocarme. Los pocos que lo intentaron alguna vez, murieron en cuestión de segundos…

Ah, sí. Radamanthys había escuchado algo al respecto. El entrenamiento con venenos de los Caballeros de Piscis los volvía tóxicos al punto de que debían pasar sus vidas en la soledad más absoluta. ¿Cómo podían soportar la ausencia de contacto humano sin enloquecer?

Afrodita probablemente seguía siendo igual de letal tiempo después de su muerte, pero el veneno de su sangre debía haberse disipado en los meses transcurridos desde entonces. Era una suerte que el juicio se hubiera retrasado tanto…

Notó entonces que, mientras reflexionaba, no había soltado la muñeca del Caballero de Atenea, pero éste no intentó liberarse en ningún momento, sino que contemplaba su mano con fascinación, como si aquello fuera lo más asombroso que había visto en su vida. La ilusión de inocencia persistía en sus ojos.

Lo soltó lentamente y esperó hasta que lo miró de nuevo a la cara.

-Gracias –dijo Afrodita. Y sonrió.

Nada de insolencia, temor o desafío. Su agradecimiento parecía sincero.

…¿De verdad nadie lo había tocado desde que era niño?

Colocó la palma de la mano contra la mejilla de Afrodita, éste no se apartó, sino que cerró los ojos y suspiró. Radamanthys supo que estaba en problemas mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, y no le cupo la menor duda al respecto cuando sintió que el alma que debía juzgar rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y aceptaba el beso como quien recibe un tesoro.

-Tampoco imaginé que algo así pasaría después de mi muerte –murmuró Afrodita poco después, al apartarse de él (con evidente reticencia)-. Entonces… ¿el séptimo círculo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es donde me corresponde ir, creo. A la corriente de sangre hirviente del Flegetón, por haber usado la violencia en contra de los demás. ¿O debo ir a las aguas heladas del Cocito, en el noveno círculo, por haber traicionado a Atenea?

-Al Flegetón –murmuró Radamanthys.

-Es justo –respondió Afrodita, y se dirigió a la puerta-. Gracias por…

-Espera, tu juicio no ha terminado todavía.

-¿Uh? Oh. No es necesario. Me declaro culpable.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué se te acusa.

-Lo que sea, probablemente sí lo hice –rió Afrodita-. Y si no lo hice, debo ser culpable de alguna otra cosa peor.

-Como ya dije: no he terminado. ¿Debo entender por tus palabras que no te arrepientes de tus crímenes?

-Para nada. Hice lo que creí correcto y morí siendo fiel a mis ideales. Fue una verdadera lástima que no coincidieran con los de Atenea, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

-Te confiesas culpable y sin arrepentimiento… Temo que el Flegetón no será un castigo suficiente.

Afrodita dejó de sonreír.

Radamanthys hizo una pausa y fingió meditar, solo para darse el lujo de disfrutar unos instantes más el evidente nerviosismo de Afrodita. Tenía la sospecha de que no sería fácil verlo a menudo así de inquieto.

Desde el momento de besarlo, había tomado una decisión. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar: lo retendría consigo. La sentencia quedaría en suspenso por tiempo indefinido y esa alma le serviría de compañía… Minos y Aiacos no se atreverían a echárselo en cara, ellos habían hecho cosas parecidas en otras ocasiones, y Radamanthys se aseguraría de hacerlo tan legal como fuera posible: le pediría al propio Señor Hades que le concediera esa alma para sí, sería de su propiedad mientras estuviera en el Otro Mundo…

Lo trataría con ternura, lo ayudaría a liberarse de la corrupción que lo manchaba hasta que esa alma pudiera brillar como una estrella…

Sería su tesoro. Y cuando reencarnara, terminaría volviendo a él…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Minos se precipitó dentro. El juez de Grifo ni siquiera reparó en su hermano. Con un grito de alegría, se lanzó hacia Afrodita, lo levantó sujetándolo por la cintura, dio un par de vueltas con él y lo besó, mucho antes de que el Caballero de Piscis pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –reclamó Radamanthys.

Minos interrumpió el beso, pero no soltó a Afrodita, sino que lo abrazó con fuerza. Afrodita le dirigió una mirada llena de angustia a Radamanthys por encima del hombro de Minos. Eso, curiosamente, tranquilizó al otro juez, que había estado a punto de separarlos por la fuerza.

-¿Minos? –insistió Radamanthys.

-Albafika –respondió Minos, como si eso bastara para explicarlo todo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso?

Sin soltar a Afrodita (quien, para satisfacción de Radamanthys, no parecía tener la menor intención de devolverle el abrazo), Minos volteó un poco hacia él.

-Este es Albafika. _Mi_ Albafika. He estado buscándolo desde que supe que murió, pero, por algún error administrativo, no lo enviaron directamente a mi tribunal…

No, ningún error. Solo el exceso de amabilidad de Radamanthys al querer ahorrarle un poco de trabajo…

Sabía de la absurda obsesión de su hermano por uno de los Caballeros de Atenea… Eso había empezado en algún momento del siglo XVIII, el tal Albafika había muerto luchando contra Minos, y éste, en lugar de enviarlo a la parte del infierno que le correspondía, lo conservó consigo. Aiacos y Radamanthys le consintieron ese capricho pensando que se aburriría pronto y rectificaría, pero Minos no se separó de Albafika sino hasta que éste tuvo que volver al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, en el siglo XX, y eso porque no le quedó más remedio. Podía recordar que había hecho hasta lo imposible por retrasar la reencarnación de su amante…

¿Y había estado esperando que regresara al Hades por… (Radamanthys consultó con disimulo el expediente de Afrodita) …22 años?

Eso sonaba como un problema.

-Debe haber un error –dijo Afrodita-. Mi nombre no es Albafika.

-Ahora tendrás otro nombre, pero eres la reencarnación de mi Albafika, antiguo Caballero de Piscis –aclaró Minos.

Afrodita enarcó las cejas. ¿Albafika de Piscis? Conocía la historia de ese predecesor suyo, y la aborrecía por completo. Su aire de inocente confusión desapareció bajo una máscara de dignidad ofendida.

-No toleraré que se me compare con un Caballero débil que tuvo un final estúpido –declaró, e intentó apartarse de Minos, pero solo consiguió que el juez lo abrazara con más fuerza y lo besara nuevamente-. ¡Mph! ¡Basta!

-Justo como la primera vez –Minos rió alegremente-. ¡Me tomó años domarte, mi dulce Alba!

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!

-¡Déjalo en paz! –intervino Radamanthys-. Perturbas a un alma que está siendo juzgada en _mi_ tribunal, Minos.

El juez de Grifo simplemente lo ignoró para seguir hablándole a Afrodita.

-¿Te molesta ser comparado con Albafika? –preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Era un idiota que no supo darse cuenta de que peleaba contra alguien más poderoso que él…! –la voz de Afrodita fue muriendo al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por la misma persona que había causado la muerte de Albafika. Pero lo que lo perturbó más (cosa de la que ninguno de los dos jueces llegó a enterarse entonces) fue que casi simultáneamente cayó en la cuenta de que él mismo debía haber comprendido a tiempo que el Caballero de Andrómeda guardaba dentro de sí un poder muy superior al suyo, y aún así había seguido peleando contra él hasta caer muerto. No era _tan_ diferente de Albafika como había creído toda su vida.

-Cuando llegaste a mi tribunal estabas lleno de ideas tontas sobre el honor, el sacrificio y proteger a los más débiles. ¡Es bueno ver que logré enseñarte lo que es importante de verdad! –Minos rió a carcajadas. Radamanthys, por su parte, enarcó las cejas al ver que Afrodita parecía totalmente mortificado.

-Un momento, Minos. ¿Estás diciendo que te dedicaste a corromper esta alma durante los cien años que estuvo bajo tu custodia?

-Él amaba la belleza. Le enseñé a amar la belleza que existe en el poder. Así aprendió a amarme a mí –explicó Minos, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-. Oh, no pongas esa cara, mi cielo. Todo esto te parece desagradable porque no recuerdas nuestro tiempo juntos. Eso es porque tuviste que beber agua del Leteo antes de reencarnar, para olvidar tus vidas pasadas, pero ahora que estás aquí te daré agua de la fuente Mnemosine, eso te hará recordar y todo volverá a ser como antes. Estaremos juntos otros cien años…

-¡No! –Radamanthys sujetó a Afrodita por una mano para apartarlo de Minos. Minos lo sujetó de la otra mano para retenerlo-. ¡Es mi tribunal! ¡Mi juicio! ¡Mis normas! ¡Él es mío!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mío!

Dos niños peleando por un juguete. Durante un instante horrible, Afrodita pudo verse a sí mismo rompiéndose entre sus manos como si fuera de papel.

Se soltó de ambos y corrió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo ahí, volteó a mirarlos y adelantó los brazos en un gesto defensivo cuando vio que los dos jueces hacían ademán de ir tras él.

-¡No, señores! –exclamó-. ¡Déjenme en paz! Me doy por sentenciado e iré tranquilo y sin armar alboroto al lugar de tormento que me corresponde por mis pecados. No hace falta que me enseñen el camino, el espectro que me trajo aquí bien puede llevarme de vuelta.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Minos.

-¡No! –respondió Afrodita-. ¡No quiero saber nada más de ustedes dos!

-Pero… -empezó Radamanthys.

-Si no logran ponerse de acuerdo, ¿me cortarán a la mitad? -los dos jueces lo miraron sorprendidos. Afrodita sacudió la cabeza-. Voy a asumir que toda esta escena fue un teatrito que montan ustedes para que las almas de los condenados no protestemos mucho a la hora de recibir nuestro castigo. Gracias por su tiempo. Que tengan un buen día.

-No era tan sarcástico la última vez que lo vi –dijo Minos, cuando dejaron de escucharse los pasos de Afrodita alejándose por el corredor.

-No podemos partirlo a la mitad –dijo Radamanthys-, y ninguno de los dos va a ceder. Tendremos que esperar a que el Señor Hades regrese, exponerle el caso y pedirle que decida quién debe quedarse con él.

-Mi reclamo tiene precedencia sobre el tuyo.

-Tú lo corrompiste, lo hiciste retroceder en su evolución espiritual. Eso te hace indigno de conservarlo.

-Cuando beba de la fuente Mnemosine, recordará que me ama.

-Si de mí depende, únicamente beberá del Leteo para olvidar que fue alguna vez Caballero de Atenea.

Cada uno sostuvo la mirada del otro por un largo instante.

-Ya veremos lo que decide Hades al respecto –dijo Minos, antes de abandonar la sala.

Sí, el reclamo de su hermano tenía precedencia, pero las razones que Radamanthys presentaría ante Hades tendrían más peso. Sin embargo, todo dependería de qué humor estuviera el dios del Inframundo cuando le plantearan el problema.

Radamanthys todavía no lograba recuperar la serenidad cuando Zero llegó a avisarle que Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario estaban próximos a regresar, con el cadáver de Atenea.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Notas:**

El Flegetón (o Piriflegetón) y el Cocito son dos de los ríos infernales, tanto en la mitología griega como en la romana, pero donde están mejor retratados es en la "Divina Comedia" de Dante: el Flegetón está en el séptimo círculo (donde se castiga a los violentos, y es específicamente el lugar de tormento para los que usaron la violencia contra el prójimo) y el Cocito está en el noveno círculo (donde se castiga a los traidores).

El Leteo, Lete o Letea ("Olvido") es, según la versión, un río, una laguna o una fuente que se encuentra en el Hades. Toda alma que vaya a reencarnar debe primero beber de sus aguas para olvidar sus vidas pasadas. Cuando alguien muere, se le permite beber de otra fuente, Mnemosine ("Memoria") para recuperar los recuerdos de vidas anteriores mientras permanezca en el mundo espiritual.


	3. La momia de las turberas

**La momia de las turberas**

* * *

_Este fic fue escrito como parte del evento de Halloween 2010, en el cual a cada club de Saint Seiya Yaoi le correspondió un "disfraz" y todos los fanfics y fanart que participaran debían estar acordes con ese disfraz. Al Blood Roses Piscis' Fan Club le correspondió "culturas antiguas". _

_En este fic la pareja es AfroditaxMM, y la historia intenta ser un poquito de miedo (no lo logra mucho, pero que lo intenta, lo intenta)._

* * *

Anochecía el 31 de octubre y toda la Orden de Atenea celebraba una fiesta.

¿Toda la Orden? En realidad, no. Había algunos Caballeros que no estaban muy entusiasmados con el festejo y esa era la razón de que Afrodita de Piscis estuviera bajando desde el palacio (donde ya la mayoría estaba divirtiéndose) hacia las primeras Casas, en busca de los rezagados.

Era una misión que estaba cumpliendo de mala gana y que además no le correspondía.

Se suponía que los Caballeros de Oro debían turnarse para organizar esa fiesta anual en particular, y ese no era el año de Afrodita, sino el de Shura… que había acudido a él en busca de ayuda porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacerse.

Tampoco Afrodita tenía experiencia como organizador. Para el turno anterior de Piscis, su predecesor todavía vivía y él se había encargado de todo, pero a Atenea le había parecido una buena idea que le ayudara "un poco" al pobre y angustiado Shura. Como resultado, Afrodita había terminado haciendo casi todo el trabajo, porque Shura había sido completamente veraz: no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, ni cómo, ni en qué orden.

Así pues, en ese momento Afrodita estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas, sus buenos modales y su paciencia. Casi no había dormido durante la última semana y lo único que deseaba era que esa noche terminara de una buena vez y que nadie se atreviera a echar a perder la fiesta, porque entonces sin duda iba a correr sangre.

Encontró el grupo que buscaba en la Cuarta Casa y eso fue un alivio (momentáneo, tristemente) a su estrés, al menos no tendría que dar vueltas por todo el Santuario buscándolos uno por uno.

-No, lo has entendido todo mal –decía MM en ese momento-. No quité las caras, es solo que hoy no dejo que los espectros de Cáncer salgan a jugar. Las barreras entre los universos se debilitan determinados días del año y hoy es uno de esos días, no es prudente dejar fantasmas sueltos en este momento.

-Pero, entonces, ¿de dónde salieron estas máscaras? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Siempre han estado aquí, algunas son más viejas que el Santuario. Lo que pasa es que hay muchos espíritus en esta zona y, cuando están sueltos, se manifiestan a través de las máscaras. Entonces lucen bastante feos, pero en realidad son inofensivos.

-Máscara Mortal… la primera vez que cruzamos esta Casa dijiste que todas esas caras en las paredes eran tus víctimas…

-Para haber juntado tantas en los pocos años que tengo de ser el Caballero de Cáncer habría tenido que masacrar unas cuantas multitudes. Todavía no puedo creer que me creyeran ese cuento… Debí guardármelo para el Día de los Inocentes.

Afrodita paseó la mirada por la colección de máscaras que Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estudiaban con tanto interés. Era una tradición de la Cuarta Casa: siempre que un Caballero de Cáncer derrotaba a un enemigo de Atenea, conmemoraba esa victoria con una máscara, ya fuera que hubiese pertenecido al enemigo, o que el Caballero la fabricara por su cuenta. Había máscaras de todas clases cubriendo las paredes, muchas de ellas eran verdaderas piezas de museo.

-Cada una tiene su propia historia –dijo Afrodita, acercándose a ellos-. Cuando era niño, solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí, escuchando al predecesor de Máscara Mortal relatar cómo llegó al Santuario tal o cual pieza de la colección.

MM lo miró de arriba abajo con cara de disgusto y no lo saludó, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Afrodita. Lo había notado cada vez más molesto durante las últimas semanas, pero eso se estaba volviendo excesivo.

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? –preguntó MM.

-Faltan ustedes y Shura me envió a buscarlos.

Shiryu, Shun y Seiya estaban disfrazados… o al menos Afrodita tuvo la esperanza de que Shun y Shiryu estuvieran disfrazados, porque no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que no estaba seguro de si lo que llevaban puestos eran disfraces o ropa común de Japón y China. En cuanto a Seiya… ese estaba vestido de verde y tenía consigo arco y flechas.

-¿Robin Hood? –preguntó Afrodita.

-En realidad pretendía ser Guillermo Tell.

-Hum… -no, no era un buen momento para indicarle que su ropa no correspondía con la época de Guillermo Tell sino con una película de Errol Flynn y que además debería tener una ballesta en lugar del arco. Si él no sabía lo indispensable sobre Oriente como para identificar la ropa de Shun ni la de Shiryu (aparte de que Shun podría ser, tal vez, un samurái y Shiryu le hacía recordar vagamente una película de Bruce Lee), tampoco podía esperar que Seiya supiera bastante de Occidente como para ser más exacto. Era mucho con que supiera que Robin Hood y Guillermo Tell eran distintas personas.

Eso en cuanto a los disfrazados, con respecto a los otros…

-¿Ustedes no piensan disfrazarse? –les preguntó, tratando de ser diplomático.

-Yo ya lo estoy. ¿No es obvio? –MM se acomodó el corbatín-. Estoy disfrazado de caballero.

Afrodita suspiró con resignación.

-¿Te pusiste un smoking con el único propósito de hacer ese mal chiste?

-Por supuesto –MM frunció el ceño-. Shura irá como caballero de la Mesa Redonda, ¿no?

-Tal vez –respondió Afrodita con cautela, en realidad no se había molestado en averiguar cuál era el disfraz del Caballero de Capricornio, pero, conociéndolo, era probable que apareciera como Gawaine o Percival.

-Entonces, ¿él es Tristán y tú eres Isolda? ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Isolda la Rubia o Isolda la de las Blancas Manos?

Afrodita puso cara de asombro. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese loco? No podía ser que estuviera confundiendo su túnica con un vestido…

-No soy una dama del Ciclo Artúrico. ¡Se supone que soy un druida!

-¿Un druida? –dijo Shun, intrigado-. No imaginaba que vistieran completamente de blanco.

-Hum… era parte de su religión –Afrodita empezó a jugar nerviosamente con la hoz de oro que colgaba de su cinturón por medio de un cordón-. Esta no es la ropa de uso diario, sino un atuendo ceremonial, lo que usaban en las fiestas del fin del verano.

-Muy apropiado.

-La verdad es que lo escogí a último minuto. Perdí tanto tiempo ayudando a Shura a organizar la fiesta que no se me ocurrió pensar en mi disfraz hasta hoy y esto fue lo primero que encontré que me quedara. Forma parte del patrimonio de de la Casa de Piscis desde hace generaciones.

-¿Es auténtico?

-Supuestamente, sí. Los druidas adoraban los espíritus de las plantas, especialmente los de los árboles y, como la Casa de Piscis siempre ha estado ligada a las plantas, a alguno de mis predecesores debe haberle interesado la cultura celta lo suficiente como para coleccionar algunas vestiduras y objetos diversos.

-Sí, qué bonito –gruñó MM, que ya no se molestaba en disimular su disgusto.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Cisne? –preguntó Afrodita, a quien MM ya estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

-Participar en el Halloween va en contra de mi religión.

Afrodita se sintió aturdido por un momento y luego le dirigió una mirada de franco desconcierto.

-No… no vamos a pedirte que comas carne sacrificada a los ídolos o algo así, Hyoga –dijo, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en hablar con calma-. Solamente estamos celebrando el año nuevo celta.

Hyoga enarcó una ceja.

-¿No se supone que es una fiesta en la que se rinde culto a los espíritus de los muertos y a los demonios?

-Cielos, no. Las almas de los antepasados pueden llegar de visita y los demonios andan más sueltos que de costumbre, pero no se les rinde culto ni a unos ni a otros. Es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo vital, un momento para estar con la familia y los amigos, recordar a los que amábamos y ya partieron, y también para tener presente las tradiciones de cada familia.

-¿Y cómo es que la Orden de la diosa _griega_ Atenea festeja el año nuevo de los celtas?

-También festejamos el año nuevo persa… -Afrodita suspiró, ya era tarde como para tener que darles una lección de historia a los más jóvenes de la Orden-. Creo que no tardaremos en incluir el año nuevo japonés, porque ya hace dos siglos que celebramos el año nuevo chino. Esto empezó como una muestra de respeto hacia miembros de la Orden provenientes de fuera de Grecia. En la mayoría de los casos, se trata de celebraciones privadas porque solo tienen sentido para una o dos personas… no nos verás a todos participando del Ramadán, por ejemplo, y los que celebran Hannuka prefieren hacerlo a puerta cerrada…

-¿Qué hay de la Navidad?

-Pues, me figuro que podrás ir con Kamus, Shura y Aldebarán a la Misa del Gallo en Atenas, pero a cambio tendrás que tolerar que Máscara de Muerte, aquí presente, celebre la fiesta del Sol Invicto justo en la misma fecha en que ustedes recuerdan el nacimiento de su Redentor.

-Libertad de culto dentro de un culto pagano, quién lo dijera –Hyoga sonrió, divertido-. Entiendo eso, pero en las últimas semanas todos han estado actuando como si la participación en el Halloween fuera obligatoria.

-No, no lo es. Lo que pasa es que esta fiesta fue la primera ajena al culto de Atenea que se aceptó en la Orden, y suele ser más divertida que las Panateneas o, mejor dicho, menos formal y solemne. No la llamamos "Halloween" porque empezamos a celebrarla antes de que el cristianismo instituyera el Día de Todos los Santos. Es la Fiesta del Fin del Verano, o Samheim.

Hyoga enarcó las cejas. El Caballero de Piscis lucía realmente preocupado.

-¿Es muy importante que asista?

-No es indispensable, sobre todo si te resulta ofensiva. Es solo que he invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en organizarla y estoy algo ofuscado.

-Sí, mucho esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no es tu turno, pero todo sea por complacer a Shura, ¿no? –dijo MM.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Te has dedicado al asunto de la fiesta en cuerpo y alma –MM se encogió de hombros-. Tu queridísimo Shura debe estar muy contento contigo.

Afrodita lo contemplaba boquiabierto. Imposible. Aquella furia apenas controlada en cada palabra llena de sarcasmo… ¿celos?

-Angello… ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? –preguntó con suavidad.

-Tú tenías cinco años y yo, seis.

-Ya casi dieciocho años, entonces…

-De hecho, Dita, es justo hoy a las 11:00pm que se cumplen los dieciocho años.

Afrodita sintió la repentina urgencia de darse una palmada en la frente, pero en ese momento ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentarlo.

-¿Nuestra amistad llega hoy a la mayoría de edad? –lo había olvidado por completo-. Si sobrevivo a esta noche, mañana hornearé un pastel y lo festejaremos en mi jardín con un buen café, a eso de las 4:00pm. ¿Te parece?

-Mañana ya será primero de noviembre y _tú_ estás pasando _nuestro_ aniversario con Shura.

-¿Y en serio crees que lo hago por mi gusto? ¡Hace dos meses que estamos trabajando como burros…

-Cada quien trabaja como puede.

-…y sería capaz de jurarte ante Atenea que ya estoy harto de tener que soportarlo a diario y escuchar sus quejas!

-…¿En serio?

-Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera que valoro eso tan poco como para que dos meses de trabajo horrible y estresante impuesto por Atenea en persona puedan cambiarlo?

-Creí que te llevabas bien con Shura.

-Hasta que empezamos a organizar la fiesta, sí. Ahora los dos estamos rezando para que se acabe esto. Hasta acordamos hace quince días que no nos dirigiremos la palabra entre mañana y el 31 de diciembre. Estamos hartos de nuestra mutua "encantadora" presencia y "gentil" disposición.

-…¿En serio?

-En serio. Apiádate de mí, ¿quieres? Ya no doy más –Afrodita se encaminó hacia la puerta-. De acuerdo, hice lo que pude para que toda la Orden participara del festejo. Los que quieran llegar a la fiesta serán bienvenidos y a los que no, no se les guardará rencor… al menos no demasiado. Angello, espero que logres honrar ese disfraz tuyo aunque sea durante diez segundos antes de la media noche.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es la fiesta del fin del verano, bobo. Las fronteras de los mundos se debilitan esta noche y habrá siempre por lo menos un instante en el que _serás_ aquello de lo que estés disfrazado.

-Entonces, si te pido tres deseos a media noche, ¿me los concederás?

-Soy un druida celta, no un genio árabe. Pero pídemelos de todos modos, tal vez logres hacerme reír un rato.

Unos instantes después de que Afrodita se marchara, MM advirtió que los cuatro Caballeros de Bronce estaban mirándolo con tanta atención como cuando estaban mirando las máscaras un rato antes. ¿Se había puesto en evidencia delante de los mocosos? Menos mal que Afrodita estaba demasiado estresado como para darle importancia a una escenita de celos.

-Iré a buscar el resto de mi disfraz. No toquen nada –murmuró y marchó a su habitación. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que alguno de esos listillos tuviera la ocurrencia de comentarle algo.

-Entonces, ¿vas a asistir a la fiesta? –le preguntó Shun a Hyoga.

-Supongo que puedo estar ahí un rato –Hyoga sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Nunca imaginé que un día acabaría sintiendo pena por Afrodita de Piscis. Entre Shura y _Angello_ van a volverlo loco.

-No creo que sea bueno para la salud llamar a Máscara Mortal por su nombre –Shun apenas podía contener la risa-. Creo que Afrodita no se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo… En fin, será mejor que te disfracemos de algo.

-No creo que…

-¡Al menos deberías usar una máscara! –decidió Seiya-. Seguramente Cáncerpuede prestarte una de estas.

-¡No toques eso, Seiya! ¿No escuchaste cuando dijo que algunas son más antiguas que el Santuario? –exclamó Shiryu.

-Oh, vamos, mira esta, es de cuero, no va a romperse o algo así…

-No deberías…

Demasiado tarde. Seiya ya había quitado de la pared la máscara que, curiosamente, no estaba sujeta como las demás, sino clavada al muro por medio de una pequeña estaca de abedul.

En su habitación, MM estaba terminando de abrocharse la capa que completaba su disfraz. En realidad, con esa ropa lo mismo habría podido ser Drácula que Mandrake el Mago, pero el enojo acumulado durante casi dos meses lo había impulsado a decir tonterías. "Disfrazado de caballero", ¿de dónde había sacado una idea tan ridícula?

Si no tenía más cuidado, acabaría resultándole obvio a todo el mundo lo que sentía por Afrodita.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo, por qué o cuándo se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero sí recordaba cuándo comprendió eso: el día en que cumplían diez años de haberse conocido.

Era un pésimo momento para el romance, con Arles luchando por imponer su voluntad a una Orden inestable y llena de conflictos. Por si eso no bastara, la adolescencia no había sido sencilla para ninguno de los dos y en ese entonces MM consideró que era mejor no decirle nada a Afrodita, porque solo conseguiría añadir más peso a la carga de angustias que ya arrastraban ambos.

Durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas se arrepintió sinceramente de haber callado, pero al regresar del Hades junto con el resto de los Caballeros Dorados y con el perdón de la diosa, había continuado guardando silencio.

Libre ya de las intrigas y los conflictos que habían oscurecido su vida entera, Afrodita se reveló (para sorpresa de al menos nueve Caballeros de Oro, los diez de Bronce y las Amazonas) como una persona alegre y sociable. No tardó en hacer amistad con todos, a diferencia de MM, que se volvía más huraño a medida que Afrodita se volvía más amigable.

Estaba resignado (al menos eso creía la mayor parte del tiempo), tenía la certeza de que Afrodita no tardaría mucho más en encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse perdidamente, sin duda alguien igual de alegre.

Él estaría contento por ellos (o fingiría estarlo) y les desearía lo mejor. Seguiría guardando su secreto y no molestaría nunca a Afrodita con algo tan trivial como confesarle que lo amaba. Podían ser mejores amigos, pero pedirle a alguien tan risueño y gentil que se atara para siempre al tosco y malhumorado Caballero de Cáncer era demasiado soñar.

No, él se quedaría callado y sería su mejor amigo mientras Afrodita lo tolerara. Al principio de aquellos dos meses de planear la fiesta, hasta había ponderado que sería capaz de dar su aprobación a Shura si Afrodita lo encontraba atractivo…

Pero el 31 de octubre era sagrado.

Nunca había sido para ellos Halloween, ni Samheim, ni el Día de Muertos. Era su aniversario y siempre lo pasaban juntos, a menos que se atravesara una guerra… hasta ese año, cuando se atravesaron Shura y su dichosa fiesta.

Un grito de alarma a cuatro voces lo hizo salir a toda prisa hacia donde había dejado a los cuatro de Bronce, para encontrarse con un espectáculo realmente inusual.

-¿Qué diablos…?

Una criatura extraña había aparecido de repente en su Casa. Parecía un hombre que hubiera estado sumergido en lodo durante mucho tiempo (siglos quizá) y se hubiera vuelto del color del lodo… o una figura humana hecha completamente de cuero.

Los ojos negros y opacos de aquel ser se fijaron en él y una sonrisa lenta encontró la manera de aparecer en aquella cara que debería haber sido tan dura y rígida como la madera antigua.

-El Caballero de Cáncer… -dijo, con una voz que parecía salir de un pozo profundo.

-Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Qué diantres eres tú?

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Fearn, siervo de Essus, Señor del Bosque Sangriento.

Los ojos de MM se abrieron un poco más, con sorpresa, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a la pared en la que faltaba una máscara.

-Oh, no… -murmuró.

-Oh, sí… -replicó la criatura-. ¿Te divertiste mucho al humillarme en mi derrota, siervo de Atenea? ¡En lugar de darme la sepultura honrosa que merecía, me trataste como un sacrificio a Tutatis! ¡Arrojaste mi cuerpo a un pantano! ¡Mírame! ¡Me convertiste en una momia de las turberas!

-Eh… hay un ligerísimo error en lo que estás diciendo. Yo no…

-¡Silencio, Caballero de Cáncer! Estoy libre de la prisión de las paredes de tu residencia y me vengaré de lo que me hiciste.

-¿Sí? Bueno… -MM asumió su posición de defensa-. Estoy listo. Dame tu mejor golpe.

-Ah, no. No lo tendrás tan fácil.

La momia se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, miró a los Caballeros de Bronce y luego concentró otra vez su atención en MM.

-Cuando liberaste a tus compañeros del Árbol de los Sacrificios, te hice una promesa y hoy voy a cumplirla: me vengaré destruyendo lo que más amas.

Dicho eso, se trasformó en lodo, que escurrió por las junturas del piso y desapareció.

Los cuatro Caballeros se quedaron atónitos, contemplando el suelo.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Seiya.

-¿Quién fue el chistoso que quitó de su lugar la máscara de cuero? –replicó MM.

-E-eso podemos discutirlo luego. Tenemos una emergencia, ¿no?

-Hn. Ni piensen que lo voy a olvidar… En fin, Fearn era un brujo, creo. O más bien una especie de druida al servicio de Essus, un dios celta. Cuando él y los suyos intentaron asesinar a la reencarnación de turno de Atenea, fue derrotado. Fin de la historia.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Pues… en la cuarta o quinta generación, creo. Por ahí del siglo V a. C.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esa cosa tiene _más _de 2.000 años?

-Se conserva bien para su edad, ¿no?

-Te confundió con otro Caballero de Cáncer –dijo Shun.

-Eso parece.

-¿Alguna idea de qué era lo que amaba más?

-¿Estás de broma, enano? ¡Tenemos mucho con que medio recuerde quién es esa momia! Entre tantas generaciones, ¿cómo voy a saber qué era lo más valioso para cada uno de mis predecesores?

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás cuanto antes –sentenció Seiya al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida-. ¿Qué tal que lo más valioso para él fuera Atenea?

-¡Lo dudo _mucho_! –respondió MM, pero lo siguió igualmente.

Subían a buen paso hacia el palacio, manteniéndose alertas por cualquier indicio, por pequeño que fuera, que sirviera para señalar a dónde se había ido el nuevo enemigo, pero todo parecía en calma, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-¿Qué es una momia de las turberas? –preguntó Shun de repente-. No se parecía a ninguna momia que haya visto antes.

MM hizo una mueca.

-No tiene nada que ver con las momias egipcias, ni con las momias peruanas… es algo que puedes encontrar en el norte de Europa. En la Edad del Hierro se hacía sacrificios humanos a algunos dioses celtas; la víctima era estrangulada, apuñalada, degollada… o todas las anteriores, y se le arrojaba a una especie de pantano que se conoce como "turbera": un humedal lleno de materia vegetal llamada "turba". Con el paso de los años la turba se va depositando en el fondo convertida en un lodo negro y espeso, su propio peso la comprime y, si le das el tiempo suficiente, se convierte en carbón vegetal… el caso es que el agua de esas turberas contiene cantidad de ácido tánico, liberado por la descomposición de la materia vegetal, eso hace que los cadáveres se curtan como si fueran cuero y contribuye a preservarlos. Se han encontrado momias de este tipo que conservan todo su cabello y sus vestiduras, e incluso ha sido posible analizar el contenido de sus estómagos.

-Pero esta momia… -empezó Hyoga.

-Es el resultado de no sepultar a alguien con los ritos correctos. Mira, niño, no se sabe mucho sobre las religiones celtas porque los druidas no escribían sino que transmitían todo su conocimiento de memoria, y los romanos los exterminaron. Lo que puedo contarte sobre esto es, a partes iguales, datos aportados por sus enemigos (y, por lo tanto, poco confiables), lo que pueden deducir los arqueólogos y un buen montón de especulaciones al respecto, pero si los celtas hacían sacrificios humanos a sus dioses, bien cabe la posibilidad de que fueran sacrificios voluntarios. Es más, Pomponio Mela escribió, por ahí del año 44 d. C., que los druidas se conformaban con sacarle unas gotas de sangre a los devotos que se ofrecían para ello, luego de que el emperador Claudio proscribiera los sacrificios humanos. ¿Hasta aquí, vamos bien?

-…Sí.

-Bien. Así se cree que era el culto de la mayoría de los dioses celtas. Pero resulta que había dioses a los que no se les hacía sacrificios que involucraran las turberas. Casi no se sabe nada del dios Essus, excepto que se le representaba como un leñador cortando en pedazos con su hacha un cuerpo humano colgado de un árbol, cabeza abajo, y los estudiosos creen que su culto era particularmente sanguinario, y que no solo involucraba víctimas voluntarias, sino también prisioneros de guerra.

-Ugh.

-Ajá. El Árbol de los Sacrificios y el Bosque Sangriento que mencionó Fearn se citan en la Casa de Cáncer como parte de la historia de esa máscara en particular. Cuando los Caballeros de esa época llegaron al bosque en cuestión, encontraron muchos cadáveres despedazados colgando de los árboles. Y en el centro del bosque había un árbol más sagrado que los otros, donde se realizaba el destace que las víctimas más importantes –MM hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por la frente con gesto preocupado-. Unos cuantos caballeros estuvieron cerca de participar en el ritual, de la peor manera posible, pero Lisandro de Cáncer y… ¿cuál era?... Adrasto de Sagitario lograron detener a Fearn y sus seguidores, la máscara que usaba Fearn se convirtió en una pieza más de la colección de la Cuarta Casa y eso fue todo… o casi todo. Por lo visto, cometieron un error al disponer del cuerpo.

-Debieron cremarlo o enterrarlo, ¿no? –dijo Hyoga.

-Jeh. Piénsalo un poco. Cualquier guerrero que se precie sabe que, luego de dar muerte a un enemigo, debe asegurarse de aplacar su alma, o correr el riesgo de que ésta regrese a darle un buen susto. Pues resulta que el culto del dios Essus era contrario a los cultos que implicaban enviar sacrificios a las turberas, el fuego o la tierra. Para ellos, el más alto honor era ser desmembrados entre cielo y tierra, o sea, colgarlos de un árbol y destazarlos… el haber sido sumergido en la turbera, como se hacía con los homenajes a los dioses pacíficos de la Tierra y la Vida, debe haber sido el colmo de los insultos para Fearn. Su alma no encontró paz y ahora está buscando venganza, cortesía del idiota que haya quitado la máscara de su sitio.

Para cuando llegaron al palacio (y a la fiesta) reinaba un profundo silencio. La momia había llegado ahí antes que ellos.

Estaba de pie en el centro del salón, observándolos con una sonrisa de triunfo. Su mano izquierda reposaba sobre la cabeza de Afrodita, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, completamente inexpresivo, como si se encontrara en un trance.

-Bienvenido, Caballero de Cáncer. Llegas a tiempo de verme destruir lo que más amas en este mundo.

-Oh, vamos, ¿es broma? –exclamó MM-. ¿Dita? Estás muy, pero muy equivocado, viejo…

-Para nada, sé perfectamente quién es la persona más importante en tu vida, …_Angello_ de Cáncer.

La sonrisa burlona de MM se desvaneció.

-Sabes mi nombre.

-Por supuesto.

-Creímos que me habías confundido con Lisandro de Cáncer.

-Eso te dejé creer. De otro modo, habría arruinado la sorpresa –la mano con textura y apariencia de cuero curtido acarició el cabello de Afrodita como si se tratara de una mascota y luego rozó un momento su mejilla para volver a la posición inicial-. Desde que Lisandro puso su trofeo en la pared de la Cuarta Casa, me dediqué a esperar el momento de mi liberación. Te he observado con suma atención desde que eras niño, Angello, a ti y a tu mejor amigo, la persona más valiosa para ti…

-Bah, insisto en que estás equivocado. Afrodita no…

-Pues, si no es valioso para ti, no te importará lo que le suceda, ¿verdad?

MM apretó los labios. Si Fearn realmente los había espiado desde niños, debía estar perfectamente enterado de lo unidos que eran, no le serviría de mucho negarlo.

-Está bien. Tienes ahí a mi amigo. Más te vale que lo dejes ir ahora mismo.

-¿Justo cuando estoy empezando a divertirme? Creo que no.

Con un susurro ininteligible para los demás, Fearn le ordenó a Afrodita que pusiera en pie.

-Atenea, tu druida me pertenece ahora.

-Afrodita no es un druida.

-Tal vez no en cualquier otro momento del año, pero esta es la noche del fin del verano, cuando lo real y lo imaginario son la misma cosa… ¿Pero, para qué gastar palabras? Que sea este muchacho, nombrado en honor de una diosa de la fertilidad, quien te demuestre el poder de dioses más antiguos que tú. Invoca al Árbol de los Sacrificios, Afrodita.

El suelo empezó a estremecerse, el piso de mármol se resquebrajó y decenas de rosales brotaron a través de las grietas.

No era rosas sangrientas ni rosas demonio ni rosas piraña. No se parecían a nada que hubiera crecido alguna vez en el jardín de la Casa de Piscis. Los tallos eran completamente negros, lo mismo que las hojas; las espinas (demasiado grandes, demasiado curvas, demasiado afiladas) no guardaban proporción con el grosor de los tallos; las rosas… las rosas eran amarillas, con un reflejo metálico que la naturaleza jamás había puesto en una planta, pero además chorreaba de ellas un líquido rojo que (muy probablemente) era savia o néctar (o al menos eso deseó MM con todas sus fuerzas), solo que en ese momento se parecía _demasiado_ a la sangre.

Las cosas no terminaron ahí: los rosales se enroscaron unos con otros y siguieron creciendo más allá de lo que es saludable en un arbusto, hasta que aquello adquirió la forma de un árbol.

-Es decepcionante que el joven druida no sea capaz de invocar un roble verdadero, pero esta aproximación le ha quedado bastante artística, ¿no te parece, diosa de la Sabiduría? –comentó Fearn, burlón.

-Si no fuera por el color de las hojas, el estilo de las espinas y ese goteo constante, diría que es bellísimo –respondió Saori, imperturbable-. ¿Se puede saber quién eres y por qué agredes así a uno de mis Caballeros?

-Alguna vez fui un humilde servidor de Essus, hasta que tus Caballeros acabaron conmigo y con mis seguidores. Hoy estoy aquí para tomar justa retribución… Ah, no, Atenea, mi reclamo no es contra ti ni contra toda tu Orden. Fui derrotado y acepté mi derrota.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi reclamo es por la indignidad que sufrí después de muerto. Quiero la vida del Caballero de Cáncer a cambio de mi sufrimiento, ya que él es el heredero de quien me humilló.

-Es a mi Caballero de Piscis a quien estás lastimando –señaló Saori.

-Concédeme la sangre del Caballero de Cáncer y lo dejaré ir…

-¿En serio? –dijo MM.

-…una vez que el joven druida lo haya ejecutado con sus propias manos.

-Ah, no –MM empezó a acercarse a Fearn-. Afrodita no me perdonará nunca si le mancho la ropa con mi sangre. Si es tan necesario ejecutarme, ¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

Varios tallos de la maraña de rosales se lanzaron hacia MM a la velocidad de un latigazo y se enroscaron en su tobillo derecho; un instante después, el Caballero de Cáncer estaba colgando cabeza abajo de una rama del "árbol".

-En realidad es muy sencillo, mi apreciado muchacho –le dijo Fearn, con una sonrisa escalofriante-, eres muy capaz de morir alegremente por tu adorado "Dita", y lo que me interesa es proporcionarte una larga agonía. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentirá Afrodita cuando lo deje en libertad y te encuentre muerto? ¿Cuando sepa que él mismo te mató y bebió tu sangre? Eso lo destruirá por completo y yo habré completado entonces mi venganza.

MM empezó a insultarlo en italiano, pero solo logró hacer reír a Fearn, que le dio un empujón leve (de modo que MM quedó ahí, balanceándose y sintiéndose más ridículo que en peligro), y se volvió hacia Saori.

-Ordena a tus otros servidores que no intervengan. Quien intente interrumpir esto correrá la misma suerte que el Caballero de Cáncer.

Saori decidió no darle la satisfacción de ver lo angustiada que estaba y se concentró en buscar una solución. Essus y Fearn eran nombres celtas… ¿qué sabía sobre el culto de los dioses celtas…?

Fear acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Afrodita (lo que provocó otra andanada de groserías en italiano por parte de MM) y le habló con un tono que era casi paternal.

-El Maestro de tu mejor amigo era un gran narrador y tú amabas sus historias. Te recuerdo sentado junto a Angello, escuchando, con los ojos brillantes, pendiente de cada palabra. Sé que guardaste en tu corazón todas esas historias… ¿Recuerdas el asombro y el miedo que sentiste cuando les contó sobre mi máscara? Les explicó hasta el último detalle del ceremonial que se seguía en el Bosque Sangriento. Toma esa hoz, Afrodita de Piscis, y convierte a tu amigo en una víctima que complazca a Essus.

Afrodita desató la hoz con movimientos pausados, besó la hoja y se aproximó a MM.

-¡Dita! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que luchar contra él!

Fearn rió a carcajadas.

-¿Ahora le dirás que lo amas y le rogarás que se libere de mi control en nombre de ese amor? No funcionará. Vas a morir, Caballero de Cáncer, como debió haber muerto tu predecesor.

MM lo miró estupefacto. Probablemente tenía razón, y tratar de hablar con Afrodita no era la solución más adecuada a su próximo destace. Encontró la manera de balancearse con fuerza, aunque eso le costó que las espinas del rosal se le clavaran todavía más en la pierna y, cuando Afrodita estuvo a una distancia conveniente, le dio un puñetazo en la muñeca, con lo que la hoz salió por los aires y cayó tintineando a los pies de Saori.

-¿Empeñado en hacerlo difícil? –Fearn le obsequió otra de esas sonrisas aterradoras-. Como desees, Caballero de Cáncer. Afrodita, tu amigo ha elegido morir de una forma todavía más lenta. Usa tus rosas.

-¡No, Dita…! –gimió MM cuando sintió una de las manos de Afrodita sujetarlo por el cuello. En su otra mano acababan de aparecer tres más de aquellas rosas extrañas, cuyos tallos se entrelazaron para convertirse en algo así como una burla de un puñal, erizado de espinas… iba a tardar muchísimo cortándolo en pedazos con semejante herramienta.

Saori recogió la hoz, sacó una flecha del carcaj de Seiya y usó la hoz para quitarle la punta de acero y afilar rápidamente el astil.

-Usa esto –dijo, mientras le devolvía la flecha a Seiya-. Es madera de abedul, si logras clavársela a esa momia, lo detendrás.

Seiya examinó la flecha con aire de duda. La modificación alteraba el largo del proyectil y probablemente afectaría también su trayectoria. No sería sencillo acertar el blanco.

Fearn advirtió lo que planeaban y llamó a Afrodita con un grito. MM supo de inmediato lo que pensaba hacer: usar al Caballero de Piscis como escudo, él conocía perfectamente cuán veloz podía ser Afrodita y no le cupo la menor duda de que podría colocarse entre Fearn y la flecha una fracción de segundo antes de que ésta llegara a su blanco. Así pues, no perdió tiempo: al momento en que Afrodita daba media vuelta para obedecer la orden, lo agarró por el cabello y tiró con fuerza.

La brusca maniobra, además de derribar a Afrodita, consiguió reventar las ramas que sujetaban su pierna. Afrodita estaba empezando a incorporarse cuando MM cayó sobre él. Cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, Afrodita sin duda iba a matarlo. Un golpe en la mano, un tirón a su cabello (por todos los dioses, desde los cinco años había dejado claro para el resto de los aprendices que quien tocara su cabello lo hacía bajo riesgo de muerte lenta y dolorosa), un azotón contra el suelo y ahora 82kg de Caballero de Cáncer cayendo sobre él sin previo aviso… y todo eso delante de medio mundo. Sí, MM podía darse por muerto.

Se levantó un poco sobre codos y rodillas para permitirle respirar sin darle oportunidad de moverse para seguir obedeciendo a Fearn, y miró hacia el "árbol".

El Caballero de Pegaso tenía buenos reflejos, no quedaba más que reconocerlo: había aprovechado a las mil maravillas la caída de los dos rehenes, porque cuando la mirada de MM se encontró con la de Fearn, éste tenía la flecha clavada en la frente.

-Maldito… -murmuró Fearn-. Malditos todos…

El cuerpo de la momia se disolvió en un charco de lodo y turba, en cuyo centro quedó la máscara, ensartada en la flecha.

-Buen tiro –dijo Aioros, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Seiya.

-…Yo estaba apuntado al corazón.

-Oh.

MM aspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, teniendo el buen cuidado de ayudar a Afrodita al mismo tiempo.

Cuando devolviera la máscara a su lugar en la pared… MM interrumpió ese pensamiento antes de que terminara de formarse. No iba a colocar de nuevo _esa_ máscara en su Casa; eso había sido una equivocación de su antecesor, un simple error cometido por ignorancia, pero él estaba mejor informado y no tendría excusa si algo así ocurría de nuevo.

Lo primero que hace un guerrero responsable luego de dar muerte a un enemigo es aplacar su espíritu. Y eso debía hacerse con los ritos correctos, no solo por respeto al enemigo, sino también por la prudencia más elemental.

Así pues, tan pronto como pudiera serenarse un poco, buscaría un árbol apropiado (un roble sería lo mejor, sin duda) y colgaría la máscara de una de sus ramas. Quedaría entre cielo y tierra hasta que el tiempo y los elementos la desintegraran, como complacía a Essus y como (seguramente) sería del agrado de Fearn.

Por lo pronto, se limitó a abrazar a Afrodita, aunque el resto de la Orden estuviera ahí, mirándolos. Eso había estado _demasiado_ cerca.

-…¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Afrodita, con un tono de voz que sonaba completamente intrigado.

MM evaluó rápidamente la situación. Estaban de pie en el centro del salón, muy juntos, las manos de Afrodita reposaban en sus hombros y las suyas rodeaban al Caballero de Piscis. Alguien que acabara de llegar podría creer (equivocadamente, claro) que recién terminaban de bailar una pieza lenta.

Pudo observar una que otra sonrisa indecisa a su alrededor, y volvió a concentrar su atención en Afrodita, que parecía sinceramente confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Francamente? Lo último que recuerdo es a Milo tratando de apostar con Kamus sobre si Hyoga vendrá o no a la fiesta. Luego de eso se apagaron las luces, o me "apagaron las luces" a mí. Me duele la cabeza.

Buscó desesperadamente una respuesta, de preferencia una que no involucrara (todavía) explicarle lo cerca que había estado de matarlo y, mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera coordinarse con la realidad y con su boca, se encontró diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Estábamos bailando.

-¿Tú, que siempre has dicho que tengo la agilidad de una momia, bailando conmigo? ¿Qué bailábamos? ¿Un vals? No seas ridículo.

-Dijiste que era tu canción favorita.

Afrodita se veía todavía más desconcertado que al principio.

-¿Mi… canción…?

-"Un millón de rosas", ¿no?

-Esa no es mi…

-Y me prometiste un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Y que pasarías la noche conmigo.

-¿Es broma…?

La incredulidad de Afrodita lo hirió más de lo que había imaginado posible.

-Es más, prometiste amarme el resto de la vida -ahora Afrodita lo miraba como si creyera que se había vuelto loco. El lado más cínico de MM salió a flote con eso, mientras las risas de la maldita momia seguían resonando en su mente-. Bueno, esos fueron los tres deseos que te dije que te pediría a media noche. Tal vez "toda la vida" sea demasiado, pero al menos podrías darme el beso, ¿no crees?

-¡Eres insoportable, Angello! ¡¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo tan importante para mí…? –exclamó Afrodita, al tiempo que se apartaba de él con brusquedad… para quedar frente al "árbol".

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios.

-Eh… No es tan grave como parece, Dita, son solo unos cuantos rosales.

Que chorreaban sangre, estaban jugando a ser un árbol y habían brotado en el centro del salón… para lo cual tuvieron que destrozar el piso (y, probablemente, también una parte de los cimientos de esa área del palacio). Sí, nada grave.

Afrodita se cubrió la boca con las manos y salió corriendo.

MM suspiró antes de dirigirle a Saori una sonrisa propia de alguien que se siente más que medianamente patético.

-Con su permiso, Alteza, iré a asegurarme que no le ocurra nada malo.

-Adelante.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando Saori lo llamó.

-¡Angello!

MM se encogió un poco. Si todavía quedaba alguien en la Orden que no supiera su verdadero nombre, acababa de enterarse.

-¿Alteza?

-Dile que está relevado de sus deberes hasta nueva orden. El pobre necesita un descanso después del trabajo que ha tenido últimamente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Procura no dejarlo solo.

-Como usted mande.

Siguió a Afrodita, cojeando un poco y maldiciendo en silencio las espinas que tenía clavadas en la pierna.

Sabía exactamente en dónde encontrarlo: en el jardín. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y respirando lenta y profundamente, tratando de serenarse.

-Afrodita…

-¿Era Fearn? ¿En serio? ¿El druida maligno del que nos contó tu Maestro cuando teníamos como nueve años?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Afrodita extendió los brazos, señalando las plantas que los rodeaban.

-Se fundió por un rato con la tierra, lastimó mis rosales y usó su conexión conmigo para llegar hasta mí. Fue por eso que pudo dominarme tan completamente en tan poco tiempo.

-Uh… ¿Las rosas te dijeron eso?

-Sí, sabes que hablo con ellas todo el tiempo.

-No sabía que te contestaran.

-Solo los locos hablan solos.

Entonces, ¿era así como Afrodita resultaba ser casi siempre el primero en enterarse de todos los chismes?

Afrodita aspiró de nuevo, retuvo el aire unos instantes y lo soltó despacio.

-Angello, voy a hacer algo que quizá resulte poco tranquilizador, procura no asustarte.

-¿De qué…?

El suelo tembló de nuevo. MM procuró mantener el equilibrio sin dejar de mirar, preocupado, a Afrodita, que parecía estar concentrado en algo que le resultaba difícil.

Frente a ellos brotó de nuevo una maraña de rosales deformes con la figura de un árbol… ¿o eran las mismas plantas?

-Eh… ¿Para qué quieres dos de esas cosas? –preguntó MM.

-Es una sola, acabo de traerla aquí desde el palacio.

-Uh…

-Están asustadas. Aioria estaba preguntándole a Atenea si sería conveniente cortarlas y quemarlas. Nadie le hace algo así a mis niñas y vive para contarlo… pero no estoy de ánimo como para matar a Aioria, así que mejor las traje aquí.

Y tenía que haber sido a costa de un gran esfuerzo.

-Me parece excelente. Ahora, ¿qué tal si…? Uh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Afrodita parecía estar concentrándose de nuevo para otra tarea difícil.

-No puedo dejar que se queden así, están sufriendo -explicó.

Luego de unos instantes angustiosos, el árbol de rosales empezó a destejerse.

Poco a poco, las distintas plantas se separaron. Unos con suavidad (los más tiernos) y otros con chasquidos escalofriantes que recordaban huesos rompiéndose (la mayoría), los tallos adquirieron formas y posiciones más naturales. Las espinas desproporcionadas cayeron con un ruido de cristales rotos y todos los pétalos y hojas cayeron también, silenciosamente.

Pudo ver que Afrodita se tambaleaba y se apresuró a sostenerlo. Al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, Afrodita dejó de luchar por mantenerse en pie y dejó que él se encargara de impedir que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. MM calculó que soltarlo en ese momento y permitir que se golpeara por segunda vez sería demasiado y, tras considerarlo unos instantes, se sentó cuidadosamente en el suelo, dejando que lo usara como respaldo.

Afrodita apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de MM y suspiró, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

MM contempló los rosales deshojados, ¿estarían muertos? La respiración de Afrodita era normal, tranquila, y no daba señales de tener prisa por abrir los ojos de nuevo, por lo que MM asumió que se había quedado dormido por la fatiga. Luchó consigo mismo por un rato, acabó por caer en la tentación y besó con suavidad su frente. Total, nunca se enteraría de eso…

-Entonces, ¿soy lo más importante para ti?

MM se congeló. ¡Estaba despierto!

-¿Es… estás bien?

-Cansado, un poco dolorido, sobreviviré.

-Me alegro. Escucha, Dita…

-Mis rosas dicen que lo de los tres deseos lo dijiste en serio.

¡Chismosas!

-¿Fue en serio, Angello?

No quedaba más remedio que enfrentarlo.

-Dita, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

-Tú tenías seis años y yo, cinco.

-Dieciocho años, entonces. Hemos sido mejores amigos prácticamente toda la vida y… no quiero correr el riesgo de echar a perder eso. Somos demasiado diferentes y no puedo dejar de pensar que, si cometiera la torpeza de decirte cualquier cosa sobre mis sentimientos, tarde o temprano meteré la pata y entonces me quedaré sin tu amor y sin tu amistad. No podría soportarlo y…

-Angello…

-¿Sí?

-Hazte un favor: deja de pensar _tanto_ y bésame.

En medio de toda esa locura, aquello sonaba como un buen consejo.

-Como gustes.

Afrodita abrió los ojos al escucharlo, evidentemente sorprendido.

¿Así que no esperaba que fuera a tomarlo en serio? MM se encogió de hombros y procedió a besarlo, convencido de que Afrodita se espantaría, lo apartaría con brusquedad (y unos cuantos gritos) y todo volvería a quedar como antes.

Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Fue un beso suave, tranquilo, sin pretensiones y (para sorpresa de MM), Afrodita pareció disfrutarlo.

Tuvo que interrumpirlo para mirar a Afrodita y comprobar si era cierto o se trataba solo de su imaginación. Debía ser la verdad, porque (por inverosímil que resultara), Afrodita le estaba sonriendo.

-No tengo idea de cómo ni cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti –dijo Afrodita, con los ojos entrecerrados y tono soñador-, pero me parece que fue hace como ocho años que empecé a darme cuenta.

MM tragó saliva con dificultad. No era posible, no lo era…

Entonces empezó a escuchar una serie de voces tenues que parecían venir… ¿de las rosas? Eran voces que no hablaban en ningún idioma que MM conociera, pero le resultaba perfectamente claro el mensaje: "¡Ya era hora!".

-Dita… estoy oyendo voces…

-Estás oyendo las rosas.

-¡¿Qué?

-Estuviste así de cerca de ser sacrificado a un dios de las plantas, y estabas dispuesto a morir por mí… ¡Ni siquiera intentes negarlo! Las rosas son testigos de que te pusiste al alcance de Fearn a propósito –Afrodita sonrió levemente-. Estuviste suspendido entre cielo y tierra, como Odín cuando quiso obtener la sabiduría, y lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad. Parece ser que le caíste en gracia a Essus y decidió concederte un don.

-Y tú… ¿cómo hiciste para empezar a oírlas?

-Siempre he podido. Nací con el don, por eso me seleccionaron para ser Caballero de Piscis. De otro modo, me habría correspondido entrenar por una armadura de Plata o Bronce. Ahora, en cuanto a tus tres deseos…

-Eh… eso…

-Concedido el primero. El tercero hace años que puedes darlo por hecho. El segundo es el que me da problemas.

-…¿Por qué?

-Porque ya casi son las doce y entonces lo que voy a pasar contigo sería la madrugada, no la noche.

-No te preocupes, puedo perdonar eso.

MM paseó la mirada por los rosales a su alrededor. Las plantas nuevas tenían ahora brotes nuevos. Los tallos seguían siendo negros, pero las hojas eran verdes, completamente normales, y las espinas que brotaron luego de la caída de las anteriores eran blancas y pequeñas, el resultado era bastante vistoso.

Ya no escurría ningún líquido de las rosas que, además, había perdido el toque metálico. Ahora eran amarillas… mejor dicho, eran amarillas en el centro, pero hacia la mitad de cada pétalo empezaban a cambiar de color hasta que al llegar al borde eran de un rojo intenso.

Había visto rosas parecidas antes, pero no exactamente iguales a esas.

-Ahora lucen mucho mejor, ¿verdad? –comentó Afrodita-. Mañana o pasado, cuando tenga tiempo, voy a revisar mis libros de botánica. Si son una variedad nueva, habrá que nombrarla y registrarla.

A MM no le cabía la menor duda de que eran únicas en el mundo. Abrazó de nuevo a Afrodita y aspiró el perfume de su cabello, contento.

Si en el lenguaje de las flores la rosa amarilla es "somos amigos" y la roja es "te amo", ¿una rosa que pasa de amarillo a rojo sería "la transición de la amistad al amor"? Tendría que preguntárselo alguna vez.

Pero, por el momento, lo dejaría descansar un poco más y luego lo convencería de entrar a la Casa de Piscis. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Afrodita solía referirse a las rosas como "sus niñas" y ahora que podía escucharlas con más claridad a cada segundo que pasaba (risueñas, alegres, dulces… felices por las nuevas hermanitas y enternecidas por el cuadro que formaban ellos dos), definitivamente se sentía incómodo. La versión vegetal de "¡Awww!" sonaba sospechosamente parecida a un coro de colegialas y besar a Afrodita delante de las rosas era como hacerlo delante de un jardín de niños (nunca mejor dicho). Así no había manera de reclamar el segundo deseo: necesitaba primero un poco de privacidad.

Además tenía otra razón de (mucho) peso para entrar a la Doceava Casa: buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tenía la clara sospecha de que iban a necesitar pinzas y mucha paciencia para sacarle las espinas que todavía tenía clavadas en la pierna derecha.

Cuando las cosas se normalizaran, buscaría a Pegaso (tenía que haber sido él quien quitó la máscara de su sitio, los otros tres eran más prudentes) y le daría las gracias.

…O, pensándolo mejor, _primero_ le daría un puñetazo y _luego_ le daría las gracias.

Después de todo, tenía que cuidar lo que quedaba de su reputación.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Notas:**

Hace algún tiempo leí que algunas de las momias de las turberas han sido encontradas con una rama de abedul clavada en el pecho, y que por eso existe la teoría de que ese tipo de sacrificios tiene alguna relación con las leyendas de los vampiros (en ese caso, la misión de la madera sería impedirles volver a la vida).

Realmente es poco lo que se sabe sobre Essus y su culto, aparte de la posibilidad de que haya sido un culto sangriento (claro que no hay pruebas al respecto, la representación del dios desmembrando a una víctima puede ser puramente simbólica), pero el que las víctimas aparezcan colgando de un árbol ha servido para especular si habrá alguna relación con la leyenda de Odín, quien obtuvo la sabiduría luego de sacrificarse a sí mismo colgándose cabeza abajo de una rama del árbol Ygdrasill.

Como dijo MM, no se sabe mucho sobre los verdaderos druidas precisamente porque no dejaron nada escrito, la información utilizada para este fic se sacó un poco de "La Guerra de las Galias" (de Julio César) y un poco de internet.

Fearn es un nombre celta que significa "líder", pero me hizo gracia porque si le quitamos la "n" final queda "fear" ("miedo", en inglés) XD


	4. Un mal comienzo

_Este fic fue escrito como parte del intercambio navideño 2010 en el Club. Me correspondió darle un regalo a Hékate-sama, una gran escritora y experta en mitología y cultura griega, quien deseaba que su regalo contuviera un poco de AfroditaxAioria, por lo que estos dos son la pareja principal._

_Para encontrarle sentido a lo que pasa, hay que tener en cuenta que en la antigua Grecia las relaciones entre personas de un mismo sexo estaban permitidas. Existía una situación en particular, la del eraste ("quien habla") y el eromeno ("quien escucha") que corresponde a la de un hombre adulto que tomaba bajo su protección a un adolescente. Eso era algo que debía ser público y notorio, por lo que se seguía todo un ritual a la hora de iniciar una relación así, el cual incluía regalos y festejos. Los regalos empezaban con cosas pequeñas (conejos, por ejemplo) e iban subiendo en calidad y valor (copas, adornos, joyas...) hasta que se celebraba una fiesta de compromiso._

_

* * *

_

**Un mal comienzo**

Aioria, Caballero Dorado de Leo, miró al frente tratando de no mostrarse alterado.

Estaba en presencia de Atenea, del Patriarca, y de los otros Caballeros de Oro (con la única, pero notable, ausencia de Afrodita de Piscis). Todos lo miraban muy serios mientras él permanecía en pie frente a ellos.

El hecho de que estuvieran en el comedor no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlo, porque la mesa estaba vacía, a excepción de un cuaderno, una pluma y un libro (el Reglamento de la Orden), todo al alcance de la mano de Shion, y las caras serias de la diosa y de sus compañeros de armas contrastaban mucho con el ambiente que debería haber sido informal. No había manera de engañarse, aquello parecía más una corte marcial que otra cosa.

-Siéntate, Aioria –dijo la diosa, señalándole la silla que estaba justo frente a ella. Obedeció en silencio y los miró preocupado.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Shion.

-No, señor. ¿Afrodita está bien?

-Sobrevivirá. Sin embargo, ha hecho acusaciones muy serias en contra tuya.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si fue un accidente! ¡Algunos de ustedes tienen que haber visto cómo tropezó y cayó!

-Sí –intervino Kamus, que era parte de ese "algunos"-. También vimos que tropezó cuando te atacaba, al parecer con intención de matarte.

-Bueno…

-El uso de una rosa sangrienta sin previo aviso, crea la impresión de que decidió saltarse el protocolo tradicional de los Caballeros de Piscis y simplemente "tirar a matar" –dijo Dohko.

-Pero no…

-Así que le preguntamos qué razones tenía para hacer algo así y nos contó una historia bastante extraña –Shion retomó la palabra-. Dice que llevas meses acosándolo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Solamente trataba de expresarle mis sentimientos!

-¿Qué sentimientos, Airoia? Porque él parece bastante convencido de que planeas torturarlo y matarlo.

Aioria abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo jamás le haría daño –declaró, lo más calmadamente que pudo, en un esfuerzo para que los demás comprendieran que hablaba en serio-. Mi intención nunca ha sido acosarlo ni lastimarlo. Estaba cortejándolo.

Los demás lo miraron en silencio, con aspecto confundido (hasta Atenea parecía confusa, pero Aioria decidió atribuir el hecho a que la diosa de la Sabiduría era al mismo tiempo una jovencita de trece años).

Shion abrió el cuaderno en el que tenía anotada la declaración de Afrodita y buscó el inicio de lo que (desde el punto de vista del Caballero de Piscis) se parecía bastante a una película de terror.

-En mis tiempos, cuando cortejábamos a una chica… o a un chico… no llegábamos a su casa llenos de sangre para arrojar a sus pies "animalitos muertos".

-…¿"Animalitos"? ¿Eso dijo?

-Estaba muy alterado, creo que no logró recordar la palabra correcta en griego.

-Eran conejos. Los cacé con mis propias manos. Eh… lo de la sangre fue otra cosa, no tuvo que ver con los conejos, sino con el lobo que también pretendía comérselos. Pero los conejos los atrapé para él, eran perfectos para un estofado.

-Aioria… -intervino Aioros-. Afrodita es vegetariano.

-Oh. No lo sabía.

-¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle primero si querría unos cuantos conejos asesinados? –preguntó Máscara Mortal y, de alguna manera, se las arregló para que la idea de recibir como obsequio unos conejos recién cazados sonara como la cosa más asquerosa del universo.

-Es un regalo tradicional en el inicio de un cortejo –respondió Aioria con dignidad.

Shion, que estaba presente el día en que Afrodita juró no volver a comer carne en su vida (la primera y única vez que su Maestro lo llevó de cacería), sacudió la cabeza con compasión.

-De acuerdo, eso puede haber sido un simple error. ¿Qué significa esto de que le diste pornografía?

-¿Eh?... Oh. Le regalé una copa de doble asa. Era una reproducción fiel de una pieza muy antigua, me costó mucho conseguirla. Al principio creí que le había gustado, la examinó con tanta atención y sonreía… pero de pronto la dejó caer y me echó de Piscis. La copa se rompió.

-No entiendo –dijo Aldebarán.

-La copa es, bueno, _era_, otro regalo ritual. Estaba decorada con imágenes de Afrodita (la diosa, no él), Eros y… eh… una pareja teniendo sexo. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que fuera un poco demasiado directo.

-Cero, y van dos –murmuró Kanon.

-También dijo que trataste de ahorcarlo con una cadena –continuó Shion.

-¿Ahorcarlo? ¡Eso no fue así! El siguiente regalo que dicta la tradición es de joyas. Así que compré una cadena de oro en Atenas y solo quería sorprenderlo poniéndosela en el cuello, pero creo que lo asusté. Lo peor fue que se le enredó en el cabello y, accidentalmente, le arranqué un mechón cuando traté de ayudarlo a quitársela.

Para ese momento, los demás (Atenea incluida) lo miraban con lo que parecía una extraña mezcla de compasión e hilaridad.

-Entonces, ese regalo tampoco debe haberle gustado –dijo Milo.

-Quizá fue mejor así –dijo Aioria, contrito-. Luego me di cuenta de que me estafaron con esa cadena: no era de oro y le habría hecho una mancha verde en la piel.

Shion hizo un esfuerzo por no comentar el hecho sorprendente que un Caballero de Oro no pudiera distinguir el oro falso y trató de continuar.

-Haz dicho unas cuantas veces que trataste de darle obsequios rituales. ¿De qué ceremonial estás hablando?

-Un cortejo común y corriente, Maestro.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Leo, aclárame una duda absurda que me ha llegado de repente –dijo Kanon-. Por pura casualidad, ¿tratabas de proponerle a Afrodita que fuera tu eromeno o algo así?

-Pues… sí, eso precisamente.

Kanon, que había hecho la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, dejó de sonreír para mirarlo con incredulidad absoluta. Lo más sorprendente fue que Saga (que estaba a su lado) empezó a reír a carcajadas. Tratándose de los gemelos, las cosas solían ser al revés.

-Saga… -dijo Shion, con un tono cargado de advertencias.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Saga trató de dominar la risa, sin éxito-. Discúlpenme, volveré en un momento.

El Caballero de Géminis salió del comedor y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero de todos modos pudieron escuchar todavía que seguía riendo, incluso más fuerte que al principio. Kanon tenía todavía esa expresión de asombro.

-Hacía _años_ que no lo escuchaba reír así. Creo que veinte años.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –preguntó Aioria, ahora francamente ofendido.

Fue evidente para todos que Kanon deseaba poder explicárselo, pero no encontraba las palabras, lo cual era tanto o más extraño que las carcajadas de Saga.

Shion le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ya, tranquilo, deja que yo me encargue.

-Sí, señor.

Shion miró de nuevo al Caballero de Leo, que cada vez entendía menos de todo eso.

-Aioria, primero que todo, debes tener en cuenta que Afrodita no es griego.

-He podido darme cuenta de eso –no, no iba a añadir que la andanada de insultos que le había soltado Afrodita antes de intentar alcanzarlo con la rosa sangrienta había sido en sueco.

-Por lo mismo, creo que has tenido suerte de que no haya comprendido todavía qué ritual estabas tratando de iniciar –intervino Shura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cuando se lo expliquemos (y tendremos que explicárselo), va a sentirse _muy_ insultado –dijo MM.

-No veo por qué.

-Eso parece –gruñó Shura.

-Silencio, niños, déjenme continuar –dijo Shion-. Aioria, lo que Afrodita dice que hiciste, y que provocó que te atacara hoy, no forma parte del cortejo, que yo recuerde.

-No, claro que no. Después de esos tres fiascos, asumí que él no estaba enterado de los detalles del ritual, así que intenté una aproximación un poco más moderna. Flores y chocolates.

MM y Shura se dieron cada uno una palmada en la frente, en perfecta sincronía.

-¡¿Chocolates? ¡¿Acaso estás loco? –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Están tratando de remedarnos a Saga y a mí? –reclamó Kanon.

Saga volvió a entrar en ese momento y volvió a ocupar su silla, tan serio como al principio y dando la impresión de que no había pasado nada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo Aioria-. ¿Qué puede haber más inofensivo que un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones?

-Las flores que le diste… -empezó Shion.

-Bueno, no soy tan tonto como para regalarle rosas, corté unas flores silvestres.

-¿De casualidad unas amarillo y naranja que crecen cerca del cementerio?

-Pues… sí, justamente, me gustó el color…

-¿No te llamó la atención su aroma?

-Era un poco fuerte, pero…

-Se llaman "flores de muerto" –intervino Aldebarán-. Antiguamente se usaban en los funerales, para disimular un poco el olor de la corrupción.

-No estoy muy seguro de cuál será su significado en el lenguaje de las flores, pero Afrodita parece haberlas interpretado como "quiero verte muerto" –añadió Milo.

-No tenía idea…

-Nos estamos dando cuenta de eso –replicó MM.

-En cuanto a los bombones… -dijo Shion.

-¿Qué? ¿También _eso_ estuvo mal?

-¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-¿Saber qué?

-Afrodita es diabético –dijo Kamus-. Es algo hereditario y se lo diagnosticaron cuando tenía once años. No había nada de malo con los chocolates, Aioria, excepto que habrías podido matarlo con eso.

-¿Y cómo se suponía que yo lo supiera? ¡Parece perfectamente saludable!

-Porque es perfectamente saludable –dijo Saori-. Solamente tiene una condición crónica que lo obliga a vigilar diariamente su nivel de glucosa y le impide consumir ciertos alimentos, principalmente golosinas. Por lo demás, puede llevar una vida completamente normal.

-Eso sí, es un poco histérico con el chocolate, fue una mala experiencia con unos chocolates lo que desencadenó la crisis que sirvió para que nos diéramos cuenta de su diabetes –añadió Saga-. En cuanto a saberlo, se supone que _toda_ la Orden lo sabe. Recuerdo claramente haberlo notificado en una asamblea, con todos ustedes presentes, como indican los estatutos de la Orden y como consta en actas. Es deber de todo Caballero comunicar a sus hermanos de armas si existe alguna situación que pueda llegar a afectar su desempeño, y todo Caballero debe estar preparado para saber cómo ayudar a otro si llega a ser necesario, por lo que tú deberías estar tan enterado de la diabetes de Afrodita como del déficit atencional de Seiya o la miopía de Shaka.

-…¿La _qué_ de Shaka?

Shaka abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-No veo bien de lejos, lo descubrimos después de que Atenea logró devolvernos la vida. Lo comuniqué por escrito hace quince días, ¿no recibiste el memorándum?

-Eh…

-No lo leíste.

-Bueno…

-No nos apartemos del tema ahora –interrumpió Shion-, luego tendremos una charla sobre la atención que debes prestar en las reuniones de la Orden y con los comunicados escritos, ¿entendido, Aioria?

-Sí, señor.

-Ahora bien, en cuanto a tu deseo de cortejar a Afrodita, no voy a meterme con si es o no una buena idea, pero tienes que saber, primero que todo, que estabas tratando de usar el ritual equivocado.

-¿Cómo?

- Para empezar, Afrodita es mayor que tú.

-Solamente dos años. No es una gran diferencia, mis padres…

-Sí, sí, tus padres tenían diez años de diferencia, lo sé. No me refiero a eso.

-¿No?

-En el ritual que quisiste hacer, la persona más joven no puede iniciar el cortejo.

-…Oh.

-Segundo, tienes veinte años.

-Soy mayor de edad, ¿no? –replicó Aioria, sintiéndose de pronto como un adolescente respondón.

-Lo eres. Pero el ritual exige que quien lo inicie tenga por lo menos 25 años.

-…¡¿Ah?

-Y la persona a la que va dirigido el cortejo debe tener no menos de quince y no más de 20. ¿Qué edad tiene Afrodita, Aioros?

-Pero…

-La función del eraste no es simplemente seducir al eromeno, muchacho. Se supone que el eraste debe completar la educación de un joven que está a punto de convertirse en adulto, enseñarle modales, cultura, ayudarle a hacer contactos sociales que le serán útiles en la vida adulta, transmitirle las virtudes más preciadas y, luego de que se acabe la relación (es decir, cuando el eromeno ya es adulto), ayudarle a encontrar una buena esposa. El lado romántico de la relación es solo una parte de todo eso.

-En otras palabras –terció Shura-. Va a resultarle bastante ofensivo a Afrodita el que tú precisamente tengas la intención de mejorar sus modales, completar su cultura, enseñarlo a defenderse… ah, y algún día ser como un segundo padre para sus hijos.

Aioria bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, me siento completamente humillado. ¿Satisfechos? Lo único que puedo alegar es mi ignorancia: no sabía que estaba realizando mal el cortejo, y tampoco sabía que fuera vegetariano ni que no puede comer dulces. Le pediré perdón, ¿está bien?

-Yo preferiría que del todo no le dirigieras la palabra en unos cuantos… años –replicó MM.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? –casi gritó Aioria, enojado.

-Me importa, y mucho.

El Caballero de Cáncer iba a añadir algo más (y, al parecer, Shura iba a apoyarlo), pero Saga levantó una mano y ambos se detuvieron.

-Por favor –dijo Saga, con una seriedad más grave de lo habitual en él-. Aioria, haz el favor de esperar afuera. Hay algo que tengo que discutir con los demás.

-¿Y tiene que ser a mis espaldas?

-Créeme, es por tu propio bien.

-No te creo.

MM resopló fastidiado y le habló a Aioros.

-Sagitario, te lo suplico en nombre de todos: consíguele a tu_ hermanito_ un eraste que termine de educarlo.

-¡Oye! –protestó Aioria.

-Un Caballero sabría que tiene que obedecer si Saga le dice que salga –respondió MM, con los ojos brillantes de rabia-. Sal ahora mismo o te sacaré yo.

-¡Él no tiene por qué ordenarme nada!

-En realidad, estando reunidos los Caballeros de Oro para decidir un problema de disciplina entre dos miembros de la Orden, Saga está en su derecho de _pedirte_ que salgas si tiene que comentar algo con nosotros, está en el Reglamento –intervino Shion-. Haz el favor de salir.

Aioria hizo una reverencia bastante tiesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién se encargó de su entrenamiento después de mi muerte? –alcanzó a oír que decía Aioros.

-Traté de asignarle Maestro más de una vez, pero nunca aceptó uno. Dijo que si Mu podía completar su entrenamiento a solas, él podía también –respondió Saga, con tono avergonzado.

-Mu –llamó Shion.

-¿Sí, Maestro?

-Cuando esto termine, quédate un rato más conmigo. Necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre cultura general.

-…Sí, Maestro.

Aioria cerró la puerta tras de sí y ya no pudo escuchar más lo que deliberaban los otros, pero descubrió que en la sala anterior al comedor estaba Afrodita, en compañía de los Caballeros de Bronce.

El Caballero de Piscis parecía tranquilo, aunque tampoco era habitual verlo tan serio como estaba en ese momento. Por lo menos, las señales del raspón que se había hecho en la cara al caer ya habían desaparecido casi del todo…

Por supuesto, el recuerdo en la memoria de la Orden (y del propio Afrodita) de aquella ridícula persecución y la caída que le había puesto fin no desaparecería jamás. El adoquín suelto que había hecho tropezar a Afrodita probablemente le había salvado la vida a Aioria, pero para que el Caballero de Piscis hubiera perdido el control tan completamente como para no haber visto ese obstáculo, realmente debía estar furioso.

Flores de muerto y chocolate capaz de matarlo. Sí, visto desde ese ángulo (y sumándole los desastres anteriores), había una que otra razón como para que Afrodita pudiera enojarse con él.

Para su sorpresa, Afrodita fue el primer en intentar acercarse.

De inmediato, Seiya se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡No voy a permitir que lo ataques de nuevo!

-No voy a atacarlo, Pegaso, apártate, por favor –respondió Afrodita, con tono severo.

-No creo que…

-Seiya, escuchaste lo que dijo Saga –intervino Shiryu-. Deja que hable con él.

Con un bufido que sonaba a desconfianza, Seiya se apartó y Afrodita pudo llegar finalmente hasta donde estaba Aioria.

-Saga me dijo que hubo un… malentendido –declaró Afrodita.

-Uno que otro –Aioria sonrió avergonzado-. Lo siento. Fue mi error.

-Bueno… supongo que cuando las cosas se pusieron extrañas, bien pude haber preguntado qué intentabas darme a entender. Lamento haber roto la copa. Era bonita.

-Te conseguiré otra… con otra decoración, claro.

-No es necesario.

-Quiero hacerlo. Afrodita, escucha, yo… ¿crees que puedes darme una oportunidad?

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

-Apenas nos conocemos y no sabemos nada el uno del otro, eso fue lo que desencadenó los malentendidos…

-¡Pero el propósito de un noviazgo es precisamente el que la pareja llegue a conocerse y puedan decidir si quieren pasar juntos el resto de la vida! Quiero conocerte, en serio.

-Eh…

-Por favor, Afrodita. Dame una oportunidad, esto fue un mal comienzo, pero algún día podremos contárselo a nuestros nietos como una anécdota divertida…

-…¿Nietos? Leo, creo que vas demasiado rápido…

-Definitivamente, _demasiado_ rápido –interrumpió la voz de Shura.

Aioria miró por encima del hombro y descubrió a MM y Shura, ambos cruzados de brazos y mirándolo como si desearan verlo muerto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? No había escuchado abrirse la puerta.

-¿Les importa? Es una conversación privada.

-Sí, nos importa –dijo MM-. ¿Verdad que _nos_ importa, Afrodita?

Aioria contempló asombrado la forma en que Afrodita se sonrojó de repente.

-Exnovios –dijo el Caballero de Piscis, señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza-. No los dos al mismo tiempo –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Aioria-, pero me separé de cada uno en buenos términos, ahora somos buenos amigos y… eh… son un poco protectores, ¿sabes?

¿Solo "un poco"? De repente la ferocidad con la que le habían hablado en el comedor cobraba una nueva dimensión. Los tres Caballeros que conocían el secreto del falso Patriarca, un trío de lo más unido… ¿Ahora resultaba que además Shura y MM habían adoptado el papel de cuñados celosos? Aioria logró sonreír, con algo de dificultad.

-¿Tienes que pedirle permiso a ellos?

-No exactamente. Hicimos un trato los tres hace unos años… Hum. Cualquier pareja que pretenda tener alguno de los tres, debe contar con la aprobación de los otros dos.

Peor todavía de lo que había imaginado al principio. Aioria miró más allá de donde se encontraban MM y Shura. Saga estaba ahí, tan serio como cuando había vuelto al comedor… ¿qué habría hablado con Afrodita? Y, ahora que lo pensaba, Cáncer y Capricornio parecían ser muy respetuosos de la opinión de Géminis.

-Saga, puedo jurar por Atenea que mis intenciones son buenas –declaró Aioria, sorprendiendo a todos.

Saga sonrió a medias.

-¿Apelas a mi influencia, Aioria de Leo? Puede que te arrepientas… Pero, por lo pronto, hablé con Afrodita y le expliqué lo mejor que pude el origen de esta serie de confusiones, hablé con Atenea y los demás y les comuniqué que Afrodita está dispuesto a perdonarte… en cuanto a lo que pretendes ahora… si mi consejo tiene algún peso en la opinión de Shura y Máscara Mortal… -los aludidos asintieron, pero con el aspecto sombrío de alguien que sabe que no va a gustarle lo que está a punto de escuchar. Saga sonrió-. Bien, creo que _podemos_ darte exactamente _una_ oportunidad, con ciertas condiciones.

* * *

Aioria decidió que esa película no le gustaba nada. En la pantalla, la joven protagonista se convencía cada vez más de que su esposo pretendía matarla, y cada acción y cada palabra de él reforzaban esa idea… Tenía demasiada semejanza con una indirecta.

Pero no iba a molestarse con Afrodita, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una casualidad. Estaban en Atenas por unos días con algunos de los otros Caballeros mientras Atenea resolvía algún asunto relacionado con su vida como la mortal Saori Kido, tenían unas horas libres y Afrodita se había enterado de que en un cine cercano estaban realizando un ciclo de Hitchcock, que la película de ese día fuera "La sospecha" y no "Los pájaros" o "La ventana indiscreta" tenía que ser un accidente.

Además, si lo pensaba un poco, incluso podría considerarlo una muestra de humor por parte de Afrodita. Quizá hasta podía ser una señal de que realmente estaba perdonado.

Con esa idea positiva en mente, Aioria rodeó con el brazo derecho los hombros de Afrodita. Al momento de hacer eso, escuchó un gruñido de desaprobación "en estéreo": Shura estaba a su izquierda, y Máscara Mortal, a la derecha de Afrodita, ambos más atentos a ellos que a la película. Sin embargo, Afrodita los ignoró como si no estuvieran ahí y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Aioria. Eso produjo otro gruñido doble, pero menos fuerte.

Era increíble la forma en que Afrodita lograba comportarse con naturalidad a pesar de las condiciones que había impuesto Saga para permitirle a Aioria cortejarlo, de las cuales la principal era que no podían estar a solas en ningún momento hasta nuevo aviso, para prevenir nuevos malentendidos, por lo que Shura y MM se habían convertido en sus "chaperones" oficiales y no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Era una verdadera suerte que no hubieran intentado sentarse en medio de ellos esa vez.

Pero su relación progresaba con menos tropiezos de los que había esperado al principio y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que los dos amigos de Afrodita habían tenido que intervenir para servir de traductores entre ellos.

Con algo de suerte, para el cumpleaños de Afrodita les permitirían tener una cita sin supervisión.

Dos meses más, solo había que armarse de paciencia.

**Fin **


	5. En la guerra y en el amor

_Este fic fue escrito para el evento "Todo Vale. Feliz cumpleaños, Afrodita. 2011" del Blood Roses' Piscis Fan Club._

_La idea de este evento era celebrar el cumpleaños de Afrodita con fanfics y fanart de tema libre._

_El fic me salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba y además se me coló otra pareja (¡no era mi intención!), de modo que quedó un AfroditaxMinos, KanonxRadamantis un poco accidentado._

* * *

**En la guerra y en el amor**

Radamantis de Wyvern, Juez del Inframundo y servidor del dios Hades se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el bloque donde estaban prisioneras las almas de los Caballeros de Oro de Atenea.

¡Eso era intolerable! Su cólera crecía a medida que avanzaba. Minos de Grifo, su hermano menor y también Juez del Inframundo acababa de convencer (de alguna manera) a Hades para revivir a uno de esos prisioneros. ¡Tener a un Caballero de Oro vivo y suelto en el reino de Hades era pedir un desastre! Había que detener a ese loco antes de que hiciera algo de lo que todos se arrepentirían después.

Pandora, quien le había dado la noticia, lo vio partir y se mordió el labio inferior. Radamantis estaba tan alterado que no le había dado tiempo de terminar de contarle todo.

En fin, el otro se encargaría de ponerlo al día.

Minos hundió ambos brazos hasta los codos en aquel bloque como si en lugar de piedra fuera de agua. Luego de unos instantes, encontró lo que buscaba y sacó a uno de los prisioneros.

-Bienvenido a casa –murmuró.

Afrodita estaba inconsciente y además era evidente que había pasado por una larga tortura. Minos lo tomó en brazos y miró a su hermano mayor, que acababa de llegar y lo miraba con enojo.

-Como siempre, justo a tiempo, pero de todos modos un poco tarde. Lo siento, Radamantis, no me convencerás de renunciar a la reencarnación de Albafika. Sabes perfectamente que he estado esperando por su regreso desde que se le ordenó nacer nuevamente. ¡No podía dejar que fuera torturado en mis dominios, ahora que ha terminado el tiempo que debía servir a Atenea!

-Acabas de revivirlo y mientras tenga vida debe servir a Atenea –replicó Radamantis.

-Lo sé, pero como se presentó para ayudarla ante el Muro de los Lamentos luego de haber muerto… la ley ordena que permanezca entre los condenados… La única forma de salvarlo era revivirlo y tomarlo bajo mi custodia. Tienes que entender eso.

-No. No lo entiendo. Nuestra única misión es servir a Hades. ¿Qué puede importarnos lo que pase con los servidores de otros dioses?

Un relámpago de cólera brilló en los ojos de Minos.

-¡Siempre tan virtuoso y correcto, hermano! ¿Por qué no dedicas tu sabiduría a algo mejor?

¿Qué pretendía con eso? La mirada suspicaz de Radamantis se transformó en una de alarma cuando vio los hilos de Minos lanzarse a toda velocidad dentro del bloque. Un tirón violento y Minos sacó a otro de los prisioneros… para lanzarlo contra Radamantis, quien no pudo esquivarlo y cayó.

¡Ese demente! ¿Cómo era posible que Zeus y Europa hubieran tenido hijos tan distintos?

-¿Es que no puedes perder una discusión como los hombres? –gritó Radamantis.

-No tengo por qué –respondió Minos-. Acabo de ganarla.

-¡Devuelve este prisionero al lugar que le corresponde!

-No.

-¡¿Qué?

-Se lo pedí a nuestro Señor como un favor especial para ti, mi hermano más querido. Haz tú con él lo que gustes.

Sin más, Minos dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, Radamantis bajó la mirada y contempló al prisionero, que había caído sobre él y seguía inconsciente.

Uno de los dos Géminis…

¿El necio de Minos pretendía salirse con la suya manteniéndolo ocupado con Kanon o su hermano?

¡Pues estaba muy equivocado! ¡Él no…!

El gemelo en cuestión se quejó en ese momento. Un sonido de puro dolor.

…¿Cuál de los dos Géminis era?

* * *

Pandora no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Radamantis de Wyvern caminaba hacia el palacio… llevando en brazos a una persona inconsciente… ¿Entonces el "regalo" que Minos había pedido para el Juez de Wyvern era uno de los Caballeros de Géminis?

-Creí que ibas a detener a Minos –dijo ella, empezando a caminar al lado de Radamantis.

-Lo intenté –gruñó él-. Y acabé con "esto". La prisión de piedra se negó a recibirlo de nuevo, porque solamente Nuestro Señor tiene el poder para abrirla o cerrarla, y él nada más autorizó a Minos a sacar _dos_ prisioneros de su elección. El muy tramposo lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.

-Tal vez trataba de hacerte un favor.

La mirada exasperada de Radamantis, como de costumbre, no tuvo el menor efecto sobre Pandora.

-¿Un favor? ¿Él a mí?

Pandora intentó no sonreír. Sabía demasiado bien que los tres Jueces vivían peleando y eran capaces incluso de jurar que se odiaban… hasta que alguno de ellos necesitaba la ayuda de los otros.

-¿Cuál de los gemelos es?

-Creo que es Kanon de Géminis.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El retorcido sentido del humor de mi hermano, ¿qué otra cosa?

Ya estaban en el palacio y, al doblar una esquina, una persona que huía chocó con ellos.

Kanon despertó con brusquedad y se encontró en el suelo, caído entre otras tres personas que parecían tan sorprendidas como él.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Saga!

¿Quién podía ser esa persona que estaba agarrándose de él con desesperación? No tenía ni la menor idea…

-¡Afrodita!

Minos los alcanzó y miró sorprendido a Afrodita, que se aferraba de Kanon como un náufrago de una tabla.

Kanon parpadeó, aturdido, y rodeó a Afrodita con los brazos por pura inercia. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Afrodita, ven conmigo –ordenó Minos-. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, pervertido!

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerle? –exclamó Radamantis.

-¡Nada, lo juro! ¡Está lastimado, solo trataba de atender sus heridas!

-¡Pues necesitas un curso de primeros auxilios! –espetó Afrodita-. ¡Las heridas no se atienden así! ¡Saga, por favor, no dejes que este idiota se me acerque!

-¡Su nombre no es Saga, se llama Kanon! –gritó Minos, ya fastidiado.

Los hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica atraparon a Afrodita y lo arrancaron de los brazos de Kanon para llevarlo, con delicadeza, a pesar de que luchaba por soltarse, hasta Minos, que se lo echó a la espalda como si fuera un saco y se lo llevó.

Kanon miró a Radamantis por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende hacerle? –preguntó.

-No le hará daño –suspiró Radamantis-. Cree estar enamorado de él.

-Oh.

Radamantis se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano a Pandora para ayudarla a levantarse. Luego miró a Kanon, que seguía sentado en el suelo, con una mirada de intensa concentración. Entonces advirtió por primera vez el golpe que tenía en la frente. Debía haberse lastimado cuando Afrodita chocó con ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Kanon lo miró de nuevo y se levantó lentamente. Luego miró a Pandora y nuevamente a Radamantis.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó.

* * *

Afrodita siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los hilos, hasta que sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar, y luego gritó con rabia al darse cuenta de que había estado muerto el tiempo suficiente como para que el veneno de su sangre se disipara, de otro modo aquello habría bastado para corroer los hilos y dejarlo libre.

-¡Ya basta, Afrodita, deja de hacerte daño! –protestó Minos.

-¡No me des órdenes, desdichado! ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo!

-¡No me des órdenes tú a mí! ¡Y quédate quieto, estoy tratando de curarte!

-¡No me toques!

Por ese camino no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Minos hizo que sus hilos inmovilizaran mejor a Afrodita y se acercó a él con un vaso en la mano.

-Vas a beber esto y luego te soltaré. ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué piensas hacerme beber? ¿Cómo sé que no pretendes drogarme?

-Vale, admito que debí esperar a que despertaras antes de besarte, pero no tengo ninguna necesidad de administrarte drogas.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sé yo, pervertido?

-¡Ya deja de llamarme "pervertido"! ¡Si quisiera hacerte algo en contra de tu voluntad, me bastaría con usar los hilos!

Afrodita apretó los labios y lo miró desafiante. Minos sacudió la cabeza. Justo como al principio.

Más de doscientos años atrás, había luchado (y perdido) contra un Caballero de Piscis, Albafika.

Cuando las cosas se normalizaron en el Hades luego de aquella guerra sagrada, no había dudado ni un instante en buscar a aquella alma para vengarse. Lo había reclamado para sí con la intención de convertirlo en esclavo y humillarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

…Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

Albafika tenía una voluntad fuerte y una dignidad inquebrantable contra las que se estrellaban (invariablemente) todos los esfuerzos de Minos por vengarse. La cólera y el rencor habían cedido paso poco a poco al respeto y la admiración, al punto de que lo que debería haber sido una situación de amo-esclavo terminó convirtiéndose en un largo (y frustrante) cortejo.

Para Minos, la máxima hazaña de su existencia no había sido ganar para sí el voto del desempate como uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo, sino el que Albafika admitiera, a regañadientes, que "quizá" le tenía "un poco" de afecto… luego de casi sesenta años de suplicarle a diario.

Lo amaba, y sabía que era correspondido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Por unos años, fue realmente feliz.

Pero Albafika, a diferencia de Minos, era mortal y debía retornar tarde o temprano al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, para ser una vez más el Caballero de Piscis y servir a Atenea. Ese había sido su destino desde su primera existencia y seguiría siéndolo cada vez que volviera a nacer.

Minos había esperado pacientemente durante veintidós años por la muerte de Afrodita para poder reclamarlo de nuevo.

Y ahora resultaba que Afrodita de Piscis, reencarnación de Albafika de Piscis… no era exactamente la misma persona que Minos había conocido. Menos digno, mil veces más vanidoso, para nada tímido, mucho más vehemente y extrovertido… a Minos no le molestaban esos cambios, que al fin y al cabo eran la evolución natural de un alma de la que había estado separado dos décadas. No, lo que le molestaba era darse cuenta de que Afrodita (lógicamente) no recordaba su vida anterior, (lógicamente, también) no recordaba a Minos y (¡por supuesto!) no recordaba tampoco haber estado enamorado de él alguna vez.

Tendría que empezar de nuevo a cortejarlo… ¿otra vez sesenta años suplicando por un beso?

Radamantis o Eaco tal vez lo habrían hecho, pero Minos prefería buscar atajos.

Por eso, luego de asegurarse una vez más de que los hilos no le permitirían moverse, se acercó a él con precaución y trató de hacerle beber. Afrodita mantuvo los labios tercamente cerrados.

-Es sólo agua.

Afrodita no abrió la boca, pero enarcó una ceja de un modo muy expresivo.

-Bueno, está bien, no es agua común y corriente. Es de la fuente Mnemosine.

Las finas cejas se fruncieron.

-La fuente de la Memoria. Quiero que recuerdes tu vida anterior.

Ahora ambas cejas se elevaron un poco.

-Porque conocí a tu anterior reencarnación. Éramos… buenos amigos. ¡Rayos, Alba…! Quiero decir, Afrodita. ¿Acaso quieres verme suplicándote que bebas? …Era una pregunta retórica, no tienes por qué sonreírte de esa manera.

Fue una lucha larga y desigual, en la que Afrodita se las arregló para derramar varias veces el agua (las mantas recordaron claramente haber sido plantas de lino alguna vez, y la ropa de Afrodita añoró con nostalgia los días en los que había sido capullos de algodón bajo la luz del sol y la brisa del atardecer), pero Minos se las arregló para obligarlo a beber.

Finalmente, casi tan agotado como su prisionero, el Juez de Grifo dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y miró a Afrodita, que de pronto se había vuelto totalmente inexpresivo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Minos.

-Mereces que te envíe a dormir al sofá por esto. ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de taparme la nariz para obligarme a beber!

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar…? Eh… No hablarás en serio sobre enviarme a dormir al sofá, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuándo te he dicho algo que no fuera en serio, Minos de Grifo?

Afrodita contempló sus manos, todavía atrapadas en los hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica, y, con unos sencillos movimientos, se soltó fácilmente, tal y como Minos le había enseñado a Albafika unos cuarenta años atrás.

Minos sonrió, feliz. ¡El Caballero de Piscis recordaba! Se inclinó hacia Afrodita, buscando un beso por el que había esperado más de veinte años… y se encontró de pronto tendido en la cama, con Afrodita sobre él, inmovilizándole ambos brazos.

-¡No tan de prisa, Romeo! -¿de dónde habría sacado esa expresión?-. ¡No estoy muy contento contigo que digamos!

-Alba…

-¡No me llames "Alba"!

-…¿Dita?

Las cejas de Afrodita se fruncieron otra vez. Estaba empezando a sentirse confundido ahora que los recuerdos de Albafika se superponían a los suyos. Peor aún, no eran solo los recuerdos de su vida anterior los que estaban invadiendo y desplazando a los de la actual, otras vidas se entremezclaban con ellos, al menos veinte reencarnaciones luchaban por ser la memoria dominante. Con un esfuerzo, trató de enfocarse en el presente.

-Mis hermanos de armas, ¿qué ha pasado con ellos? Vi a Saga hace un rato… ¿Dónde están Manigoldo y los demás?

-Ese no era Saga, cariño…

-…¿Deuteros?... O… ¿Era Damián?...

Soltó a Minos y se acomodó junto a él, dejó que lo abrazara y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Afrodita?

-Estoy… algo mareado, Minos. Confundido…

-Shh, tranquilo, ya pasará…

Lo malo fue que la confusión no pasó en los días siguientes, sino que empezó a agravarse.

* * *

-¿En serio no recuerda nada? –dijo Eaco, sorprendido.

-Nada de nada –gruñó Radamantis-. Sabe su nombre porque yo se lo dije, pero no creo que esté seguro de que realmente se llame así.

-Le habrás explicado todo, ¿verdad?

-Lo intenté, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ya estaba la Dama Pandora hablando. Le dijo que era mi asistente y que acababa de sufrir un percance. Ahora el segundo Caballero de Géminis está convencido de que ha sido sirviente de Hades desde que llegó aquí luego de morir ahogado, y que hace tres años que es mi ayudante.

Eaco estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso, hermano! –protestó Radamantis.

El Juez de Garuda intentó ponerse serio y le dirigió una mirada solemne a su medio hermano.

-Tienes que admitir que la Dama Pandora tiene una gran imaginación. ¿Vas a decirle la verdad a tu prisionero?

-¿Cómo? Ha estado convaleciente estos días y cada vez que intento hablarle, encuentro a Pandora visitándolo y contándole anécdotas de "su" vida, inventadas por ella misma. ¡Le ha creado toda una biografía y lo peor es que resulta más verosímil que su vida real!... ¡Ya deja de reírte, Eaco!

-Entonces, déjalo así. Ella se ha reído un poco, no le ha hecho ningún daño… si recupera la memoria, no habrá pasado nada. Y si no la recupera, ¿qué tiene de malo que piense que trabaja para ti? No es como si Pandora le hubiera dicho que es tu amante o algo por el estilo.

No había manera, Eaco reía como pocas veces en su vida y Radamantis lo dejó por imposible. Siempre que cometía el error de querer pedirle consejo a alguno de sus hermanos, terminaba frustrado y deseando matarlos.

Preguntándose una vez más por qué sus padres no habían tenido la decencia de permitirle ser hijo único, se encaminó a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Kanon, rogando para sus adentros que Pandora no estuviera ahí en ese momento.

El médico había dado de alta (por fin) a Kanon un par de días antes y, gracias a las maquinaciones de Pandora, se suponía que iba a reintegrarse a sus labores como asistente del Juez de Wyvern. Pandora en persona ("¡Qué amabilidad la suya!", pensó Radamantis con sarcasmo) se había encargado de explicarle cuáles eran sus funciones y lo había ayudado a prepararse mientras se recuperaba del tiempo que había pasado encerrado en el bloque junto con los demás Caballeros de Atenea (el "accidente", lo llamaba ella, como si no hubiera sido una sentencia de Hades por atreverse a interferir en sus planes de exterminar a la humanidad).

Encontró a Kanon ya vestido y terminando de arreglarse. O intentando terminar de arreglarse, más bien. Tenía un peine en la mano y daba vueltas por la habitación con aire desconcertado.

-Buenos días, Kanon –saludó Radamantis-. ¿Qué buscas?

-Buenos días, Señoría… busco un espejo.

-No hay ningún espejo aquí.

La mirada de Kanon le dijo claramente que un espejo era algo absolutamente necesario para alguien que necesita peinarse, sobre todo alguien que tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura.

-¿Por qué no?

¿Y arriesgarse a que ver un reflejo suyo lo ayudara a recordar que tenía un gemelo? Claro que tampoco podía decirle que eliminar los espejos había sido idea de Pandora y que él no había podido detenerla a tiempo. Así, pues, Radamantis no contestó su pregunta, solo le quitó el peine.

-Siéntate, yo te peinaré.

-Pero…

-No es la primera vez que lo hago.

Era muy bajo recurrir a la mentira de Pandora, pero ya el daño estaba hecho y era poco lo que podía hacer para empeorarlo. Kanon obedeció y Radamantis se permitió sólo un instante de duda cuando el prisionero… o mejor dicho, su asistente, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Su cabello estaba húmedo y lucía bastante enredado, ¿cómo podía alguien vivir con una melena así de larga?

Empezó a desenredarle el cabello desde las puntas, lo primero que saltó a la vista fue que ese tipo de peine no era el más adecuado: aunque los nudos salían fácilmente (y eso lo agradeció Radamantis a todos los dioses), tendría que conseguirle un peine distinto (y un buen cepillo) o la labor de peinarlo se volvería un asunto de nunca acabar. Era un verdadero milagro que Kanon no hubiera cuestionado todavía cómo era que se suponía que vivía en el palacio desde hacía años… y no tenía ningún artículo personal, exceptuando los que habían ido consiguiéndole Pandora y él a medida que eran necesitados.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Kanon al cabo de un (largo) rato, cuando sintió que Radamantis estaba separando su cabello, ya desenredado, en tres secciones.

-Una trenza. Normalmente tenemos días muy agitados y es mejor que esta mata de pelo no te estorbe.

Nunca había hecho antes una trenza, pero había visto a Minos trenzarse el cabello ocasionalmente y resultó no ser tan difícil. De todos modos, hizo una trenza floja, primero porque no quería que los errores de su primer intento fueran demasiado notorios, y segundo, porque si Kanon llegaba a sentirse incómodo con ese peinado podría sospechar el engaño.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre sobresaltos para Radamantis, que había temido sinceramente que Kanon empezaría a cuestionar una que otra incoherencia cuando resultara que el Juez tenía que presentarlo con absolutamente todo el mundo, porque Radamantis jamás había tenido un asistente. Para su sorpresa (y una mezcla extraña de enojo y agradecimiento), Pandora ya había pensado en eso y todos los espectros que encontraron fingieron conocer a Kanon. Algunos incluso conocían las anécdotas inventadas por ella.

Era humillante el que la mentira de la joven funcionara así de bien.

La siguiente oportunidad para el desastre llegó cuando encontraron a Minos y Afrodita en el tribunal. Era natural, después de todo, porque esos dos siempre estaban juntos y Afrodita realizaba para Minos una labor similar a la que (se suponía) realizaba Kanon. Albafika siempre había mantenido inmaculados y perfectos los papeles de trabajo de Minos, y Radamantis había podido darse cuenta en los últimos días que Afrodita era, curiosamente, un poco menos organizado, pero seguía teniendo el mismo encanto a la hora de manejar a quienes debían presentarse ante el tribunal. Albafika había sido famoso en el Inframundo por el tacto con el que trataba a las almas mientras eran juzgadas y todo indicaba que no había perdido ese talento.

Claro que la forma en que se lanzó a abrazar a Kanon no era tan apegada al protocolo como le hubiera gustado a Radamantis.

-¡Saga!

Otra vez esa mirada de preocupada confusión en el rostro de Kanon. Radamantis apretó los labios.

Para Afrodita las cosas se volvían más complicadas cada día. La memoria de una niñez solitaria, ocupada por un único (e inmenso) afecto hacia su Maestro se entremezclaba con la de una infancia ruidosa y desordenada en compañía de un tal Angello al que últimamente confundía con Manigoldo de Cáncer… sabía que de niño había admirado, casi con veneración, a Saga de Géminis, pero ese cariño ahora se enredaba con el que había sentido Albafika por su Maestro y el resultado era… ese abrazo a Kanon, como si fuera lo único sólido en el universo, probablemente lo era.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, Saga –murmuró contra el pecho de Kanon.

-Me confundes –respondió Kanon con suavidad.

-¿Eh? Sí, seguro… con Aspros… o con Deuteros, si eres Aspros… o con Damián o con…

-No. Quiero decir que me creas confusión a mí. No sé quién eres.

Radamantis sonrió para sus adentros. Era curioso el que Kanon hablara normalmente de manera que era fácil entender varias cosas diferentes a partir de cualquier afirmación suya. Usaba términos que se volvían ambiguos en los momentos más inesperados y por eso debía estar aclarando continuamente qué era lo que había querido decir en realidad.

Afrodita hizo un puchero.

-¿Cómo puedes haberme olvidado, Deuteros?

Las cosas siguieron así a lo largo de varios meses, durante los cuales Afrodita aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para entablar conversación con Kanon.

Invariablemente, eran diálogos confusos que provocaban la risa de Minos y la preocupación de Radamantis.

A Minos le tenía sin cuidado el que conversaran, en parte porque le daba lo mismo si Kanon recordaba o no que él y Radamantis eran enemigos, y en parte porque resultaba más que obvio que Kanon no sabía nada de todas las cosas que Afrodita le decía.

Lo que sí le preocupaba (y mucho, aunque intentaba disimularlo con risas) era que Afrodita estaba en verdad confundido. Llamaba a Kanon no solo por el nombre de su gemelo, sino también por los de sus reencarnaciones anteriores y tan pronto estaba hablando de una anécdota de su vida presente como de algo que le había ocurrido a Albafika o a alguna de sus reencarnaciones más remotas. Y no era raro que mezclara nombres, lugares y fechas, como si todas sus vidas hubieran ocurrido en forma simultánea.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Kanon se limitaba a dejarlo hablar y le seguía la corriente hasta donde le era posible, cosa que Minos agradecía en silencio.

El segundo Caballero de Géminis resultó ser una agradable sorpresa para Radamantis. Contra todo lo que había esperado en un principio, era capaz de hacer gala de modales finos con toda naturalidad, poseía una caligrafía y una ortografía perfectas, y una curiosa destreza para organizar cualquier cosa en forma rápida y eficiente. Radamantis se decía a sí mismo que no debería sorprenderse tanto, ya que los niños criados en el Santuario de la diosa de la Sabiduría recibían una educación tan buena como los que crecían en el Parnaso, al servicio de Apolo, y la amnesia de Kanon parecía afectar solamente el recuerdo de acontecimientos, no las habilidades ni el conocimiento general que pudiera tener. Además, el hombre que había engañado a Poseidón durante trece años debía tener cualidades como para administrar el Santuario Submarino sin que ni el dios ni los otros Shoguns tuvieran quejas de su desempeño. De esa manera, el rol que le había inventado Pandora como asistente suyo resultaba incluso natural, al punto de que al poco tiempo de haber sido revivido en forma tan tramposa, Kanon efectivamente se había vuelto el asistente de Radamantis, y era reconocido por los espectros como el único que entendía sin problemas la letra del Juez y el único capaz de ordenar su agenda sin poner patas arriba las de los otros dos Jueces, algo que el propio Radamantis nunca había logrado.

El Juez de Wyvern tenía la sospecha de que Pandora había leído el expediente de Kanon y sabía de esos talentos antes de dar principio a aquella maraña de mentiras de las que él ya no sabía cómo salir.

Lo peor de todo era que empezaba a darse cuenta… de que en realidad no quería salir de la maraña en cuestión.

Era demasiado cómodo, demasiado agradable…

…y con cada día que pasaba, se volvía más y más fácil acallar esa vocecita en el fondo de su mente que intentaba prevenirlo contra cometer una injusticia.

Lo cierto era que cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba más a la compañía del segundo Caballero de Géminis, había llegado al punto de que era necesario en su rutina y ya no recordaba bien cómo hacía su trabajo antes de que él lo ayudara a organizarse.

Una situación incómoda y por demás peligrosa, pero no sabía cómo resolverla y dejaba pasar los días enredándose en sus propias mentiras.

* * *

-Recibimos un mensaje del Olimpo –dijo Kanon, ya casi al final de una larga jornada de trabajo.

-¿Quién lo trajo? ¿El dios Hermes? –preguntó Radamantis, distraído.

-No, la diosa Iris.

Eso era poco habitual. Hermes era un visitante habitual del Hades, dada su doble labor como mensajero de los dioses y conductor de las almas de los muertos. Iris solía dedicarse casi exclusivamente a transmitir los mensajes de Hera, pero trabajaba de vez en cuando para Zeus también.

-El mensaje era para Su Majestad Hades, pero la Dama Pandora se encargó de enviar una circular con un resumen del contenido. Atenea ha solicitado la mediación de Zeus para que ella y Su Majestad lleguen a un acuerdo.

-Hum. Zeus es un dios impaciente y colérico. No me lo imagino mediando en nada.

-Es por eso que ha designado a Apolo para que se encargue de todo en su nombre.

-Oh, eso tiene más sentido.

No le dio más importancia al mensaje hasta el día siguiente, cuando lo comentó con Minos y Eaco.

-Negociaciones de paz en el Olimpo, quién lo dijera –dijo Minos, sarcástico-. Atenea sale con novedades realmente extrañas cada doscientos años o algo así. ¿La próxima vez pedirá que los Olímpicos instauren una democracia?

-Yo no lo tomaría a broma –dijo Eaco, pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… para empezar, nuestro Señor no rechazó de inmediato la mediación, señal de que por lo menos va a escuchar lo que Atenea tiene que decir. En segundo lugar, es Apolo quien va a encargarse de mediar y todos sabemos de su elocuencia y de lo bien que se le da la retórica. En tercer lugar… ¿ya supieron el último chisme?

Radamantis giró los ojos.

-No, pero supongo que tú nos lo dirás.

-Supones bien. Hay rumores de que la Reina Perséfone ha dicho que si se logra una paz efectiva y permanente entre el Hades y la Tierra, ella podría _considerar_ volver aquí.

Minos y Radamantis lo miraron estupefactos.

Perséfone era una diosa de la primavera, amaba la Tierra y se había horrorizado siglos antes, cuando Hades empezó a planear la destrucción de la humanidad. El conflicto del dios del Inframundo con Atenea, la guardiana de la Tierra, había sido la principal razón para que la joven reina del Hades abandonara a su esposo.

Hades no había intentado detenerla entonces. Pero todos sabían cuánto la había echado de menos. A diferencia de otros dioses griegos, no se le conocía ninguna amante y en ningún momento le había buscado reemplazo.

Si había una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que Perséfone regresara por su propia y libre voluntad…

…Sin duda Hades haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Incluso si eso significaba hacer las paces con Atenea.

-Podríamos tener un largo, larguísimo período de aburridísima paz –dijo Minos.

-Bueno… -Eaco disfrutaba enormemente de la atención que le estaban prestando los otros dos. Aunque no era hijo de la misma madre que ellos, a lo largo de los milenios que habían pasado desde que Hades los instituyera a los tres como Jueces, había llegado a tenerles afecto. Peleaban con frecuencia, porque cada uno encarnaba un punto de vista diferente sobre la Ley y la Justicia, pero cuando podían conversar sin llegar a los gritos, era realmente estupendo-. Dado que se trata de una negociación, cada parte tendrá que ceder un poco. Lo que me dejó pensando luego de calcular la posibilidad de que Su Majestad realmente esté interesado en que la negociación prospere, es el cómo los va a afectar a ustedes dos.

-¿A nosotros?

-¿Por qué nos habría de afectar? La voluntad del Emperador es la nuestra.

-Qué dramático, Radamantis. Lo digo porque una de las cosas que querrá aclarar Atenea es la situación de las almas de sus Caballeros. Sobre todo los Caballeros de Oro que están prisioneros en nuestros dominios.

-Oh…

-Ajá. Sin duda querrá que se los devolvamos. Y no creo que Hades tenga ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. Lo cual nos lleva al punto que los afecta directamente, hermanos: ustedes tienen consigo a dos de esos Caballeros que Atenea sin duda va a reclamar y sobre los cuales tiene pleno derecho, debo añadir. ¿Los dejarán ir?

Radamantis apretó los labios. Demasiado concentrado en su parte del problema, no advirtió la forma en que Minos apartaba la mirada.

-La voluntad del Emperador es la nuestra –repitió el Juez de Wyvern.

Curiosamente, no sonaba tan convencido como la primera vez que lo había dicho.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!

Radamantis era un juez eternamente apegado a la letra de la ley, que aplicaba a rajatabla, pero Minos era distinto.

Aunque le molestaba admitirlo, estaba consciente de que su hermano menor era de esa clase de legisladores que son capaces de encontrar portillos legales hasta en el código de Hammurabi. Uno podía decirle "ojo por ojo" y él hallaría la manera de torcer eso a su favor según se tratara del ojo izquierdo o el derecho.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Minos salió con ese plan desfachatado para asegurarse de que Afrodita se quedara para siempre en el Hades. Minos estaba empeñado en no dejar que Afrodita reencarnara de nuevo y solamente tenía dos opciones para conseguirlo: convencer a algún dios de que le concediera la inmortalidad (lo cual no garantizaría que fuera a quedarse en el Inframundo) o hacerlo comer alguna cosa.

Las leyes naturales se torcían de formas curiosas en el Hades, donde el tiempo en realidad transcurría en una forma distinta que en la Tierra. Mientras que las almas de los muertos requerían alimentarse regularmente (para eso eran las ofrendas de leche, miel, vino y panecillos, y los sacrificios de animales que debían hacer las familias), los vivos no lo necesitaban. Era por eso precisamente que el héroe Teseo había permanecido con vida atrapado durante años en el Inframundo hasta que Heracles pudo rescatarlo, y era también por eso que Perséfone había sobrevivido sin comer ni beber durante meses hasta que Hades logró convencer a la que sería su esposa de probar una granada.

Precisamente, la fiesta había sido organizada con la única intención de que Minos pudiera poner en práctica su versión de los granos de la granada: si conseguía que Afrodita comiera aunque fuera un bocado, todos los esfuerzos que Atenea estaba haciendo para recuperar a sus Caballeros de Oro serían en vano: el Caballero de Piscis pertenecería para siempre al reino de Hades.

¿Y por qué habría de negarse Afrodita a probar su propio pastel de cumpleaños?

-¿Una fiesta? –dijo Afrodita, desconcertado, cuando entraron al enorme salón de banquetes y encontraron ahí música y un ambiente alegre.

Era una reunión pequeña para el tamaño del salón (por lo que parecía todavía más pequeña). Radamantis identificó rápidamente a los invitados: Pandora y los pocos espectros que habían logrado la hazaña de hacer amistad con Afrodita a lo largo de aquellos meses.

Radamantis luchaba consigo mismo desde que Minos le había dicho sus planes. Aquello no era ético, era injusto, era una trampa…

…Era perfecto.

Porque Kanon también comería del pastel y no se marcharía. El Juez de Wyvern estaba horrorizado de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a contemplar la idea de aprovechar la astucia de su hermano en beneficio propio. No tenía más remedio que confesar ante sí mismo que quería retener a Kanon a toda cosa, aunque eso significara mancillar su propio honor con una trampa como esa… que era un remate adecuado para toda la sarta de mentiras que había estado diciéndole.

Y mientras él se sentía desgarrado con esa agonía que nadie sospechaba, Minos felicitaba a Afrodita.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

-Hoy no es… M-mi cumpleaños es… es… -Afrodita se trabó. Se estaba confundiendo una vez más y Radamantis pudo apreciar con más claridad que en otras ocasiones la preocupación en cada gesto de Minos.

-Siempre eres piscis, cariño. Pero has reencarnado tantas veces que has cumplido años al menos una vez en todos y cada uno de los días de tu signo. Cualquier fecha entre el 19 de febrero y el 20 de marzo es tu cumpleaños. Una fiesta de un mes entero.

-Eso sería… un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? –Afrodita sonrió débilmente.

Fue una bonita fiesta, algo sencillo y agradable, una reunión de amigos con algo de música y muchas risas. Claro que Afrodita se confundía de vez en cuando con sus recuerdos, pero Minos estaba constantemente a su lado para ayudarlo a salir de esos baches. Radamantis miró de reojo a Kanon, que parecía preocupado.

Cuando partieron el pastel y empezaron a repartirlo, la expresión preocupada de Kanon se acentuó. Tenía su plato con una rebanada de pastel en una mano, pero no hacía el menor intento por probarlo y miraba de vez en cuando a Radamantis como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta y no le pareciera adecuado hacerlo en público.

Era curioso lo fácil que estaba empezando a resultarle al Juez leer el lenguaje corporal de su asistente. Había momentos en que lo desconcertaba, pero en general casi siempre adivinaba lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, así que lo guió hasta un rincón algo apartado y más tranquilo.

-¿Sucede algo, Kanon?

Kanon señaló la rebanada de pastel.

-Es curioso, Señoría. No había notado hasta ahora que no he comido absolutamente nada en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Oh.

-Dígame una cosa, Señoría. ¿Afrodita está muerto?

Esa no era la pregunta que Radamantis esperaba. Lo tomó por sorpresa y, en medio de su desconcierto, no fue capaz de mentir. Negó con la cabeza y observó con asombro la forma en que se contraían las pupilas de Kanon. Su expresión amable cambió de pronto y, aunque solo duró lo que un relámpago, pudo ver con toda claridad desencanto e ira en su rostro.

No tuvo tiempo para considerar eso, porque Kanon se volvió hacia los que celebraban y gritó con fuerza.

-¡No comas, Afrodita de Pisics! ¡Es una trampa!

Afrodita le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Acababa de dar cuenta de su porción de pastel.

Kanon caminó apresuradamente hacia él, mientras Radamantis lo seguía.

-Cuenta la leyenda –iba diciendo Kanon por el camino, con voz alta y clara- que cuando Hades se enamoró de Perséfone, la raptó y la trajo a su reino, donde la cortejó y le habló de amor sin que la joven diosa aceptara sus avances. Mientras tanto, la madre de Perséfone, Démeter, la buscó por todo el mundo y abandonó sus deberes como diosa de las cosechas, de modo que la Tierra se convirtió en un yermo estéril. Perséfone había empezado a corresponder los sentimientos de Hades cuando los clamores de Démeter y de los humanos finalmente llegaron a Zeus, y el rey del Olimpo le ordenó a su hermano que la dejara volver con su madre. Hades, que sabía de sobra que Démeter nunca les permitiría verse de nuevo, se valió entonces de una astucia. Es bien sabido que quien entre por accidente en una tierra mágica no debe comer ni beber nada que sea originario de ese lugar, porque entonces quedará ligado a éste en mayor o menor medida… Hades convenció a Perséfone de comer seis granos de una granada cultivada en los Campos Elíseos y fue así como ella quedó desligada de la autoridad de Démeter para formar parte de la corte del Inframundo.

-¿A qué viene toda esa historia, Deuteros? –preguntó Afrodita, confundido.

-A que en este momento hay una negociación de paz entre Hades y Atenea, y desde que estoy aquí te he escuchado nombrar como el Caballero de Piscis. ¿Eres un servidor de Atenea?

-Solo cuando estoy vivo. El tiempo que transcurre entre mis reencarnaciones lo paso al lado de Minos, yo mismo te lo dije…

-¿Y cómo sabes que este es parte del tiempo que pasas junto a él? ¿Has sentido hambre últimamente? ¡Solo las almas de los muertos sienten hambre aquí, Afrodita!

El plato de cristal cayó de la mano de Afrodita y se partió en pedazos contra el suelo.

-Minos… ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Un retumbo lejano se escuchó entonces. Radamantis supo de inmediato que era el bloque de piedra rompiéndose para dejar libres a sus prisioneros. Atenea estaba reclamando a los suyos.

-Pues… sí, es cierto. Atenea vendrá hoy por sus Caballeros, nuestro Señor Hades ha aceptado devolverles la vida a todos, ella se los llevará y la servirán por el resto de sus vidas naturales… pero yo no quiero que te vayas, Afrodita, te he esperado tanto tiempo… por eso… pensé que si podía hacerte comer algo mientras estuvieras aquí, no tendrías que marcharte y…

-¿Y crees que voy a celebrar tu astucia?

-Pero…

-¡Usaste un truco sucio para retenerme!

-¡No tenía opción!

-¡Claro que sí la tenías! ¡Pudiste pedírmelo!

Minos se quedó mudo por un instante.

-¿Habrías elegido quedarte conmigo? –preguntó por fin.

-¡Sí, pero ahora veo que habría sido un error!

-¿Eh?

-¡Tú no me amas, Minos de Grifo! ¡Para ti soy una cosa que debes conservar por medio de mentiras y trampas! ¡No merezco ser tratado con honestidad! …Decirme lo que pasaba era demasiado esfuerzo, ¿no? Y es porque para ti no valgo ese esfuerzo.

Minos se quedó aturdido, mirando a Afrodita apartarse de él con un gesto irritado.

-Tienes que admitir que tiene razón -Radamantis se sintió molesto cuando Minos lo miró con desconcierto, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando-. No es todos los días que un simple mortal le da lecciones de ética a un Juez del Inframundo.

Eso consiguió hacer reaccionar a Minos.

-Qué fácil es hablar, ¿no, hermano? Como tú siempre eres tan sincero con Kanon…

Kanon permaneció impasible. Tenía todavía en la mano el plato con su rebanada de pastel, que no había tocado aún. Al sentir sobre sí la mirada de los tres Jueces, tomó el tenedor y cortó un trocito de pastel.

-No comas eso –dijo Radamantis de inmediato-. Tú tampoco estás muerto.

Kanon dejó el tenedor en el plato y el plato en la mesa. Radamantis comprendió que deseaba hacerle otra pregunta, pero los retumbos se escuchaban más fuertes y cercanos, la pregunta de su asistente tendría que esperar, porque la puerta del salón no tardó en caer hecha pedazos y los Caballeros de Atenea invadieron el salón precediendo a la diosa.

La primera reacción de Minos, por supuesto, fue interponerse entre ellos y Afrodita.

-¡Detén a tus servidores, Atenea! –ordenó-. ¡No me importa que te lleves a los otros, pero Afrodita de Piscis ha probado alimento estando en el Inframundo y las leyes divinas son claras al respecto!

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Saori.

-Con engaños –dijo Afrodita, usando un tono gélido que fue casi una puñalada para Minos-. Con mentiras y manipulación, pero, sí, el Juez de Grifo logró hacerme comer hace unos minutos.

Saori pasó junto a Minos sin mirarlo siquiera y alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Afrodita, pero éste, al advertir lo que iba a hacer, retrocedió unos pasos y se arrodilló.

-Mi Señora Atenea, quizá sea mejor así, nunca he sido digno de contarme entre sus servidores.

Saori lo sorprendió al arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo.

-Te equivocas –dijo ella, con suavidad-. Ten fe, encontraremos la forma de sacarte de aquí.

Luego de besar en la frente a un cada vez más sorprendido Afrodita, Saori se puso de pie y encaró a los tres Jueces.

-¿Los tres hombres más justos e imparciales de los tiempos heroicos se pusieron de acuerdo para engañar a mi Caballero de Piscis y mantenerlo prisionero? ¡Son una vergüenza para Hades!

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto! –protestó Eaco.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, Atenea –respondió Minos-. Pero él no se irá de aquí.

-Eso lo veremos –Saori pasó de nuevo junto a Minos y fue hasta donde estaba Kanon-. ¿Te hicieron comer a ti también?

Kanon parecía francamente sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Disculpe…?

-¡Kanon! –exclamó uno de los Caballeros, al tiempo que rompía la formación para acercarse.

Afrodita miró con los ojos muy abiertos al recién llegado.

-¡¿Saga?... Pero si tú… Si tú estás ahí… ¿quién…?

Le dirigió una mirada de desesperación a Kanon, que negó con la cabeza,

-Su nombre es Kanon. Es mi hermano –dijo Saga.

Afrodita se llevó ambas manos con la cabeza.

-Ahora tiene sentido –murmuró-. Deuteros, Jacob, Xbalanque, Damián, Cástor… siempre hermanos menores. Kanon es tu gemelo. Tú eres el mayor…

-¿Afrodita?

-Aspros, Esaú, Hunahpu, Cosme, Pólux. Siempre el mayor…

-¿Afrodita? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La mirada de Afrodita se enfocó de repente y Saga retrocedió, sorprendido por la rabia con la que lo miraba.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Tú también me mentiste!

-¿Yo? Pero…

-¡Me ocultaste que tienes un hermano!

Afrodita salió corriendo. Minos hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Kanon lo detuvo.

-Está demasiado alterado, Señoría, yo me encargaré.

Pero Saga lo sujetó por un brazo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?

-Le agradeceré que me suelte –dijo Kanon con gravedad.

-¿De cuándo acá me tratas de "usted"?

-Suélteme.

-Kanon… ¡Ah!

En el momento en que Saga intentó acercar a Kanon de un tirón, éste respondió con un movimiento completamente inesperado. Una llave de judo después, Saga aterrizó en el suelo a un par de metros, y solamente pudo contemplar cómo Kanon desaparecía de la vista, buscando a Afrodita.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Milo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí… ¡Wyvern! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

-Nada. Él ha perdido la memoria, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

El primer Géminis parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Saori lo detuvo.

-Paciencia, Saga, lo rescataremos de alguna manera.

Saga intercambió una mirada fría con Radamantis y cada uno comprendió al otro de inmediato. Era una declaración de guerra.

* * *

Kanon encontró a Afrodita en la habitación que éste compartía con Minos. Estaba acurrucado en la cama, abrazando una almohada. Contrario a lo que había esperado, no lloraba.

-¿Afrodita?

Su intención era sentarse junto a él y acariciarle el cabello hasta que el Caballero de Piscis diera señales de haberse tranquilizado un poco, pero en el momento en que se sentó, Afrodita se incorporó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

-¡Ouch!

-Tú no me mientes, ¿verdad, Kanon?

Por fin estaba usando el nombre correcto.

-Te miento lo menos posible.

-¿Por qué Saga nunca me habló de ti? ¡Creí que era su mejor amigo! ¿Qué clase de amigo no le habla a otro sobre su familia? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¿Hace cuánto que eres amigo de… Saga?

-¡Siglos! ¡Milenios!... No… yo… ¿Años? D-diez años, creo.

-Mmm… ¿Sabes? Hace unos días estuve buscando mi expediente.

-¿Uh?

-No lo encontré, qué curioso, ¿verdad?

-Extraño… el mío sí está…

-Ajá, el caso es que encontré el de Saga. No pude leer mucho porque había mucho trabajo y luego ya no pude volver a dar con el expediente, pero alcancé a leer algo interesante. Saga tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Kanon, sí, un hermano gemelo que fue condenado a muerte hace trece años.

-…¿Qué?

-No sé qué más pasó antes o después, pero si ese hermano era yo, y morí tres años antes de que tú conocieras a Saga… ¿Quizá no te habló de mí porque le dolía recordarme? En ese caso, no habría sido realmente una mentira, ¿no crees?

La esperanza en los ojos de Afrodita era casi dolorosa de contemplar.

-¿Lo crees así, Kanon?

-…Le tienes mucho afecto, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Mani… Angello… sí, Angello, suele decir que es una de las peores características del signo Piscis: siempre queremos confiar en los amigos aunque sea en perjuicio propio. Y yo siempre he confiado en Cosme… quiero decir… Estoy confundido otra vez.

-Hipermnesia.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es lo contrario de la amnesia. Ese el problema que tienes. Temo que Minos te hizo beber más agua de la fuente Mnemosine de la estrictamente necesaria.

Afrodita suspiró.

-Supongo que es difícil medir la dosis cuando el paciente se resiste y trata de morderte.

* * *

Kanon salió de la habitación luego de dejar a Afrodita más sereno (pero nada dispuesto todavía a perdonar, Minos tendría que dormir de nuevo en el sofá) y casi chocó con Pandora, que estaba esperándolo.

-¿Dama Pandora?

-Lo descubriste todo muy rápido.

-¿Todo? Quizá me falta algo todavía, ¿no le parece?

Pandora entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas, Kanon?

-Los últimos meses no los olvidaré nunca. ¿La mentira es algo que planearon todos ustedes desde el principio, o la fueron agrandando a medida que pasaba el tiempo? Afrodita no se merecía algo así. ¡El Juez Minos debió decirle desde el principio que estaba vivo!

-Quizá… y Radamantis debió decirte a ti que estás vivo también. ¿Correcto?

-Puede ser. Al menos lo hizo antes de que yo también comiera, pero solo porque le pregunté si Afrodita estaba vivo o no –Kanon sacudió la cabeza, sombrío-. La fiesta era para Afrodita, pero también quisieron engatusarme a mí.

-Es mi culpa que él haya estado engañándote. Solo quiero que sepas que es conmigo con quien debes enfadarte, no con él.

Kanon ladeó un poco la cabeza y la contempló, pensativo.

-¿Me está pidiendo que lo perdone, Dama Pandora?

-Sí.

-Es curioso que me diga casi lo mismo que yo le he estado diciendo a Afrodita con respecto al Juez Minos.

-¿Entonces, lo perdonarás por ocultarte ese detalle?

Algo cambió en la expresión de Kanon. La calma absoluta desapareció para dejar paso a una mezcla de enojo y sarcasmo que sorprendió a Pandora.

-¡Oh, pero si no estoy molesto por la mentira, Dama Pandora!

-…¿No?

-La mentira me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que me enoja, y mucho, es el insulto a mi inteligencia.

-¿Qué?

Kanon se serenó y le sonrió. De alguna manera, esa sonrisa fue más inquietante para Pandora que la expresión de ira.

-Su Señoría es un pésimo mentiroso, pero hasta él debió darse cuenta de que no podría mantener el engaño por mucho tiempo… ¿y qué hico para reforzarlo? ¡Esconder los espejos y mi expediente! El expediente, pase, ¿pero los espejos?

Pandora retrocedió. El cosmos de Kanon, en abierto contraste con su actitud calmada, estaba elevándose.

-Aunque Afrodita no hubiera estado confundiéndome con el Caballero de Géminis desde el primer día, aunque no hubiera suficientes superficies reflectantes por todas partes además de los espejos… siempre quedaría _esto_.

Una de las técnicas de Géminis se manifestó alrededor de ellos y Pandora se encontró en medio de un laberinto de espejos donde las imágenes de ambos se multiplicaban hasta el infinito.

-¿Realmente habrá creído Su Señoría que no soy capaz de reconocer mi propia cara? ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta al ver a Saga de Géminis que estaba frente a mi gemelo idéntico? ¿Él es así de imbécil o cree que yo soy idiota? ¡Dígame cuál es peor de esas dos opciones!

Pandora estaba apoyada contra la pared y lo miraba con espanto. El cosmos de Kanon se normalizó de repente y él le sonrió de nuevo, la sonrisa amable y serena a la que la había acostumbrado en los últimos meses.

-Así que morí ahogado hace trece años… Dígame, Dama Pandora, si llevo muerto más de una década, ¿cómo es que aparento la misma edad que mi gemelo idéntico? ¿Él se conserva muy bien o yo envejecí antes de tiempo?

Pandora tartamudeó un poco sin lograr dar con una respuesta coherente, pero tampoco hizo falta, porque ya Kanon se había marchado a su habitación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue realmente incómoda para todos, porque Afrodita se negaba a hablarle a Minos y dejó todos sus deberes para caminar sin rumbo por los Campos Elíseos, con Minos siguiéndolo y suplicándole que le permitiera explicarse.

Kanon, por su parte, se presentó tan puntual como siempre en el despacho de Radamantis, para encontrarse, sorprendido, con un Juez de Wyvern que tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que ha pasado la noche en vela luchando consigo mismo.

-Buenos días, Señoría –saludó Kanon con calculada frialdad.

-Te mentí.

-¿Ha hablado últimamente con la Dama Pandora? –replicó Kanon, asumiendo que ella le había hablado de su conversación la noche anterior.

-No desde ayer y espero no volver a dirigirle la palabra en mucho tiempo. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero realmente llegué a creer esta vez que sus intenciones eran buenas. Se me olvida que es una adolescente a fin de cuentas y tiene la cabeza llena de novelas románticas.

Eso no era lo que Kanon esperaba oír.

-Pero yo soy un adulto –continuó Radamantis-, y un Juez al servicio de Hades. Debí haber actuado con honor y decirte la verdad desde el principio. No tengo excusa y solo puedo ofrecerte esto.

-¿Señoría? –Kanon enarcó una ceja cuando Radamantis le señaló una copa que estaba sobre el escritorio. El Juez de Wyvern lucía apesadumbrado.

-Es agua de la fuente Mnemosine. Te hará recordar.

-No comprendo.

- Te mentí y lo lamento, no imaginas cuánto me he reprochado durante estos meses este juego absurdo. Simplemente ya no puedo seguir engañándote. Bebe de esa copa y recordarás quién eres en realidad.

-¿Usted quiere que recuerde, Señoría?

-…Es lo correcto. Solamente puedo pedir perdón por lo que hice, pero sé que no lo merezco.

Kanon contempló el agua en la copa. Su reflejo ahí era tan nítido como si el líquido en realidad fuera un espejo en lugar de agua, quizá era parte de las cualidades mágicas de la fuente, qué curioso. Dejó la copa en la mesa, junto con la agenda y se volvió hacia Radamantis.

-Esto no es necesario –declaró.

-¿No? ¿Pero no quieres recuperar tu pasado?

-No es necesario. Escucha, Radamantis…

-¿No _quieres_ recordar?

-No hace falta. Escucha, yo…

-Oh, amor…

-Resulta que yo… ¿Qué dijis…?

Kanon no logró completar la pregunta: Radamantis estaba besándolo. Paralizado por la sorpresa, no encontró cómo detenerlo, aunque estaba consciente de que cada segundo que dejaba pasar solamente complicaba más las cosas.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano, desgraciado! –rugió una voz grave.

Un puñetazo de Saga envió a Radamantis contra la biblioteca. Varios libros de los estantes superiores cayeron sobre él antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio y mirar sorprendido al mayor de los gemelos, que acababa de apartarlo de Kanon.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Géminis? ¡No puedes atacar impunemente a un Juez del Inframundo!

-Para tu información, Zeus acaba de ordenarle a Hades que restituya a Kanon y Afrodita a la Orden de Atenea, que es donde pertenecen. Vengo por mi hermano y será mejor para ti y para tu Señor que no discutas.

¡De ninguna manera! Radamantis se levantó y atacó a Saga, pero no llegó a tocarlo: Kanon se interpuso entre ellos y los mantuvo separados, la mano izquierda aferrando un brazo de Saga y la derecha, apoyada en el pecho de Radamantis, con una fuerza que sorprendió a ambos.

-Quietos los dos. Un combate entre ustedes en este momento echaría a perder las negociaciones de paz en el Olimpo.

Saga apretó los labios y sujetó con firmeza la mano que lo detenía en su sitio. Era cierto, la paz entre los Olímpicos era tan frágil… pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que realmente quería partirle la cara a Wyvern, entre otras cosas.

-No permitiré que te alejen de mí –dijo Radamantis.

-No permitiré que abuses de mi hermano –replicó Saga, en el mismo tono.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo así? ¡Yo nunca…!

-¡Borraste su memoria! ¡Su consentimiento, si es que te lo ha dado, no significa nada en estas condiciones!

Se acercaban rápidamente a un punto crítico, pronto ni siquiera la lealtad a sus respectivos dioses (que normalmente regía sus vidas) sería suficiente para frenar el combate. Kanon pellizcó a ambos al mismo tiempo, resignado, no le quedaba más opción que frenarlos en seco.

-¡Auch!

-¡Eh!

-Saga, hermano mayor, tranquilízate –dijo Kanon.

Juez y Caballero lo miraron con sorpresa y Kanon ponderó (no por primera vez) lo similares que eran en temperamento e intelecto.

-¿Kanon? –dijo Saga.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, hermano. Mi virtud no ha estado en riesgo en ningún momento. Radamantis es tan honorable como tú y jamás tomaría ventaja de un pobre e indefenso amnésico –listo, lo había dicho con el toque justo de sarcasmo como para que Saga reconociera en él al Kanon de toda la vida.

-¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó Saga.

Kanon asintió, con una sonrisa amarga.

-No te olvidé en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Estabas en desventaja cuando Atenea los liberó a ti y a los demás. Hades nos puso a Afrodita y a mí bajo la autoridad de Minos y Radamantis, llevarnos por la fuerza en ese momento era imposible sin iniciar otro conflicto entre ambos dioses… Era más prudente fingir que no recordaba nada y esperar una oportunidad mejor, así al menos podría vigilar a Piscis, hay un problema serio con él…

-Por eso no quisiste beber el agua de la fuente Mnemosine –dijo Radamantis.

La voz del Juez, extrañamente serena, alarmó a Kanon, que lo miró con preocupación.

-No era necesario –continuó Radamantis-. No porque quisieras ignorar tu pasado, sino porque no lo perdiste nunca. En ningún momento estuviste engañado, solo me seguiste el juego.

-Es cierto.

-Te malinterpreté.

-Lo que dije se prestaba a confusión…

-Y yo no te dejé terminar de hablar –Radamantis sacudió la cabeza, se apartó de ellos y empezó a recoger los libros-. Adiós.

-Radamantis, yo…

-Tratabas de sobrevivir, lo entiendo. Eres astuto, Kanon de Géminis, admiro eso… Ahora, vete.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!

Saga pudo apreciar la angustia en el rostro de su hermano, pero también comprendió que cualquier intento en ese momento por explicarse solo le serviría para complicar las cosas. Resultaba admirable (y sorprendente) el que Kanon, generalmente tan poco dispuesto a tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, quisiera quedar en buenos términos con Wyvern, pero tendría que esperar a que éste se serenara. Así pues, tiró del brazo de Kanon y se lo llevó de ahí casi a rastras.

Kanon opuso poca resistencia antes de acomodar su paso al de su hermano y dejar que Saga lo guiara. Parecía triste, pero resignado.

-¿Seguro que no te lastimó? –preguntó Saga.

-Nunca tuvo la intención de hacerme daño o de aprovecharse de mí. Yo fingí amnesia y los demás empezaron a decir una sarta de mentiras… supongo que para divertirse a costa mía o avergonzarlo un poco a él, era un broma muy pesada, pero sólo una broma. Él terminó por participar, pero creo que intentaba protegerme.

-Hum.

-Se ha esforzado en cuidarme, Saga, en serio… De hecho, hasta me recuerda a ti.

-Yo nunca te he besado. Y menos en esa forma.

-No lo permita el cielo –Kanon dejó escapar una risa breve-. No sobreviviríamos al trauma.

-Dijiste que hay un problema con Afrodita.

-Ah, sí. Debe beber del Leteo antes de abandonar el Inframundo.

-¿De las aguas del Olvido? ¿Por qué?

-Él es la reencarnación de un antiguo amante de Minos, que estuvo esperando durante 22 años que su alma regresara aquí. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, lo hizo beber de la fuente Mnemosine para que recordara su vida anterior y el amor que había entre ellos, el resultado… En este momento Afrodita recuerda _todas_ sus vidas pasadas y tiende a confundirse un poco. Eso no es un problema ahora, pero si vuelve a la Tierra sin olvidar primero esas reencarnaciones, en el momento en que abandone el Inframundo, su mente no será capaz de soportar el exceso de información. El ser humano no está hecho para recordar más de una vida y… ¿Saga? ¡Estás pálido!

-Shura y Máscara fueron por él –Saga empezó a correr-. ¡Si lo encontraron antes que yo a ti…!

No necesitó decir nada más. Pronto ambos corrían a la misma velocidad, con una coordinación que no habían logrado (ni creído posible) nunca antes.

…Y aún así llegaron tarde.

* * *

En el jardín de Piscis, una pequeña glorieta servía de apoyo a unas cinco o seis variedades distintas de rosales trepadores.

Afrodita estaba ahí, sentado a la fresca sombra del mármol y las rosas, con una expresión ausente y mirada opaca.

-Él… parece tranquilo –dijo Minos, que no logró dar con una palabra adecuada para describir la angustia que le provocaba la falta de vida en los ojos del Caballero de Piscis.

-Son los medicamentos –dijo Saori-. Tenemos que mantenerlo sedado: tan pronto como pasa el efecto de los calmantes, sufre otra crisis.

Minos se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Hades en su hombro.

-¿Estás listo?

Minos asintió. Sí, estaba listo.

Al saber de las consecuencias de la forma brusca en que Afrodita había sido sacado del Inframundo, Zeus dictaminó que no obligaría ni a Hades ni a sus súbditos a reparar un daño que no pretendían causar y que habría podido evitarse si los Caballeros de Atenea hubieran hablado con Minos en lugar de arrebatarle al Caballero de Piscis sin más explicaciones.

La sorpresa de Hades no tuvo límites cuando Atenea acudió una vez más a su reino, simple y sencillamente para pedirle por favor que hiciera algo para ayudar. Podría haberle exigido que se marchara de inmediato y dejar así las cosas, pero en ese momento, las palabras de Saori, sencillas y amables, algo completamente desacostumbrado entre los Olímpicos, lo confundieron lo suficiente como para que solo atinara a preguntarle a Minos qué opinaba al respecto.

Después de todo, desde los tiempos heroicos, Minos había tenido el voto del desempate cuando los Jueces no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

Y ahí estaba Minos en compañía de Hades y Atenea, con una botella de cristal en una mano y la mirada fija en Afrodita de Piscis.

Podría haber dicho que lo correcto sería acatar la sentencia de Zeus y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. El estrés que provocaba en Afrodita el peso de una hipermnesia llevada hasta extremos nunca vistos acabaría por matarlo en poco tiempo, así su alma regresaría al Hades y Minos podría reclamarlo para sí una vez más en forma completamente legal.

Pero en lugar de eso se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo que el Caballero de Piscis no era culpable de ningún crimen y que cada minuto de sufrimiento por el que pasara era una injusticia.

-Sí, Majestad, estoy listo.

Se acercó a Afrodita, se arrodilló junto a él y lo besó en la mejilla, sin que el otro diera señales de saber que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento tanto –dijo Minos, luchando por evitar que le temblara la voz-. Las cosas que dijiste la última vez… tenias razón. Estaba tan empeñado en salirme con la mía que no pensé en nada más. En ningún momento se me ocurrió que podía hacerte daño.

Acarició el cabello de Afrodita antes de destapar la botella.

-Esta es agua del Leteo. Una vez que bebas, se irán tus vidas pasadas y solamente quedará Afrodita de Piscis. Me olvidarás… y todo volverá a estar bien.

Con mucho cuidado, Minos inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza de Afrodita y le acercó la botella a los labios.

Un trago… dos tragos… Minos apartó la botella, ya vacía, y abrazó a Afrodita.

-Te amo –murmuró en su oído, a modo de despedida.

* * *

Radamantis había caminado sin rumbo hasta perderse por completo entre los vericuetos del Santuario.

A fuerza de caminar, llegó hasta lo que parecía una zona de entrenamiento, cerca de una pequeña fuente, una persona estaba ahí, realizando una rutina de ejercicios.

Kanon.

Vestido con ropa de entrenamiento en lugar de las sobrias túnicas que había usado durante su estancia en el Inframundo, parecía más esbelto de lo que Radamantis recordaba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su faceta de organizador y secretario que casi había olvidado que también era un guerrero, uno capaz de enfrentarlo de igual a igual, e incluso superarlo si tenía la motivación adecuada.

Y su estilo de combate era tan distinto del suyo que no podía menos que preguntarse en ese momento qué tal resultaría entrenar con él. ¿Por qué no lo habría intentado cuando el segundo Géminis estaba fingiendo amnesia? Habría sido interesante.

Kanon terminó su rutina y miró directamente hacia él. Probablemente había percibido su cosmos desde antes de que llegara y nada más lo había ignorado para no interrumpir el ejercicio.

-Sigues usando la trenza –observó Radamantis, a modo de saludo.

-Resulta útil. Le facilita a los demás el no confundirme con mi hermano. Y cuando _quiero_ confundirlos, me dejo el cabello suelto. ¿Tu hermano ya le dio el agua del Leteo a Afrodita?

-Hum. ¿Estabas enterado de eso?

-Yo se lo sugerí a Atenea –Kanon se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse los vendajes que protegían sus manos.

-Tu diosa se arriesgó mucho al buscar a mi Señor.

-Para nada. Hades no se arriesgaría a una nueva guerra ahora que Perséfone ha regresado con él.

-Pero siempre pudo haberle negado su ayuda.

-Él sí, pero Minos está enamorado de Afrodita. No podría soportar saber que está sufriendo y no hacer nada al respecto. Aunque Hades se lo prohibiera, encontraría la manera de ayudarlo.

-Estás muy seguro de lo que dices.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy un astuto manipulador, mi estimado Radamantis, cuando trazo un plan de este tipo, no puede menos que ser perfecto.

Arrogante, presumido… su actitud parecía gritarle "no me conoces para nada, todo fue una actuación".

Sin imaginar la ira que acababa de despertar en el Juez, Kanon terminó de quitarse los vendajes de entrenamiento y se inclinó sobre la fuente para lavarse la cara.

Radamantis consideró unos instantes la imprudencia de Kanon al darle así la espalda luego de hablarle con tanto descaro, como si no temiera nada de él, con una confianza absoluta, como si… como si hubiera sido honesto al decirle a su gemelo que lo consideraba un hombre de honor.

El ceño de Radamantis se relajó y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios. ¿Así que Kanon creía en serio que su "virtud" estaba a salvo?

Kanon iba a enderezarse cuando sintió de pronto dos manos agarrar su trasero para primero apretar con fuerza y luego darle un soberbio empujón. Sorprendido y alarmado, intentó gritar y la nariz y la boca se le llenaron de agua: había caído de cabeza en la fuente.

Cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua (y respirar de nuevo), miró con incredulidad a su alrededor buscando a su atacante, pero ahí solo estaba el Juez de Wyvern.

-Esto fue por reírte de mí –dijo Radamantis, con calma.

-¡¿Cuándo me he reído de ti?

-¿Puedes ponerte la mano en el corazón y jurarme por tu honor y por la vida de tu hermano que no te reíste ni siquiera un poco mientras me engañabas como a un imbécil?

Kanon abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de inmediato. Radamantis asintió para sí. ¿Con que no lo conocía, eh? Habría perjurado por su honor de inmediato y sin el menor remordimiento, ¿pero por la vida de su hermano? Eso era distinto.

-Al principio sí, lo hice –admitió Kanon a regañadientes-. Pandora tiene una imaginación muy… vivaz. Las historias que inventó sobre nuestro supuesto noviazgo… Era una verdadera hazaña mantenerme serio hasta encontrar un lugar donde estar a solas y poder reír a gusto. Dime tú si no era una situación humorística a fin de cuentas.

-Lo era. Eso no lo niego. Incluso me gustó la anécdota que inventó acerca del paseo en bote por el Estigia.

-Esa fue buena… deberíamos pedirle que las escribiera.

Kanon salió de la fuente y miró a Radamantis a los ojos.

-¿Ahora, qué? –preguntó.

-¿Ahora? Nada. Estamos a mano.

Kanon apretó los labios e intentó no lucir decepcionado. Su actitud despreocupada había sido planeada hasta el mínimo detalle para que Radamantis pudiera salvaguardar su orgullo con una justa indignación por el engaño. Al parecer, había sido un éxito… pero no podía evitar que le doliera ese "estamos a mano" tan tranquilo e indiferente. En el fondo de su corazón había tenido el deseo, la esperanza de que…

-Pero si llegas a mentirme de nuevo, no será sólo un remojón lo que recibas –añadió Radamantis.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír ante la cara sorprendida de Kanon. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de una expresión taimada a una de ingenuo asombro casi sin transición.

-Solía pensar en ti como un diplomático –continuó el Juez-, pero en estos últimos días he podido comprender que más bien eres un político: la duplicidad está tan enraizada en ti que mientes incluso cuando dices la verdad. Y cuando no mientes, dices ambigüedades.

-Pero yo…

-Ya ni siquiera lo haces a propósito. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Lo acepto. Incluso lo aprecio. Y me doy cuenta de que te ha salvado la vida muchas veces –sin darle importancia al hecho de que Kanon estaba empapado, Radamantis rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí-. Pero no quiero mentiras entre nosotros. Ni medias verdades ni zonas grises que se presten a confusión. ¿Crees poder intentarlo?

-…No me atrevo a prometerlo –murmuró Kanon, preocupado.

-Bueno… eso es un comienzo –decidió Radamantis, y lo besó.

El beso fue justo como lo había soñado, excepto por un detalle: la voz de Saga, gritando con indignación, los interrumpió demasiado pronto.

-¡Kanon de Géminis! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sobresaltado, Kanon intentó apartarse, pero Radamantis se lo impidió. Lo miró con atención y sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que, luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces, Kanon recobraba la compostura y _esa_ expresión taimada que recordaba tan bien. Un dato más para su expediente mental sobre el gemelo más joven: le importaba _mucho_ la opinión de Saga, pero no quería que éste lo notara demasiado.

Como confirmando la nota mental de Radamantis, Kanon rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a su gemelo.

-¿Qué parece que hago?

Saga ni siquiera pestañeó. Radamantis comprendió de inmediato que el grito había tenido el único propósito de asustar a Kanon (con pleno éxito). Todo indicaba que Saga podía ver a través de su actuación con tanta facilidad como el Juez. Sí, los dos conocían realmente bien a su mentiroso favorito y éste ya no podía engañar por mucho tiempo a ninguno de ellos.

-Wyvern, parece que la última vez no me expresé con claridad: no quiero verte manoseando a mi hermano.

-Pues entonces te sugiero que cierres los ojos, Géminis –dijo Radamantis en el mismo tono calmado-, porque planeo hacer mucho más que solo manosearlo.

-Suena tentador… -dijo Kanon, incómodo-. Pero… aquí y ahora…

-No, supongo que no sería lo más apropiado –Radamantis le apartó de la cara unos cuantos cabellos mojados-. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa? Imagino que tu hermano quiere dirigirme algunas palabras sabias, de cuñado a cuñado.

Kanon miró preocupado a Saga.

-Ve tranquilo –indicó Saga-. No vamos a pelear.

-Tal vez haya gritos, pero no habrá sangre –completó Radamantis.

Kanon obedeció, un poco renuente, y Saga esperó a que se alejara antes de hablar.

-Es mi hermano menor, mi única familia. Si le haces daño, te mataré.

Simple y directo. Radamantis asintió con seriedad.

-Puedes estar seguro de que tendré eso en cuenta. Por mi parte, tengo dos hermanos que probablemente querrán dirigirle a Kanon una advertencia similar.

-Él puede manejar eso.

En silencio, el Juez y el primer Caballero de Géminis caminaron de vuelta hacia el Santuario.

Quizá él y Kanon podrían superar las diferencias y convertir aquel tambaleante inicio en una relación duradera. Quizá él y Saga llegarían a llevarse bien, por lo menos tenían puntos de vistas similares sobre lo bueno y lo mano, y tenían a Kanon para obligarlos a hacer un esfuerzo… De de una cosa estaba seguro Radamantis: tanto para él como para su mitad del signo de Géminis se habían acabado los engaños.

Era un verdadero alivio.

* * *

La mente de Afrodita estaba completamente alerta, el agua del Olvido había actuado de inmediato. Sus pensamientos estaban claros por fin, libres de la carga de un exceso de recuerdos y datos… pero su cuerpo estaba todavía bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. Quería moverse y no podía hacerlo. Deseaba hablar y era imposible. Sus huesos se sentían como algodón.

¡Y Minos estaba a punto de marcharse! Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera. ¡No podía dejar que se fuera así.

Minos se levantó y dio media vuelta, decidido a no mirar atrás, pero al ir a dar el primer paso, sintió un tirón.

Una mano de Afrodita estaba enredada en los hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica.

-¿Afrodita?

Alargar el brazo y agarrar un puñado de hilos había sido un esfuerzo terrible y Afrodita apenas le quedaban fuerzas para otra pequeña hazaña: sonreír.

Fue suficiente para Minos.

Afrodita suspiró aliviado cuando Minos lo abrazó de nuevo. Reposó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto.

-Bueno, parece que estos dos saldrán adelante –comentó Hades.

-Eso parece –concordó Saori-. ¿Qué hay de los otros dos?

-Hum. ¿Has estado hablando con Pandora últimamente?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, tío?

Hades sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, divertido.

-Habrás notado que Radamantis se alejó de nosotros en cuanto llegamos aquí, a pesar de que se suponía que debía vigilar mi seguridad…

-No corres el menor peligro en mi Santuario.

-Lo sé. De otro modo tendría que disciplinarlo severamente por desaparecer de esa manera, aunque, la verdad, no estoy seguro de que él mismo se haya dado cuenta todavía de que está buscando a su asistente. No me preocupa que lo busque, pero me gustaría saber qué resultado espera conseguir si lo encuentra –Hades suspiró, con exagerada resignación-. Supongo que acabaremos enterándonos. Nos lo contarán ellos, o nos avisará el escándalo.

Saori rió de buena gana.

**fin**

* * *

**Notas:**

El voto del desempate: en la mitología griega, Radamantis, Eaco y Minos son los tres jueces del Infierno, encargados de juzgar las almas que llegan ahí. En caso de que haya un desacuerdo entre ellos, el voto de Minos vale por dos, a pesar de que es el más joven.

Un dato adicional: Radamantis y Minos son hijos de Zeus y Europa (tienen otro hermano, Sarpedón), y Eaco es medio hermano de ellos (también es hijo de Zeus).

El código de Hammurabi: es una de las recopilaciones de leyes más antiguas que conocemos. Se trata de un bloque de basalto de 2,50m de alto x 1,90m de base en el que están grabados un retrato del rey babilonio Hammurabi y el texto de las leyes. Las leyes 196 y 197 dicen lo siguiente: "Si un hombre libre vació el ojo de un hijo de hombre libre, se vaciará su ojo." y "Si quebró un hueso de un hombre, se quebrará su hueso", ambas son ejemplos de la ley del Talión (el famoso "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"), que no deja mucho lugar a los portillos legales.

La hipermnesia existe, aunque hasta ahora solo ha sido diagnosticada en unas pocas personas: consiste en la incapacidad de olvidar. Quien la padece, recuerda absolutamente todo lo que hace en todo momento de su vida a lo largo de los años, y eso puede dificultar enormemente la vida y la capacidad de hacer generalizaciones.


	6. Lo que trajo la cigüeña

_Este fic fue escrito solo por pasar el rato. La pareja principal es Afrodita x Saga, pero no hay nada gráfico._

_La inspiración llegó luego de un pequeño debate en el foro acerca de los fics con mpreg... No, no contiene mpreg, solo una conversación entre Afrodita y Saori sobre cómo sería una situación así XD pero creo que los principales culpables son Les Luthiérs y "Consejos para padres"._

**Lo que trajo la cigueña**

* * *

"_Mirá, nene, como papá y mamá se quieren tanto, papá le regaló a mamá una semillita que él tenía. Esa semillita germinó, creció y, después de nueve meses, …se convirtió en un hermoso repollo donde te dejó la cigüeña que te trajo de París."_

Les Luthiérs, Consejos para padres.

* * *

Afrodita despertó sobresaltado y se alegró sinceramente de estar despierto. Había tenido pesadillas antes, pero esa superaba a todas las anteriores, por lo menos en lo bizarro.

A su lado, Saga despertó también, en parte por el movimiento brusco y en parte por la perturbación en el cosmos de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó amodorrado.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

Saga acarició su mano tratando de confortarlo. Ambos habían tenido su ración de pesadillas desde el final de las últimas guerras sagradas. Era una verdadera fortuna el que pudieran contar el uno con el otro para servir de refugio en esos momentos.

-¿Qué fue?

-Íbamos a tener un bebé.

-…¿Eso es malo?

-Íbamos a tenerlo, literalmente. Mejor dicho, _yo_ iba a tener a _tu_ bebé.

No era muy frecuente ver a Saga de Géminis sonriendo. Escucharlo reír a todo trapo era todavía menos común. Afrodita amaba su risa, pero eso no le impidió silenciarlo a fuerza de almohadazos antes ponerse la bata y salir furibundo de la habitación y de la Casa de Piscis.

En el jardín, sus rosas lo recibieron con inquietud y él se adentró bastante antes de darse cuenta de que esa inquietud no era solo porque las plantas podían sentir su enojo. Había alguien ahí.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia el extremo sur del jardín. Detrás de un antiguo muro cubierto de rosales trepadores, solamente estaba la huerta. ¿Qué podía querer el visitante con sus lechugas y tomates?

Entró a la huerta apresuradamente, listo para darle el susto de su vida a un hipotético ladrón de hortalizas…

…Y encontró a Atenea.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo ahí la diosa, en medio de su huerta, al filo del amanecer y escondiendo su cosmos?

-¿Alteza?

-Hum… Hola, Afrodita. ¿Te desperté?

Y, lo más curioso de todo, ¿por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera?

-…No, Alteza.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

¿Se lo preguntaba _ella_ a _él_? Afrodita la miró, incrédulo, antes de responder.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-…¿De qué se trató?

Eso no podía estar pasando. La diosa se aparecía así y le planteaba una pregunta directa… Responderle iba a ser humillante, pero al menos no había nadie más ahí para reírse de él.

-Soñé que estaba embarazado.

Saori ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo interrogante.

-Eso no suena como una pesadilla –declaró.

-Para una mujer, tal vez no, pero el cuerpo de un hombre no está diseñado para algo así.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Empezando por el abdomen: en una mujer los músculos y la piel están dispuestos de modo que se estiren de forma apropiada ante el crecimiento del útero, pero en un hombre los músculos se separarían de forma muy dolorosa y las estrías le aparecían antes y serían más graves. Perdería el equilibrio…

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El esqueleto de un hombre es diferente del de una mujer. Las caderas de ustedes tienen otra forma, por eso es que caminan diferente. Dentro de un hombre hay menos espacio para acomodar un útero con un bebé creciendo en él, y sus caderas no le brindarían soporte, de manera que el peso extra y el cambio en su centro de gravedad simplemente lo arrastrarían hacia delante, y acabarían por lastimar la columna. Además, a medida que el bebé crece, el hueso pélvico de la mujer se va separando para acomodarlo, y se abre todavía más durante el parto, es por eso que los antropólogos y forenses pueden distinguir el esqueleto de una mujer que haya tenido hijos del de una que no. Y, ya que menciono esto, ¿por dónde saldría el bebé? Aunque tuviera un canal de parto, el bebé no podría pasar por un espacio del que no dispongo debido, precisamente, a la forma de mis huesos.

-¿Tal vez por medio de una cesárea?

-Supongamos que sí. Queda el problema de las hormonas.

-¿Cómo?

-Las mujeres pasan por grandes cambios hormonales todos los meses y aún así la pasan bastante mal con los cambios todavía mayores que implica una gestación. Eso por un lado, por otro lado está el detalle de que el nivel de testosterona _normal_ para un hombre es demasiado alto para una mujer, el exceso de testosterona en una mujer afecta seriamente la fertilidad, así pues, sería necesario suprimir en mí esa hormona o contrarrestarla con dosis muy altas de estrógeno. Ni siquiera sé si mi cuerpo puede producir la clase y cantidad de hormonas que se requieren antes, durante y después de la gestación…

-¿Después también?

-Sí, para que el cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Ah.

-Como decía, no sé si puedo producirlas, pero aún si fuera el caso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le pasaría a mi pobre cerebro con semejante coctel químico. No hablemos ya de cómo afectaría mi apariencia física una elevada cantidad de estrógenos a lo largo de nueve meses.

-Sí, supongo que sí fue una pesadilla –dijo Saori, mortalmente seria.

Afrodita sonrió, el interés de la joven en su pesadilla, a todas luces, un intento desesperado por evitar que le preguntara qué hacía ahí a esa hora. Obligado a adivinar, supuso que tenía algo que ver con el joven Pegaso.

Saori, Seiya y los otros Caballeros de Bronce estaban convencidos de que su noviazgo era un secreto bien guardado, cuando en realidad toda la Orden sabía al respecto.

Cuando pudiera hablar con el Patriarca (a una hora decente, después del desayuno), tendría que comentarle esa escapada. La parejita estaba volviéndose un poco más atrevida de lo conveniente y saludable.

Eso sí, la huerta le parecía el sitio menos romántico de todo su jardín para una cita, por muy discreto que resultara.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante equivocado: Saori no estaba ahí para verse con Seiya.

Desde unos siglos atrás, Dionisio, el más joven de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia, estaba experimentado dificultades cada vez más serias en cada reencarnación.

El dios del Vino y la Alegría Sin Límite era también una divinidad relacionada con las plantas y la renovación de la tierra tras cada invierno. Necesitaba que la persona destinada a albergar su alma en cada generación tuviera un contacto cercano con la tierra desde la más tierna infancia, por lo que normalmente elegía nacer en familias humildes dedicadas a la agricultura, pero eso mismo lo hacía vulnerable ante sus enemigos.

Sus servidores no eran guerreros y él no deseaba ponerlos en riesgo quedando a su cuidado en el tiempo que debía transcurrir entre su reencarnación y su despertar al noveno sentido, pero en las últimas generaciones, la reencarnación de Penteo, su enemigo jurado desde la Era del Mito, se las había arreglado para encontrarlo mientras todavía era un niño indefenso.

Dionisio necesitaba con urgencia un lugar seguro en el cual poder pasar su infancia y los primeros años de su adolescencia, hasta que el despertar de su poder le permitiera protegerse a sí mismo y a sus servidores.

Atenea le había ofrecido refugio en su Santuario y ambos habían acordado guardar el más estricto secreto. Entre menos personas supieran dónde estaba la reencarnación de Dionisio, menos posibilidades habría para que Penteo pudiera atacarlo.

Así pues, la razón de que Atenea estuviera ahí cuando el sol apenas anunciaba su llegada por detrás del palacio era el hecho de que había llegado el momento oportuno y ella debía encontrarse ahí con Hermes, quien le llevaría al recién nacido que era la reencarnación de Dionisio, ella se lo entregaría a uno de sus Caballeros para que se encargara de criarlo, y así su hermano menor estaría a salvo…

Pero no contaba con las pesadillas inoportunas del Caballero de Piscis. ahora, si pudiera hacer que Afrodita regresara pronto a la Doceava Casa, de modo que ella pudiera recoger al bebé y llevárselo a Shaka de Virgo como había planeado desde un principio… Pero no, Afrodita no parecía dispuesto a irse así como así, y a ella se le estaban acabando las preguntas que podía hacerle sobre hipotéticos embarazos masculinos.

Justo entonces un llanto llegó hasta ellos, fuerte, claro e imposible de confundir con cosa alguna que no fuera un bebé molesto o incómodo.

Afrodita pasó apresuradamente junto a Saori buscando la fuente del llanto. Sabía exactamente de dónde provenía, las plantas ya le habían hablado al respecto, pero si le comentaba eso a Saori, tendría que mencionarle también al muchacho que estaba escondido tras unos arbustos particularmente chismosos y que suprimía su cosmos con tanta habilidad que él ya estaba empezando a dudar que fuera Seiya, después de todo.

Efectivamente, "alguien" había dejado un bebé entre sus hortalizas. Afrodita lo recogió cuidadosamente y lo examinó con atención mientras pensaba cómo empezar a interrogar a sus dos principales sospechosos, que seguían cada movimiento suyo con inquietud. Era un varón, parecía saludable y debía tener alrededor de dos meses. Había dejado de llorar tan pronto como lo tomó en brazos y ahora lo contemplaba con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Afrodita también estaba intrigado. ¿El niño sería de alguna muchacha de Rodorio? Tenía sentido que lo hubiera dejado en la huerta y no entre los rosales, dada la toxicidad de algunas de sus plantas, pero eso no explicaba la presencia de Saori y el muchacho… ¿A menos que el muchacho estuviera ahí para entregarlo y Saori para recogerlo? ¿O al revés?

Ya empezaba a haber más luz y pudo distinguir mejor al bebé. Lo dejó sin habla el darse cuenta de que se parecía a él. Estaba seguro de que al primer vistazo había notado que tenía el cabello negro, ¿era solo su imaginación o ahora sus rasgos parecían todavía más delicados que antes? Lo que sí era innegable era que su cabello había cambiado de color, se había vuelto del mismo tono que el de Afrodita, y sus ojos…

-Qué curioso.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Saori.

-Aunque suene cursi, Alteza, tengo la mala costumbre de comparar los ojos de Saga con esmeraldas, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que el tono exacto de verde se aproxima más bien al de las plantas de este lado de la huerta.

Saori contempló largamente las hileras de hortalizas.

-Mejor no se lo comentes –aconsejó con solemnidad-. Creo que le parecerá más poético que digas "tus ojos son como esmeraldas" y no "tus ojos son como repollos".

-Muy cierto.

De todos los Olímpicos, Dionisio era el más hábil para cambiar de apariencia, un talento que la persecución de Penteo lo había obligado a afinar bastante, pero la rapidez con la que el bebé había adoptado un marcado parecido con Afrodita hizo que Saori deseara encogerse y desaparecer, no había manera de que el Caballero de Piscis no hubiera notado eso… pero sin duda era una indicación de que Dionisio se sentía a gusto con él y Saori empezó a calcular las ventajas de confiárselo a él: su jardín estaba tan bien resguardado como el de los Salas Gemelos, tenía una pareja estable y además la Casa de Piscis estaba tan cerca del Palacio que a nadie le llamaría la atención si ella pasaba por ahí con frecuencia para asegurarse de que su pequeño hermano estuviera bien. Sí, no parecía una mala idea…

Un ruido de hojas la sacó de sus reflexiones. El imprudente de Hermes estaba asomándose desde su escondite (seguramente aprovechando el que Afrodita parecía estar completamente concentrado en el bebé) y le hacía señas que sin duda se traducían como "¡lo siento!", Saori le hizo señas para que se escondiera de nuevo.

-Sería bueno que Su Alteza le diga a su amigo que eligió un mal sitio para esconderse, mi predecesor sembró hiedra venenosa justo ahí.

Saori vio a Hermes ponerse blanco antes de huir a toda prisa. Afrodita se levantó y caminó hasta ella con el bebé.

-Estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todas las contradicciones, pero me temo que la presencia de este niño cambia todo, ya no puedo asumir que se trata de un juego –declaró, muy serio-. Ese joven que acaba de marcharse tan precipitadamente…

-Era Hermes. Él trajo al bebé.

¿El dios Hermes? Eso era algo que Afrodita no había esperado escuchar. Contempló los arbustos, cuyas hojas todavía temblaban luego de la huida de Hermes, y después examinó una vez más la manta que envolvía al bebé. Tenía bordados pequeños racimos de uvas.

-Es curioso, acabo de recordar una leyenda. En la Era del Mito, cuando la princesa Semele murió en forma prematura, Hermes tomó a su bebé no nato y se lo llevó a Zeus, quien lo escondió dentro de uno de sus muslos hasta que pudo llegar a término. ¿Eso realmente ocurrió así?

-Semele estaba en el sexto mes, los pulmones del bebé no habían terminado de desarrollarse y a Zeus no se le ocurrió otra forma para salvarlo.

-¿Dionisio siempre ha tenido la costumbre de cambiar de apariencia cada vez que reencarna?

-Sí y no. Le gusta parecerse a la familia que cuide de su reencarnación, piensa que así es más difícil para sus enemigos el localizarlo. Creo… que le agradas.

-Me siento honrado.

-Afrodita, nadie debe saber que él es la reencarnación de mi hermano Dionisio, todo esto lo planeamos él, Hermes y yo para que pudiera estar a salvo de Penteo, porque Penteo ha logrado asesinar a otras reencarnaciones suyas, ¿guardarás el secreto?

-Si Saga está dispuesto a ayudarme a criarlo, tendrá que saber la verdad, por la seguridad del niño y de él mismo –replicó Afrodita, en un tono que indicaba claramente que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-De acuerdo –cedió Saori-, pero solamente Saga.

-Bien, entonces, es un trato. Creo que añadiré unas cuantas plantas más al jardín, Alteza, unas vides, quizá… Sí, creo que unas vides irán bien con las rosas.

Saori no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y así celebraremos su cumpleaños número quince con vino procedente de uvas cosechadas por él mismo en este jardín?

-Sería apropiado, ¿no?

-A él le encantará.

-Seguro. Bien, vamos, pequeño –Afrodita le sonrió al bebé y empezó a caminar de regreso a la Casa de Piscis-. Le daremos un susto de muerte a tu otro padre.

Saori se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos prepararlo un poco antes de darle la noticia?

-Si yo pude sobrevivir a esto sin anestesia, él también. Aunque… me queda una duda, Alteza.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando este bebé crezca un poco y empiece a preguntar de dónde vienen los niños… ¿me creerá que lo encontré entre los repollos?

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:**

Penteo era hijo de una hermana de Semele, la madre de Dionisio. Cuando Dionisio quiso extender su culto por toda Grecia, Penteo se negó a aceptar que fuera un dios y más bien lo hizo prisionero y se burló de él por su (supuesta) locura y por su apariencia más bien femenina.

Luego, Penteo se disfrazó para ver de cerca a las ménades durante los festejos de Dionisio y burlarse de ellas también, pero fue descubierto por su madre y las hermanas de ésta, quienes estaban en medio de la locura que produce el vino (y que caracterizaba a las ménades) y lo despedazaron vivo.

Se afirma en la mitología que Dionisio poseía una gran belleza… pero sumamente ambigua, al punto de que alguna que otra ocasión lo confundieron con una jovencita. Se me ocurrió que si fuera a reencarnar en el universo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, le sería muy sencillo hacerse pasar por hijo de Afrodita ;D


	7. Ligeramente equivocado

Este fic inicia inmediatamente después de la Saga de Poseidón, un par de meses antes de la Saga de Hades, cuando Milo encuentra en la playa a una persona gravemente herida...

**Ligeramente equivocado**

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

"Admítelo" me dije a mí mismo "esta vez estás muerto"

Me alegré. Sinceramente me alegré. Independientemente de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación (de si había o no una vida después de la muerte), estaba feliz de haber acabado con todo finalmente. Había liberado mi alma. Había pagado mi deuda. Podía descansar.

Claro que "descansar" resulta un poco difícil cuando tienes un tridente sagrado clavado en el pecho mientras todo se derrumba a tu alrededor porque el océano está a punto de caer sobre tu cabeza.

Por eso realmente me sentí agradecido cuando algún escombro me alcanzó con la fuerza necesaria para dejarme inconsciente.

...Despertar no fue nada divertido. No fue un suave regresar a la conciencia con mis sentidos entrando en funcionamiento en forma lenta y serena. No, para nada.

Despertar dolió, en parte porque tenía algo de decepcionante el que la muerte me hubiera evadido por enésima vez y en parte porque entonces me di cuenta de que la mayor parte de mis heridas seguían doliendo en una forma realmente espantosa.

Pero al fin estaba consiguiendo permanecer despierto por más de dos o tres segundos y descubrí que tenía fragmentos de recuerdos de muchos despertares fallidos.

Una playa de guijarros extrañamente familiar... sensación de movimiento, mi cabeza colgaba hacia atrás mientras alguien me llevaba cargando... ¿quién?... ese alguien me hablaba... en forma bastante incoherente aunque reconocí que lo hacía en mi lengua materna... pero no entendí ni la mitad de lo que me decía, eran palabras que no se dirigen a un desconocido, pero que me resultaban completamente extrañas, como si le estuviera hablando a otra persona aunque me hablara a mí... un grito que me desgarró la garganta cuando alguien extrajo un fragmento del tridente que aún estaba en mi herida... ojos azules y preocupados... lágrimas y palabras de consuelo mezcladas con...

Er… no, no, eso no podía ser.

Definitivamente, no.

Debía estar delirando en algún momento porque los últimos fragmentos de recuerdos incluían cosas que definitivamente no tenían ningún sentido ni en este ni en ningún otro universo.

¿Por qué alguien iba a estar besándome mientras me decía lo mucho que me había extrañado?

Y hablando de besos...

Era eso precisamente lo que me había hecho despertar en esa ocasión cuando finalmente podía pensar racionalmente... bueno, casi. Había alguien inclinado sobre mí, y aún podía sentir sus labios en mi frente, un beso tan suave y cariñoso como el que se le da a un niño pequeño mientras duerme, así habían sido los otros, en la frente, en las mejillas... y me parecía recordar alguno en mi mano derecha, sobre una de mis heridas...

¿Y dónde estaba yo? ¿Qué lugar era ese? No me parecía haber estado ahí antes, pero la arquitectura no me resultaba desconocida.

Traté de moverme, apartarme un poco de la persona que me había besado en la frente. Apenas conseguí mover un poco la cabeza, pero eso hizo que se apartara instantáneamente para mirarme mejor, lo cual me permitió verlo también.

Reconocí los ojos azules de buena parte de mis intentos anteriores por despertar, la cara también me resultaba familiar, sólo que no lograba darle un nombre en ese momento... una sonrisa llena de esperanza...

-Estás... despierto...

No conseguí asentir, así que me limité a parpadear e intenté sonreír. Supongo que la mía no era una sonrisa extremadamente alegre, pero pareció bastarle.

-¡Estás despierto!

Bueno, sí... ¿pero era como para que se entusiasmara tanto?

-¡Estás despierto!

Entonces la experiencia se volvió realmente bizarra. El sujeto de los ojos azules me besó de nuevo... en la boca.

Mi primera reacción fue tratar de huir... y sólo logré comprobar (para mi desesperación) que estaba demasiado débil y adolorido como para intentarlo siquiera.

El otro seguía besándome, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, me besaba una y otra vez (eso empezaba a volverse alarmante), y me abrazó estrechándome contra él... eso realmente _dolió_.

La herida en mi pecho (la más importante de todas, al parecer) protestó rabiosamente y yo conseguí emitir un quejido débil. Mi garganta se sentía seca, rasposa, cerrada... de otro modo habría gritado hasta quedarme afónico... uh... ¿sería justamente por eso que no conseguía gritar?

-¡Oh! ¿Te lastimé? ¡Perdóname! Es que... es que...

No encontró la palabra que buscaba, así que si limitó a recostarme de nuevo en la cama, con cuidado.

Logré levantar una mano y apartarme algunos mechones de cabello que insistían en taparme los ojos y lo miré de nuevo. Nada. Ningún nombre me venía a la memoria, a pesar de la familiaridad que me demostraba. ¿Quién podía ser él?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Además de confundido? Otra vez traté de hablar, pero no conseguí hacerlo, acabé llevándome la mano a la garganta, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal ahí?

-¿Duele? –me preguntó-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Asentí. Diosa, el agua que me dio a beber se sentía como un milagro, a pesar de que solo logró aliviar un poco mi pobre garganta. El desconocido seguía hablándome, como si temiera que fuera a desmayarme otra vez, insistiendo en que ahora todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien y que Atenea... ¡¿ATENEA?!

-¡Tranquilo! –sonrió suavemente al notar mi alarma-. En cuanto te recuperes, iremos a hablarle. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, solo yo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar y recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame lo demás a mí...

Fui quedándome dormido mientras lo escuchaba, todavía sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que estaba claro era que me encontraba de vuelta en el Santuario (¿cómo?) y que no estaba en la Casa de Géminis (¿dónde, entonces?), pero alguien (¿quién?) cuidaba de mí (¿por qué?)... aunque de un modo un tanto extraño.

* * *

**Milo**

* * *

Pude ver claramente cómo se deslizaba de la vigilia al sueño, pero esta vez no me inquieté, la fiebre había desaparecido finalmente y todo indicaba que empezaba a recuperarse.

Sin duda reiría bastante cuando pudiera explicarle que además de los golpes y las heridas había estado a punto de sucumbir por una pulmonía. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente en la playa antes de que lo encontrara? No había manera de saberlo, pero estaba empapado en agua de mar y de lluvia... debían haber sido horas cuando menos, quizá toda la noche... Al parecer, ahora estaba completamente afónico, pero eso era una molestia menor si lo comparaba con todo lo que había tenido que sobrevivir...

Sobrevivir...

Aún no podía creerlo y tenía que forzar mi lado más racional a quedarse calmado cada vez que me atacaba con un torrente de preguntas.

Yo estaba ahí cuando él murió. Lo vi, cuando aquel monstruo que tomaba su lugar en contra de su voluntad atacó a Atenea, lo vi aferrar el báculo de la diosa y dirigirlo contra sí mismo. El golpe fue suficiente para fracturarle dos costillas y que los fragmentos de una de ellas destrozaran su corazón y parte del pulmón izquierdo. Estaba muerto entonces cuando lo llevé a su tumba, no me quedaba la menor duda al respecto, y lloré por él cuando no había nadie cerca para mirarme.

Y, meses después, nada más terminar el diluvio, lo encontré medio ahogado en la playa, con heridas completamente distintas a las que tenía cuando lo preparé para la tumba. Heridas _recientes._

Tenía que esperar a que pudiera explicarse. A que él mismo me dijera cómo era que estaba vivo otra vez; no era una buena idea empezar a cuestionar tan pronto un milagro. Decidí que lo mejor era aceptarlo por el momento, luego habría tiempo para los detalles. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Saga dormía profundamente y, por primera vez desde que lo cargué hasta mi Casa, su expresión era completamente pacífica; no pude resistir la tentación, así que lo besé otra vez... aún dormido, frunció el ceño y apartó la cara... de nuevo... Eso era cada vez más frecuente desde que había empezado a mejorar y empecé a inquietarme. ¿Cómo podrían estar las cosas entre ambos ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado?

La siguiente vez que despertó su garganta no parecía estar mejor. Había usado mucho de mi cosmos para sanar sus heridas más graves, si empleaba más yo mismo me debilitaría demasiado y alguien podría notarlo, así que eso habría que tratarlo en la forma tradicional.

No pude evitar reírme un poco al ver la cara que puso cuando intentó beber la infusión que preparé para él.

-Sí, ya sé que sabe a rayos, pero te ayudará con la garganta.

Supongo que el sabor era lo suficientemente malo como para opacar los buenos razonamientos, pero conseguí que terminara de beberla.

-¿Mejor?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Uh, te preparé más...

Sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza y trató de salir de la cama, tuve que sujetarlo.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que te levantes tan pronto. Oh, vamos, Saga, tranquilízate.

Se quedó inmóvil, tenso, como si se hubiera transformado en piedra.

-¿Saga? ¿Qué...?

Me hizo a un lado de un empujón, trató de levantarse, se enredó con las mantas, cayó de rodillas en el suelo... y vomitó.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

¡Saga!

¡Me había llamado Saga!

En ese instante el rompecabezas de mi mente se resolvió por sí solo y conseguí darle un nombre a aquel sujeto de ojos azules.

Milo.

El Caballero de Oro del Escorpión.

...el amante de mi hermano.

No pude contener la oleada de náuseas y acabé de bruces en el suelo, sintiendo que estaba listo para enloquecer mientras mi estómago se vaciaba de aquel asqueroso cocido de hierbas que me había obligado a tragar.

¿No podía ser solamente una pesadilla? ¿O quizá estaba muerto y en el infierno? Eso parecía verosímil.

Estar con Milo debía ser el paraíso para mi hermano, así que resultaba casi poético que la misma situación fuera mi infierno.

Estuve a punto de reírme hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Milo me ayudó a volver a la cama tratando de calmarme.

-Tranquilo, no es nada, todo estará bien...

Secó mis lágrimas y me hizo beber algo de agua antes de limpiar el desastre que había dejado yo en el piso.

-Lo lamento, este remedio siempre ha funcionado conmigo, jamás imaginé que te sentaría así de mal.

Tenía que decírselo... Oh, sí: "mira, no soy Saga sino su hermano gemelo del cual nunca te habló porque nadie debía saber que yo existía. ¿No me crees? Ve y pregunta a los Caballeros de Bronce quién manipuló a Poseidón para que tratara de ahogar a Atenea y destruir a la humanidad. Y, de paso, dale mis saludos al Fénix y al pequeño Kiki". Sí, cómo no...

Le pedí por señas algo con qué escribir y cuando tuve papel y lápiz en mis manos estuve a punto de confesarlo todo, pero en lugar de eso acabé anotando la receta de un remedio casero un poco más apropiado y sencillo de preparar que el que había tratado de darme. Si iba a enterarse, sería mejor que se lo dijera, no que tuviera que leerlo.

El té alivió el dolor en mi garganta y aplacó un poco la tos, pero aún tardaría en recuperarme y probablemente tendría la voz completamente distorsionada unos días.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo y poder pensar largamente en todo lo que había pasado, y tratar de encontrar una salida para ese enredo... Pero era un poco difícil con Milo sentado junto a mí y jugando con mi cabello.

Lo miré con disgusto y me aparté un poco.

* * *

**Milo**

* * *

Suspiré.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te molesta?

Me miró como si no supiera si yo era tonto o si solo lo fingía.

Bueno, sí, no fue la mejor frase que podría haberle dicho a alguien que obviamente no podía hablar, pero la mirada que me lanzó me dejó congelado. Esa no era la forma en que se comportaba Saga. No mi Saga.

Si seguía apartándose de mí terminaría por caerse de la cama. Lo sujeté por un brazo y tiré de él hacia mí.

¿Por qué un segundo me miraba con tanta frialdad y al siguiente parecía completamente aterrorizado? Acaricié su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

-Tranquilo, relájate un poco. Sabes perfectamente que vamos a tener que hablar tarde o temprano.

Nuevamente esa expresión fría, que empezaba a parecerme casi como si más bien fuera la cara de otra persona.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Nada. La máscara estaba en su sitio y era evidente que yo no iba a conseguir nada, al menos no en ese momento, y era evidente que quería que lo dejara solo, lo cual tenía bastante lógica.

Así que le revolví el cabello una vez más y salí de la habitación.

De todos modos, tenía que reportarme en el Palacio del Patriarca; con Atenea y los Cinco de Bronce recuperándose apenas de su odisea en el Santuario de Poseidón, y con el resto de la Orden casi exterminada, los que quedábamos debíamos multiplicarnos para hacerlo todo, la carga de trabajo era grande.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

Sentí su presencia saliendo del lugar, que decidí identificar como la Casa de Escorpión. Sí, tenía que ser ahí.

Recordando mis años en el Santuario, empecé a explorar los alrededores enmascarando mi cosmos lo mejor que pude. Las casas de Aries, Tauro, Leo y Virgo estaban habitadas, percibí un rastro lejano en la de Libra. Había más personas en el Palacio del Patriarca. Mínimo diez caballeros de Bronce y quizá dos amazonas de Plata... pero por encima de todo centelleaba la luz de una diosa.

Atenea estaba en el Santuario y el corazón me dio un vuelco al darme cuenta de eso.

¿Qué camino debía tomar?

Pasé el resto de la mañana desesperándome por pensar en algo y no me di cuenta de que estaba en un estado cercano al pánico hasta que Milo regresó y se sorprendió de ver lo pálido que estaba.

* * *

**Milo**

* * *

-¿Qué te sucede?

Jamás lo había visto así. Saga, siempre tan calmado y compuesto... Desde la Batalla de las Doce Casas, había tenido que estrellarme a la fuerza con las muchas facetas de Saga que no conocía en realidad, y ese Saga asustado y perplejo debía ser sólo una más.

Mi pobre Saga... Después de todo, tenía buenas razones para angustiarse, y además debía estar aún confundido y desorientado... Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que lo veía demostrar alguna debilidad... y yo no sentía nada siquiera cercano a la lástima. Sólo una sensación de ternura que, en cierto modo, era un poco atemorizante. En algún momento, cuando se aclararon las cosas después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, llegué a pensar que era mi deber odiarlo, pero nunca pude.

Volví a sentarme junto a él y tomé sus manos, como solía hacer él cuando era a mí a quien había que tranquilizar, y le sonreí cuando por fin me miró a la cara.

-Hay algo que necesito que quede claro entre nosotros: puedes confiar en mí. Y creo que eres la única persona en el universo que puede darse ese lujo.

-¿Tú confías en mí?

La pregunta me hizo dar un respingo, no por su contenido sino por la voz con que fue pronunciada, una voz ronca, rasposa... ¡en verdad no debería haber hablado si tenía la garganta tan maltratada! Pero era una pregunta de debía responder de inmediato si quería recuperarlo.

-Confío en ti.

-Haces mal.

-Lo sé.

Quise tocar su mejilla y sólo logré que apartara la cara otra vez.

-Oh, vamos, ¿cuándo te volviste así de esquivo? –esa era la frase que él siempre usaba conmigo cuando me ponía de mal humor (lo cual era bastante frecuente, sobre todo en la época en que se recrudecieron los asesinatos ordenados por el Patriarca... no, era mejor no pensar en eso en ese momento...), eso y algo de cosquillas y los dos terminábamos riendo y todo estaba bien de nuevo... pero esta vez no funcionó. ¿Por qué me miraba como si se sintiera avergonzado?

Traté de no prestarle atención a eso y me aproveché de su desconcierto para robarle un beso. Tampoco entonces logré que correspondiera, pero ya estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tengo y seguí insistiendo.

-¡Basta! –gruñó a la primera oportunidad.

-Un beso –le dije, siguiendo una inspiración repentina-. Sólo un beso y te dejaré tranquilo.

Me miró con duda.

-¿Promesa?

-Acabo de decirte que puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Promesa? –insistió.

Bueeenoooo... ¿no se suponía que el infantil era yo? ¿Y ahora se invertían los papeles? Cuando tuviera tiempo, me reiría un poco de eso.

-Lo prometo: un beso, uno de verdad, y te dejaré tranquilo... si eso quieres.

Otra vez ese gesto que no le conocía y que cada vez era más frecuente. Era algo en la forma en que apretaba los labios cuando se sentía contrariado, algo que me parecía completamente ajeno a su forma de ser... aunque, claro, yo había llegado a creer que lo conocía bien, cuando en realidad no sabía nada.

La tensión que sentía en él no disminuyó ni un ápice, pero cerró los ojos y podría jurar que _intentó_ no lucir aterrorizado. Estuve a punto de dejar aquello por la paz, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Quizá lograría recuperarlo a fin de cuentas... por supuesto, esperaba demasiado.

Jamás había besado a una persona que deseara _menos_ ser besada y por un instante me sentí completamente ridículo.

No, eso no estaba funcionando.

-¿Te gustó? –le pregunté, con un tono tan patético que habría hecho reír a una piedra.

-Suéltame.

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de con qué desesperación lo estaba abrazando, pero comprendí que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Tenía que haber alguna manera de recuperarlo.

-En un momento.

-Suéltame. Prometiste.

-Sí, sí, pero espera un momento...

-¡Suéltame!

Ese grito _tenía_ que haber sido doloroso y yo empecé a alarmarme.

-Tranquilízate, Saga.

-¡No me toques!

-¡Sólo quiero que te calmes y me escuches un momento!

-¡Déjame!

Se estaba poniendo histérico.

-¡Saga, por Atenea, cálmate!

Oh-oh, mala elección de palabras...

-¡NO ME NOMBRES A ATENEA!

Apenas pude descifrar el nombre de la diosa, estaba perdiendo la voz de nuevo y luego de eso sólo hubo sonidos inarticulados, pero me las arreglé para no soltarlo hasta que se calmó, un rato después. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba meciéndolo, como solía hacer él cuando yo tenía pesadillas.

-No soy Saga.

Al principio pensé que ese susurro había sido sólo mi imaginación.

-...¿Qué?

-No. Soy. Saga. Soy. Kanon.

¿Kanon?

Cerré los ojos.

¿Kanon?

_ -¿Quién es Kanon? –pregunté._

_ -¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? –Saga me miraba intrigado._

_ Levanté la pulsera de oro en la que estaba grabado el nombre en cuestión, para que pudiera verla._

_ -Encontré esto entre los almohadones del sofá. ¿Debo suponer que estás viendo a alguien más?_

_ -Oh, sí, lo veo todos los días. Y si no está aquí, siempre puedo verlo mirándome al espejo._

_ Tomó la pulsera y la puso junto a la suya para que pudiera compararlas. Mismo material, mismo diseño, mismo tipo de letras en el grabado, igual de gastadas, hasta aparecía la misma fecha de nacimiento. Sólo diferían en los nombres._

_ -El pobre despistado debe estar buscándola por todas partes._

_ -¿Quién es Kanon? –insistí._

_ -Mi hermano._

_ -¿Tienes un hermano?_

_ -También Aioros tiene uno, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_ -¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto?_

_ -No forma parte de la Orden, sólo vive aquí y me ayuda a entrenar._

_ -¿Cuándo vas a presentármelo?_

_ -¿Para qué?_

_ -Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. Podría pensar que temes que tu hermano me guste más que tú..._

_ Me miró como si acabara de insultarlo._

_ -Siempre he tenido que compartirlo todo con él. No voy a compartirte a ti._

Nunca más volví a mencionar a Kanon, del cual, por cierto, jamás vi ningún otro rastro.

-¿Gemelos? –pregunté.

Asintió.

Géminis y además gemelos. _Demasiado_ conveniente.

-No te creo.

-¿Nnngh?

-Sólo escuché de Kanon una vez y nunca lo vi. Igual podrías estar refiriéndote a tu otra personalidad.

-De Saga –me corrigió.

-Como sea. Si quieres que te llame "Kanon", así te llamaré. No hay problema, _Kanon_.

¡La cara de desconcierto que puso valía oro puro!

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Y no fue solo por la maldita tos, que, aunque seguía siendo una molestia, ya estaba bastante aplacada, tanto que no despertó a Milo ni una sola vez, sino porque descubrí que resulta bastante incómodo compartir la cama con alguien.

Especialmente si ese alguien estuvo envuelto románticamente con una persona idéntica a uno, no quiere creer cuando se le dice que uno no es esa persona, y además tiene la mala costumbre de abrazar estando dormido.

Acabé en el borde de la cama y ni aún así logré librarme del dichoso abrazo, hasta que al final no me quedó más que resignarme y dejarlo. Por lo menos no intentó pasar de eso, cosa que agradecí bastante, porque no habría podido levantarme y buscar otro lugar donde dormir sin despertarlo e iniciar otro problema. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si también había dormido en la misma cama que yo durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente... Más valía no pensar en eso; si estaba tan enamorado de Saga como juraba, no se habría aprovechado de él estando tan enfermo... ¿o lo habría considerado algo natural, ya que estaban tan unidos? La sola idea me daba escalofríos.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaba por amanecer, me levanté (para mi eterna sorpresa, eso no despertó a Milo... haberlo sabido...) y fui a preparar el desayuno. Tenía un hambre atroz y eso debía ser una buena señal, me estaba recuperando.

Cuando Milo entró a la cocina (despeinado y bostezando), la mesa estaba servida para él y yo iba por la segunda taza de té. Mi voz seguía lejos de la normalidad, pero ya para entonces debía notarse que era distinta de la de Saga. Vana esperanza, porque Milo simplemente decidió ignorar el detalle. Luego me enteré que los cambios de personalidad de mi hermano iban acompañados por cambios físicos, incluida la voz.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te levantaras todavía –me dijo a modo de saludo.

-No me lo dijiste a mí, se lo dijiste a Saga.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántas personas viven ahí dentro?

Chistosos amanecimos, ¿eh? A mí no me pareció nada gracioso... Por lo visto quería seguir creyendo que yo era Saga y confesar había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ¿debía seguirle el juego?

-Sólo una persona, el resto son demonios.

-¿Y con quién estoy hablando ahora?

-Con Kanon.

-De acuerdo, Kanon. ¿Sería posible que me permitieras hablar con Saga?

Psicología barata y además mal aplicada...

-No es mi decisión.

-¿Eso significa que Saga no quiere hablarme? –parecía preocupado.

-Saga está muerto. Si quieres hablar con él tendrás que alcanzar el Octavo Sentido o conseguir un buen espiritista –yo también puedo dármelas de chistoso de cuando en cuando...

-¿Le darías un mensaje de mi parte?

-No puedo. Está muerto. ¡No puedo hablar con los muertos!

-Está bien, está bien, no te alteres...

Luego de desayunar y despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla (¿iba a seguir insistiendo con eso?) se marchó a sus labores y yo me quedé solo, dando vueltas por la Casa de Escorpión como un animal enjaulado. No soporto los lugares cerrados y ya tenía demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. Así estuve hasta la media tarde, cuando ya empezaba a sentir que no podría aguantar más.

"Sí que estás inquieto hoy. Imagino que te sientes mejor y querrás salir un rato" susurró una voz en mi mente.

Me quedé paralizado, completamente horrorizado. ¡Esa era la voz de Atenea!

-¿Atenea? –pregunté.

Su cálida presencia me llegó a través del cosmos.

"¿Cuántas diosas conoces, Kanon?"

-Ocho –respondí sin detenerme a pensar primero.

"¿En serio? Acabas de hacer que me llene de curiosidad."

-Alteza, no creo que le guste conocer esa historia.

"Acabas de sentenciarte, tendrás que contármelo todo con lujo de detalles. ¿Milo te ha tratado bien?"

-Me dijo que nadie sabía de mi presencia aquí.

"Eso cree él. Sentí tu presencia desde el momento en que te trajo al Santuario, pero se estaba afanando tanto por cuidar de ti que consideré que estabas en buenas manos."

Buenas manos, sí, nada más que un poco sueltas. Mandé ese pensamiento al fondo del baúl más recóndito de mi inconsciente e intenté ser diplomático.

-Ha sido un buen enfermero, considerando las circunstancias, Alteza.

"¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te sientes incómodo al decir eso?"

Tal vez no estaba logrando ser tan diplomático como quería.

-Cree que soy Saga.

"¿No le has dicho quién eres?"

-Sí, y cree que soy _otra_ personalidad secundaria de Saga.

La diosa empezó a reír a carcajadas. En otras circunstancias, tal vez me habría agradado escucharla reír de esa manera, pero en ese momento solo conseguir hacer un puchero, digno de un niño mimado. Y, de alguna manera, ella se las arregló para percibir eso también a través del cosmos.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no debí reírme."

-Su Alteza está en todo su derecho de reír por cualquier cosa que le parezca graciosa.

"Oh, pero qué formal y cortesano. ¿Te ofendí?"

Suspiré y bajé la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba tratando de lograr?

-No, Alteza. Solo estoy alterado y preocupado. Milo ha sido amable conmigo, mi hermano lo amaba, y yo estoy en deuda. Pero es frustrante el que no quiera creerme que no soy Saga.

"Ya veo. Hazme un favor, ven al palacio, quiero conversar contigo."

-Alteza…

"Sé que conoces bien todos los pasajes secretos, nadie va a verte. Y tengo té caliente y galletitas."

Demonios.

* * *

**Milo**

* * *

Regresé a mi Casa y la encontré vacía.

Saga no estaba por ninguna parte y entré en pánico.

"La persona que buscas está conmigo en el Palacio" me llegó la voz de Atenea por medio del cosmos. Me di cuenta de que la diosa quería tranquilizarme, pero solo consiguió elevar mi angustia. "¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Milo? Hay algunas cosas que nos gustaría conversar contigo."

No hace falta decir que me lancé en dirección al Palacio a toda carrera.

Por el camino iba pensando en cómo suplicar a la diosa para que le permitiera quedarse, si pudiera convencerla de que lo recibiera otra vez en la Orden… Y me iba anticipando a todo lo que podrían decir los demás en contra, sabía mejor que ninguno que no se encontraba bien mentalmente, esa insistencia en asegurar que no era Saga sino un hermano gemelo que jamás había existido (porque si mi Saga hubiese tenido un hermano, yo estaba _seguro_ que me lo habría presentado…).

Entonces me detuve tan bruscamente que estuve a punto de caer.

El Santuario estaba siendo atacado.

Esos cosmos…

Shura…

Kamus…

Kamus, mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo…

…Y Saga…

Tres Caballeros de Oro que habían muerto estaban invadiendo el Santuario de Atenea, luchando Casa por Casa contra sus hermanos de armas y avanzando en forma inexorable

¿Cómo podía Saga estar allá abajo si la diosa acababa de decirme que la persona que yo buscaba estaba allá arriba, con ella?

…

No recuerdo cómo llegué hasta el Palacio.

Tengo la impresión de que casi pasé por encima de Atenea para llegar a él.

Sé que lo ataqué afirmando que era un traidor, a pesar de que Atenea me gritaba que era un aliado, que contaba con la confianza de ella.

Él no me devolvió ni un solo golpe.

Y yo tuve que detenerme cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atacándolo no porque hubiera traicionado a Atenea y a la Orden en algún momento. No porque me hubiera engañado (¡si había intentado tantas veces convencerme de su identidad!)…

No… no estaba volcando mi cólera y mi desesperación en él porque fuera Kanon.

…Estaba haciéndolo porque_ no_ era Saga.

Le confié la protección de Atenea y corrí a reunirme con Mu y Aioria para detener a Shura, Kamus …y Saga. Quizá, con algo de suerte, moriría en el intento.

Por supuesto, las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.

_Otra vez._

* * *

**Saga**

* * *

Había sentido su cosmos. Había estado en la Casa de Géminis, había visto la armadura siendo manipulada por él a distancia, lo había atacado incluso, y cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me di cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había podido acabar de creerlo: Kanon estaba vivo.

Mi reacción fue rápida. La Otra Dimensión nos tragó a él, a mí y a Milo, que estaba tan cerca de mí…

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –gritó Milo.

-La Otra Dimensión, una técnica de Géminis –respondió Kanon.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Saga?!

-Cálmate –le dije con mi tono más tranquilo-. Aquí dentro no transcurre el tiempo. Cuando regresemos, nadie se habrá dado cuenta de que desaparecimos y volvimos a aparecer.

Pude ver la duda luchando en él con un deseo inmenso de creerme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás atacando a Atenea? –me preguntó.

¿Por dónde empezar a explicarle?

Mientras titubeaba, Kanon se acercó y trató de hablarme. Él también debía tener sus propias preguntas.

-Herma…

No lo dejé terminar. Estaba justo detrás de mí, fue cosa de dar media vuelta y abrazarlo. Una débil exclamación de alarma me hizo sonreír, había logrado sorprenderlo.

-Estás frío… -murmuró. Claro, debía ser incómodo para él, el Sapuri era frío por sí mismo y yo estaba muerto, debía sentir como si lo abrazara una estatua de metal que llevara algún tiempo en refrigeración.

Aún así, me negué a soltarlo, porque ese abrazo (frío, incómodo y todo) probablemente sería el último y tendría que valer por todos los que le estaba debiendo.

Un ruido leve atrajo mi atención. Era Milo, que se había acercado más, nos había rodeado hasta quedar frente a mí y nos miraba con una expresión tan… extraña en él. Estaba serio.

Le sonreí y solo conseguí que enarcara una ceja. ¿Estaba imitándome acaso? Interesante.

-¿Ahora me crees, Milo? –preguntó Kanon. ¿Así que había percibido su cercanía? Eso era interesante también.

Besé la frente de mi hermano mientras le daba forma a un plan, y entonces lo empujé al tiempo que le hacía una zancadilla. Su expresión de asombro y desconcierto valía oro, pero no fue nada comparado con la cara que puso Milo cuando, tan rápido de reflejos como siempre, lo atrapó en sus brazos (sin siquiera pensarlo) para impedir que fuera a dar al suelo.

-Una vez me preguntaste cuándo iba a presentarte a mi hermano, bueno, ahí lo tienes.

Aprovechando que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conservar el equilibrio mientras Kanon se retorcía tratando de recuperar el suyo, los abracé a ambos.

* * *

**Kanon**

* * *

Se besaron por encima de mi hombro izquierdo y yo quedé estrujado en medio de los dos, apenas podía respirar y definitivamente no quería estar en medio de ellos, ni metafórica ni literalmente.

-Me alegra que esté todo bien en su relación, ¿qué tal si me sueltan para que puedan abrazarse apropiadamente? –sugerí, y solo conseguí risitas por parte de ellos.

-Milo, lamento tanto…

-No me pidas perdón, eso sí que no te lo perdonaría.

-Pero…

-Luego arreglaremos cuentas.

-¿Y si no hay un "luego"?

-Lo habrá.

La terca seguridad con la que hablaba Milo debió bastarle a Saga, porque su sonrisa era la sonrisa calmada de los buenos tiempos.

-Está bien. Pero me dejarás compensarte entonces, ¿verdad?

-Mmm, ¿compensarme?

-Sí, cuando llegue ese "luego", haré lo que sea para darte gusto.

-¿En serio?

-Palabra.

-Bueno… hay algo…

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado íntimo, ¿por qué no me dejan ir? –supliqué. Los muy desgraciados me ignoraron.

-Dime, lo que sea.

-Pues, últimamente he tenido una fantasía: hacer un trío con unos gemelos, ¿sabes?

* * *

**Milo**

* * *

"Turulato", es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir la cara que puso Saga.

Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano y yo pude ver la cara de Kanon reflejada en sus ojos. Si Saga estaba turulato, Kanon estaba completamente horrorizado. Estaba a punto de empezar a reírme para decirles que era una broma, cuando Saga pasó de confundido a calculador y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Puede arreglarse –me dijo.

-¿En serio? –yo no lo podía creer.

-Aunque me parece que muy probablemente tendremos que emborrachar a este.

-"Este" acaba de declararse abstemio a partir de este momento –dijo Kanon, con voz gélida-. Cuando llegue ese "luego" del que tanto hablan, lo primero que haré será un voto formal ante Atenea y renunciaré al licor para siempre.

-Bravo por ti –respondió Saga con tono ligero-. Pero no te preocupes, ya conoces a Milo, ¿no? Puedes estar seguro de que encontrará cómo convencerte.

-¡Primero muerto! –exclamó Kanon.

-Eso _también_ puede arreglarse.

-¡Saga!

No pude evitarlo, tuve que reír, abrazándolos a ambos con más fuerza que antes, a pesar de las protestas de Kanon y a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Saga se apartó un poco, sin soltar mis manos, para que su gemelo pudiera respirar, y aguardó con una sonrisa serena a que yo pudiera contener las carcajadas y el llanto.

-Lo siento, Milo. Ya te dije una vez que siempre he tenido que compartir todo con Kanon. A ti no voy a compartirte.

-Por mi parte, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, tórtolos –insistió Kanon-. Les aseguro que estaré muy feliz de verlos… Nooo, déjenme corregir eso: estaré muy feliz de _saberlos_ juntos y lo más lejos de mí que puedan.

-Lo explicaré todo –nos prometió Saga-. Encontraremos la manera de que todo salga bien… ¿puedo contar con ambos?

-Sabes que soy capaz de seguirte hasta el infierno y volver –le dije, impulsivo.

Su sonrisa se volvió triste.

-Puede que sea justamente eso que lo que tenga que pedirte.

-¿Saga…?

La técnica que estaba empleando para que pudiéramos hablar en forma privada se desvaneció y de nuevo estábamos donde empezamos. Saga a los pies de Atenea, junto a Shura y Kamus. Yo estaba más cerca de Aioria y Mu que de ellos, Kanon estaba un poco atrás de Atenea… y tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja en la que había estado guardado un puñal los últimos trece años.

Mientras Atenea sujetaba las manos de Saga y lo obligaba a cortarle la garganta, caí en la cuenta de que Saga no había respondido mi pregunta sobre por qué estaban invadiendo el Santuario.

Los Caballeros de Oro que quedábamos con vida decidimos lanzarnos al Hades. Aioria, Mu y yo estábamos desesperados, pero de todos modos logré darme cuenta de que Kanon estaba más calmado, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

Mientras los otros dos alcanzaban el Octavo Sentido, yo agarré a Kanon de un brazo y lo jalé hacia mí. Vestido por fin con la armadura de Oro de Géminis, era todavía más difícil de distinguir de Saga.

-Dime que Atenea tenía un plan y que todo esto es parte de ese plan –le ordené, petulante.

-Oh, sí. Tiene un plan y me lo explicó hoy mientras tomábamos el té –me respondió sin sombra de sarcasmo. No supe si creerle o no.

-Cuando llegue ese "luego" del que hablamos, los tres vamos a tener que sentarnos y conversar largo y tendido –le advertí.

-Mientras no me obliguen a sentarme entre ustedes dos, cuenta conmigo. Yo también tengo preguntas por hacer.

Asentí, estreché su mano a modo de despedida y busqué el Octavo Sentido, con la plena confianza de que los tres volveríamos a encontrarnos en un momento más propicio.

Ya fuera en esta vida, en el Hades o en la vida siguiente.

**Fin**


End file.
